Cowboys and Angels
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Summery: I've been through hell and back, I thought that I didn't deserve love but she changed all of that when I met her, my angel.
1. Preface

Cowboys and Angles

Jasper/Bella

Hey everyone *waves* so here we go again. This is my newest story. Sorry for not being around but I've been busy with school.

Much love and thanks to my beta and sorella myagrace

Everything belongs to Steph; I just enjoy playing around in her world

Preface

Summery: I've been through hell and back, I thought that I didn't deserve love but she changed all of that when I met her, my angel

_Hell: a situation or place of evil, misery, discord or destruction._

JPOV

That's exactly what my life has been like for the past couple of decades; I never knew hell till I met HER. I will forever remember that fateful night when my life changed forever.

It was 1863, I was 19 the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary. It was night and I was riding back from Galveston after escorting a group of women and children out of the city, when I came across the three most beautiful women I had ever seen. They looked lost and being the good southern gentleman that my mama and daddy raised me to be I got of my horse to see if I could assist them.

The angels or I guess I should says devils now were talking amongst themselves while staring over at me everyone once in awhile I didn't get close enough to hear all of the conversation but bits and pieces floated on the wind towards my ears. I heard words like kill, drain, blood and survive. It was all very confusing to me, the one in the middle was the first to speak to me she asked my name and I told her that it was Major Jasper Whitlock, she then told me that she hoped that I made it. She then came closer to me, tilted her head as if to kiss me but instead she went for my neck and I felt pain like I've never felt before.

For three days the burning torture went on, I screamed and begged for death but I was told that it would be over soon. When I woke up I was so thirsty and confused, I didn't know where I was I tried to remember the last thing that happened but my memories were all murky like I was looking through mud. I also felt well I didn't know what I felt because it was like a lot of different emotions slamming into me.

I realized that I wasn't alone where ever I was and before I knew it I was up and in a crouching position and I could hear a growl coming from inside me chest. I saw the one that had bit me standing on the other side of the room that I was in with a smile on her face

"Easy my pet, I won't hurt you" she said with a Spanish accent

"Who are you?"

I noticed that my voice sounded different  
>"Maria"<p>

"Where am I"  
>"I have brought you to my compound, I couldn't very well have you changing out in the open"<br>"What are ya talkin about? Changin into what?"  
>"A vampire of course"<p>

"What vampires ain't real everyone knows that"  
>"Oh I assure you my pet vampires are real and you are one now"<p>

I didn't want to believe her but I noticed the changes in myself  
>"Why did you do this to me?"<br>"Simple, I'm building an army and I need good strong people to help me"  
>"Why would you need an army?"<br>"To control all of Texas and Mexico so I can have ample feeding grounds"  
>"Feedin grounds?"<br>"Human blood is what substances us , its what our bodies crave"  
>"I'm not feedin on blood"<br>"There is no other way my pet. I bet you can feel the burn in your throat now as we speak"

I had to admit that my throat did feel like it was on fire. I guess that she could tell that she was right by the look on my face

"You see my pet drinking blood will help to stop that burn, it won't ever go away but it will subside once you have fed"

"Is there no other way to survive then taking the blood of innocent people?"  
>"No my pet now come"<br>"Wait when can I see my mama and daddy and the rest of my family?"  
>"Never"<p>

"What do you mean never I have to go back to them"  
>"The Texas Calvary by now has listed you as MIA, your family thinks that you are dead and its best to let them think that"<br>"No you can't make me stay away from them"  
>"Oh yes I can my pet now come if you want that burn to somewhat die down. We have much work to do" <p>

And that is what my life has been like, killing, feeding and because of my ability to feel others emotions both human and vampire I was made her second in command and was forced to train her newborns. It was a never ending job because if after a year a vampire had no special abilities or lost there strength they were disposed of, something else that I had to do.

After awhile I lost all hope of ever leave Maria and this life that I knew, I became a heartless bastard and feared all over for a took no shit and no prisoners. I was one hell of a fighter and even though I have scars on the upper half of my body I never once lost a fight. I only ever made one friend, another vampire named Peter, he for some annoying reason when he first got changed always hung around me, I thought that it might have something to do with me being the one that changed him but I know now that it was because we were alike and would become like brothers.

Peter survived his first year because he has what I call a gift but he doesn't agree. Peter just knows shit, no one knows how he knows this stuff but he just does. Its not like he can see the future or anything its just that he gets a feeling that something is gonna happen and I've learned over the years to not doubt him.

Maria like Peter and made him my second in command. Once a month we would have to dispose of the vampire that were no longer a use to us, it never went good for me what being able to feel their fear at what was to come, some times if I was in a good or somewhat good mood I would fill them up with calm and then have Peter kill them. On one particular day I noticed that Peter's emotions were going haywire and I couldn't for the like of me figure out what his problem was it was getting so bad that when there was only four vampires left to kill three men and one woman I told Peter to go and that I would take care of them. He told me that he was fine and that he would stay to help but his emotions never improved in fact they worsen when we got down to the last to vampires and one of them was the woman, Charlotte.

I called her out and that is when the full force of Peter's emotions hit me there was a mixture of fear, loyalty, love, determination and sadness. I tried to figure out what could be making him feel all of that but I couldn't as she got closer that is when it all happened. Peter yelled for her to run and she did, with a look of sadness towards me Peter took off after her. I could have gone after them and either killed them for leaving or bring them back to let Maria handle them but I didn't I could feel the strength of the love flowing between them and Peter was like a brother to me and I didn't want to kill him or have his mate taken from him.

Maria was even more of a bitch when she found out what I did but I didn't care there was some days that I wished for death because I was not happy with the live I was leading. Maria started to notice the change in me; her emotions were ones of fear and sacredness. She thought that I might be planning a mutiny.

Five years later after Peter and Charlotte left I was in one very dark and black hole, I was angry all the time and would lash out at any given moment. Then one night as I was coming back from hunting I smelt a scent that I hadn't smelt in a long time, it was Charlotte and I knew that Peter wouldn't be far behind. I went in the direction that the smell was strongest and there I found them both. Peter had this smug expression on his face like he knew that I was out and would come looking for them when I smelt them.

They told me of another life where there was no war, it was much simpler then the life I was leading now. They asked me to come with them and I did no questions asked. I never looked back. We became nomads only venturing out at night to hunt. Hunting is never easy but it was a bit better then how I was doing it before, even though I still felt the emotions of all my victims.

I made one rule to myself that I've never broken, I promised myself that I would never harm a child or a person that had a child with them because I didn't want them to go through that horror that I guessed that my family did when I was turned. I only hunted criminals like Peter and Char and on occasions I would drain a women when I was having sex with her witch was weekly because even though I'm a vampire I'm sill a man and I have needs that don't revolve around blood.

Being a vampire isn't all that bad, I got to see places in the world that I wouldn't have gotten to see plus also seeing as how I never needed to sleep I was able to learn a whole lot. One of the things that I did with my time was learning different languages; I'm fluent in many languages. But no matter how many languages I learned there was still something that was missing from my life and that was a mate, someone to share the world with. It got depressing being around Peter and Char because they had this great love that I wished that I had. Sometimes I left them and traveled on my own because I got to lonely and I was projecting it on to them which made them depressed.

It was on one such trip in 1946 when I first Alice. Alice was another vampire and pretty with golden eyes but I knew right away would never be my mate. She was waiting for me in a little dinner in Philadelphia, I was learning to be out among humans when I wasn't feeding; it was raining and I knew that I couldn't stand out in the rain no matter how much I enjoyed it, so I ducked into a half empty dinner. My eyes were not the bright red that they are after feeding so I didn't have to worry about that.

I walked in and she hopped down off the stool she was sitting on and came over to me, I thought that she was going to attack me but she had this big smile on her face and I could tell by her emotions that she was happy. I couldn't figure out why she was happy to see me. She told me that I kept her waiting a long time, I apologized to her and when I took the hand that she offered me I felt hope for the first time in a long time.

We went to sit at one of the booths and we talked for almost two hours. She invited me back to her hotel room so that we could continue talking, I was unsure about that because there could be someone waiting to ambush me and she was only pretend to be nice but I felt no deception coming from her. She told me to trust her and that we need to leave because the sun was going to make an appearance and we were going to sparkle and attract the humans attention if we didn't leave now.

I agreed and we left to go to her hotel room. Once there we continued to talk and I found out all about her well what she knew, how I could feed off of animals and stop taking human lives though she told me that I would slip once in awhile and she also told me that I would soon find my true mate one that will help me when I slip badly and bring me back from the brink of my old life. When I asked her how she knew all of this she told me that she could see the future but it was subjective, the future is not set in stone she told me and that one little decision could change everything.

She also told me about a coven of vampires that drank that blood of animals and that if we went to them they would be willing to accept us in there coven. Again I was unsure but like before there was no lying coming from her. She also told me that while with this family I would come to meet my mate and so would she. She knew everything about them; Carlisle was the leader and the one that changed everyone in the coven; he was a doctor and the father figure. His wife and mate Esme was the mother figure and also a decorator. Then there was Edward he was the first one that Carlisle turned and was also Alice's mate. Next was Rosalie who Carlisle turned after Esme and Rosalie's mate Emmett. Alice told me that we would fit in great with them and that they would help me learn there way of living.

I asked her that if Edward was her mate why she waited for me and she answered that she knew that if she didn't I wouldn't have made it to the Cullens as was the covens name or find my mate. It was all very new to me having someone know about my life before it even happens and what my life would become but I figured that I had to trust her. Alice was the first person outside of Peter and Char that actually cared about what happens to me. I told her that I would go but first I wanted to let Peter and Char know what was going on.

I got in touch with them and told them, Char didn't like it but Peter knew that I had to go with her to find the one that I was meant to be with. I knew that we would always keep in touch with each other and that I would see them again, I left with Alice. The Cullens were currently in Alaska but I wouldn't be meeting my mate there according to Alice I wouldn't meet my mate for fifty years because she was yet to be born. I couldn't believe that I had to wait that long but then again there was a part of me that wasn't sure that I deserved love after everything that I done. We left for the Cullens that very same day

Author's note: Please review and let me know what you think so far also if you can give some love to my beta's story Last Kiss which you can find in my favorite stories list it would be that world to me and I'm not just saying that because I'm the beta for that story its just that it's a really good story and needs more readers.


	2. Chapter 1

Cowboys and Angels

Chapter 1

Author's note: everything belongs to Steph I just play around with her world

My Mimi aka myagrace is the best sorella, bff and beta a girl can ask for but you can't have her she's mine ;)

JPOV

50 years later

The past 50 years were interesting to say the least. Alice and I went to the Cullens and after we explained our past and what we were doing there, we were welcomed with open arms. I was uncomfortable there for the first couple of years because the house was full of couples.

Because Edward could read minds, he could see that he and Alice were mates and he also felt the pull as soon as she walked in the door.

I also felt all the love that was flowing between them.

Carlisle and Esme were also so very much in love but they didn't like to show it off as much as Rose and Em do. Rose was a little bitchy when we first came because she doesn't like change. She was even worse when she found out that we were to become twins that got separated when our parents died. She was sent to live with Carlisle and Esme while I was sent to Texas to live with another aunt and uncle that had recently passed away in a car accident caused by a drunk driver. That was why I have a southern accent and she didn't.

It was, and still is, hard for me to change from drinking the blood of humans to drinking the blood of animals. And there have been times in the past 50 years where I have slipped and drank the blood of humans. I was never judged by the Cullens or Alice but I could always feel the sadness coming from them when it happened. Though they tried to hide it. It always made me feel unworthy of them, which made me strive to always be better.

Alice always kept me up to date on my mate, Isabella, or as she preferred to be called, Bella. It turns out that she is the daughter of the police chief of the tiny town of Forks, Washington where we were now living. Her mother and father got married right out of high school. And after Bella was born and Renee realized that Charlie wasn't going to move out of Forks, she packed herself and Bella up, left Charlie and moved to Phoenix, Arizona.

Bella grew up to be a shy, klutzy, but beautiful young woman. Her mother got remarried and Bella was now moving to Forks to live with her father. Bella would be arriving in the next couple of days to start the new school year and I couldn't wait to finally see what my mate looks like, for the past 50 years the only description that I've had was brown hair, chocolate eyes, pale skin and pink lips. Not a whole lot to go on but Edward and Alice have assured me that I'll love her.

It was a good thing that Forks was one of the rainiest places in the US because we would all be going to school here. Em and Rose would be a year ahead of Edward, Alice and I. I should actually be with Em and Rose but Alice said that it would be better if I didn't appear older to Bella until the time comes that I told her our secret. When I asked Alice if she has seen Bella like me, all that she said was that she is not affecting the future by telling me something that can impact the outcome. It would frustrate me but I could feel happiness coming from her so I took that to mean that Bella would be accepting of me, the secret and want to become a vampire also. I hoped.

This wouldn't be the first time that I've gone trough the school system. But that doesn't make it any easier on me being contained in the classrooms, gym and whatnot for any amount of time. All of the emotions and pumping of blood can drive any vampire crazy and want to drain the whole school. But when you're an empath, everything is amplified to a thousand. It all slams into me non-stop and at the beginning when I was still learning to cocoon myself from the onslaught of emotions, I thought I would go mad and reveal our secret by killing everyone. But thankfully I had Alice, Em, Rose or Edward in all my classes and they would help me to battle the Major from coming out and taking over.

As time went on I have been able to learn to control myself while at school to a point where I could still fill the venom pooling in my mouth but I was able to keep the Major at bay. The other thing that annoyed me about school was how stupid the teachers were and how no matter what school I went to they always taught the same thing just using a different teaching technique. All us Cullen and Hale 'kids' always get good marks in school so the school never says anything when we take time off to go hunting and camping when the weather gets sunny.

I was glad that this time Forks barely has any sunny days, I think this is gonna be my favorite town besides Houston of course. It was two days before school was due to start which means that today was the day that Bella would be arriving to live with Charlie. I'm currently sitting in my room wishing that I could see Bella already but knew that I couldn't see her till school starts because; one, its was a rare sunny day and two, she lives on the other side of town.

I was feeling self conscious about what Bella would think of me, my past and the scars that littered the upper half of my body. I guess I must have been projecting and not knowing it because Em burst through my door and said

"Dude stop with the projecting. You got me feeling like I'm not worthy of anybody."  
>"Sorry man I didn't realize that I was projecting."<br>"What's with all the negative feelings any way?"  
>"Well I'm littered with scars and I have a violent past, I don't know how Bella or anyone for that matter can like me."<p>

"Dude you're the fucking God of War. Man the hell up. She will like you. You're a great person."  
>"I'm not so sure that 'great' is the word that I would use Em."<br>"Dude you are great. You just don't see yourself the way we do."  
>I didn't believe Em even though I could feel nothing but truth comin from him, but still.<p>

"So Mr. 'I know everything', what is it about me that you think is so great?"  
>"Well besides being the God of War and fighting in two wars there is the fact that you speak many different languages so you can woo Bella in any language that you choose. You're a history buff and love to read and from what Alice says Bella loves to read also."<br>I had to admit, those things did make be sound cool but would Bella accept me.

"There is still my past Em that might scare her off."  
>"You don't know that till you talk to her and are ready to tell her about your past."<br>"Yeah, I guess so."  
>"Good. Now let's go hunting. I feel like playing with my food and it will get you out of this funk."<br>"Alight I could do with a hunt anyways."  
>"Great let's go." <p>

So I got up and followed Em to my window, we jump out and took off running. Running was my favorite thing about being a vampire I could run for days and not even get tired. I was so free when I ran, sometimes it felt like flying. We jumped over the river that ran behind the house and streaked into the forest where we stopped to see what was on the menu today. I smelled a heard of deer off to the north and Em smelled a bear off to the south. With a nod of our heads, we took off running in opposite directions.

I slowed down so that the deer couldn't sense me coming when I was twenty feet from them. I hopped up onto a tree branch and started jumping from branch to branch until I was directly over them. There were six of them three males and three females; I knew that the males would be the first to leave so that meant that I could take out the females first. I waited and slowly they started to leave the spot where they were eating and sure enough the males were the first to go.

There was a young deer in the bunch and that one was the one that stayed the longest, I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth. I jumped off the tree branch and right on to the deer's back, I sunk my razor sharp teeth into the deer's neck cutting through the fur and tissues. As soon as the sweet blood started to flow down my throat the burning started to subside somewhat. I kept drinking until the deer was dry, I then buried the body and listened to where the rest of the deer's could have gone, they weren't that far and I took off running. I quickly caught another deer and repeated the process; I then went for one of the males. Once I was fully sated I went to the clearing where I was to meet Em. He wasn't there yet. Most likely still playing with his food, so I took off my shirt so that I could wash up in the river.

I didn't have to worry about any humans coming upon me because we were in a section where no one came to. Which is why we like it. The sun was slightly streaming in through the trees and it felt nice on my bare, cold skin so I left my shirt off after I finished cleaning and lied down in the grass directly under a patch of sunlight. I didn't sparkle like the rest of them, I just merely shimmered. I think that it had something to do with my scars. Where the rest of my family looked like disco balls when sunlight hit them I just looked like a solid ghost, as funny as that sounds.

As I was lying on my back listening to everything around me and listening for Em to come, my mind began to wander. I did this a lot since I knew that it wouldn't be long till Bella arrived, I kept wondering what our first meeting would be like. Would she like me and my family, would she be scared of us and never want to talk to us, would she feel the mating pull as soon as she looked at me or would it take longer for her since she was human?

Her being human was another thing that had me worried. Would I hurt her by doing the smallest thing, would I be able to kiss her without wanting to drain her, could I even stand to be around her and not want to drain her? There were always so many questions that were going around in my head. Half of the time I just wanted the first day of school to start so that I could see her and see what would happen and then there was another part of me that even though she was my mate I didn't want her to come to Forks so that I wouldn't hurt her.

With my past I felt as if I didn't deserve to be loved by someone else and I didn't deserve to have a mate. I confided this to Carlisle one day while the rest of the family was out hunting and it was only him and me home. He told me that my past was in the past and that I did what I had to do to stay alive. If I didn't, I would have been dead a long time ago and not even get the chance to meet my mate. He also said that Alice said that Bella is someone with the biggest heart and she has a lot of compassion for others and that she wouldn't judge people. I had to believe that that was true. I was still worried and that wasn't like me to be worried about something seeing as how I'm the fucking God of War. All vampires fear me because they know what I could do. Even my family feared me when I first joined the family with Alice.

I was wondering if it wouldn't be best to just leave town before even meetin Bella and fallin in love with her when my phone rang I looked at the caller ID expecting it to be Alice but instead it was Peter and I was happy about that because its been a while since we last talked

"Hi Peter."  
>"Don't even think about leaving town."<br>"What? Why the hell not if it's the best thing for everyone?"  
>"It's not the best thing trust me."<br>"What do you know Peter?"  
>"Nothing Major, I told you I'm not a seer like your sister, I only know shit."<br>"SO what shit do you know?"  
>"I know that you can't leave because you need Bella, she is gonna help ya in the future."<p>

"Why what's gonna happen?"  
>"Don't know, all I do know is don't leave town."<br>"Fine, alright Peter I won't leave town."  
>"Good."<br>"So how are ya and Char?"  
>"Oh we're well, just in Tennessee right now. Char wanted to go to the Grand Ole Opry again so here we are."<br>"Make sure you pick me up something cool."  
>"Don't we always?"<br>"Ya you do."  
>"We'll be coming to see ya and Bella at Christmas."<br>"We'll be together by then?"  
>"Yep, its not gonna take you two long to get together."<p>

"Anything else I should know?"  
>"Yep Em will be coming to the clearing in a few."<br>"I though you couldn't see the future."  
>I said chuckling.<p>

"I can't I just know that he will be."  
>"Alight Peter, so I guess I'll talk to ya later."<p>

"Yeah you will, and don't worry. Everything will work out with Bella. Char says she loves ya."  
>"Tell her I love her also. Talk to you again brother."<p>

"Bye brother."

With that I hung up the phone and just waited till Em came. Peter and I didn't always call each other brother it was how we told each other that we love the other without having to saw 'I love ya man' we were close but we didn't do that shit. About 20 minutes later Em came though the clearing looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"What's up with ya?"  
>"Not only did I find one bear, I found two."<br>"So that's what took ya so long."  
>"Yep. I was fighting both of them at the same time, it was a blast." <p>

I just chuckled at Em while he went to wash up a bit in the lake. Em was a big kid at heart. I don't think that he ever fully grew up. He loves to play jokes and always has this happy attitude about him witch is refreshing at times. When the emotions get too much for me I just go and hang out with him. People think that because of his size he is not smart but he really is. He reads but not to the extent that I do. Where I prefer the classic, Em rather read a good spy novel or mystery book. He also loves to play video games and he's very skilled in computers. But don't let his soft playfully side fool ya; if he gets pissed off, watch out. He is like an angry bear that got woken up, we joke that that is why his favorite animal is bears to drink.

He came back over and like a wet dog shook his wet hair over me, I just laughed and said

"Ready to go home?"  
>"Race you."<br>"Ya know ya can't win."

"Says who?"

"I bet you $5000 that ya can't beat me."  
>"You're on."<br>"No cheatin though."  
>"Do I look like someone that would cheat?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Hey man, not fair."<br>"Aww are ya gonna pout now wittle Emmy?"

"Dude shut up and lets race if we are going to."  
>"Alright, alright."<p>

I went and stood next to him.

"Are ya ready?"  
>"Yep." <p>

I took off like a bat out of hell; I knew that I was goin win because next to Edward I was the fastest. I was running full out, Em was about twenty feet behind me cursin because he knew that he was out 5 grand, I just chuckled and kept runnin. I could see the house comin into view and I put on an extra burst of speed leavin Em in my dust.

I was glad that someone had the door already open and I was able to just run right in. I went and sat on the couch to wait for Em and my money, he came in five minutes later with a grumpy look on his face.

"Pay up dude."  
>"Shut up."<br>"Now Em behave, Jasper won fair and square." Esme scolded.

"Yes mom." Em replied with a pout.

Em went upstairs and I followed because I wanted to grab a shower after the hunt, its not like I get dirty anymore but it's always nice to feel fresh. I went into my room and was pickin out my clothes when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Pixie."  
>Alice opened the door and came dancin in and sat on my bed<p>

"What's up Pix?"  
>"Well I wanted to tell you that Bella has arrived."<br>"She has? How does she look?"  
>"Well she looks tired but pretty."<p>

"That's good that she arrived safely."

"Yep."  
>"Anything else Pix?"<br>"Just that when you meet her, it's going to be a good meeting."  
>"How good?"<br>"No way, not telling you that."  
>"Aww come on Pix."<br>"Nope, you are not affecting how everything turns out."  
>"Fine, you mind leavin then? I wanna get my shower." <p>

She stuck her tongue out at me and then skipped out of my room. I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans with a hole in one of the knees and a black tee. Alice is going to complain again for not throwing these away because of the hole but I keep tellin her that it doesn't matter when I'm only at home and no one sees me but the family. I just shrugged my shoulders and decided that I'll just effect her emotions if she annoys me to much and made my way to my bathroom after throwing my jeans and shirt on the bed and grabbing a pair of boxers from my dresser door.

I turned on the water, stripped and climbed into the tub; I started to hum while I cleaned myself. Ten minutes later I got out and dried myself off, pulled on my boxers and walked into my bedroom while running the towel threw my hair. I went over to my bed and threw the towel on it; I then pulled on my jeans and threw on my shirt. After I was dressed I made my way down to the living room to see what everyone was up to.

Esme was sketching at the dinning room table, Carlisle was reading, Edward was at his piano writing some music and occasionally playing a couple notes, Alice was at the computer doing some shopping again, Rosalie was flipping threw a fashion magazine looking at the latest fashions and Em was sitting in front of the TV playing NASCAR Road Racing. I walked over to the couch and sat next to him, I let him finish the game he was playing and when it was over he said

"Wanna play?"  
>"Sure." <p>

So he passed me another controller and started a new game. We played all night and when the morning came he got up when to his and Rose's room and came back downstairs a few minutes later. He stood behind me and threw the money into my lap

"Here's your money man."  
>"Thanks Em."<br>"Sorry I was pissed earlier."  
>"S'ok dude."<br>"We good?"  
>"Of course, you're my brother."<p>

He smiled, punched my arm and then went out for a hunt. I laughed and shook my head because that was typical Em.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: Everything still belongs to Step (damn it) and my Mimi aka myagrace is my beta loves ya Mimi

BPOV

I was in my bedroom making sure that I had everything that I wanted to take with my to Charlie's place packed and ready to go. My Harley was sent over to him last week and he phoned me and told me that it got to him in one piece, which I was glad about because I love that bike.

I was packing up the last box when my mom, Renee, walked into my room.

"Are you really sure that you want to go all the way to Forks?"  
>"Yes mom for the thousands time I wanna go live with dad for awhile and let you and Phil have the house to yourselves with no worries of me walking into see something that I so do want to see."<p>

"Oh but honey we love having you live with us."  
>"Yeah when Phil is home but mom, I can see how lonely you get when he needs to go on the road and you decide to stay home with me."<br>"But…honey."  
>"No mom, its time that you and Phil have some time to yourselves to act like newlyweds."<br>"Are you sure honey?"  
>"Yes mom. Besides, I think that it will be good to go and live with dad. I only get to see him once in awhile and it will be nice to not have to cram so much bonding time in to only a couple of short weeks."<br>"Well you know, honey, that if you get homesick you can always come back home."  
>"I know mom." <p>

She gave me a hug and left, sniffling. I knew that I was doing the right thing and that she would be fine in no time. Phil is here to take care of her. I've been doing it for far too long and its time that I led my own life and not worry or try to talk my mom out of doing something stupid. Phil is a good man and I know that he will take good care of her; I just wanted to act like a teenager and not the parent.

Once I got all of the boxes packed I took one last look around my room. We've lived in this house for as long as I can remember; my room went from a baby's room, to a toddler's, to where it is now. I breathed a sigh and went downstairs to the kitchen to find something to eat.

It was a little weird to be leaving the house that I grew up in and going across the country to live with my dad. Charlie was a lot like me, so I knew that we wouldn't have a problem living together. I just hoped that he accepted my Harley because he didn't sound too happy when I told him that I was sending it before I came. Charlie was the police chief in Forks; that was the job that he got when he found out that I was going to come into the world.

Renee didn't want to live in a small town and be the wife of a police officer. She wanted to travel the world and see different place and people. But Charlie wanted to make sure that he could provide for his child. Renee thought that she could change his mind but he didn't budge. So when I was 1 year old, she packed us up and moved us across country.

I would spend two weeks of my summer with Charlie, and Renee and Charlie would alternate between the holidays of who would get me. My times with Charlie were spent in Forks, and we would go fishing, eat at the local dinner once a week and just do normal father-daughter things. I didn't like Forks because it was always raining, but I can't not see spending time with Charlie. The last couple of years I told Charlie to come out here to Phoenix so that he could get a change in scenery because he's never really been on vacation.

Once I finished eating I took a shower and decided to go on my computer to check out the surrounding area of Forks to see what the other towns and cities had to offer. I found some great new bookstores to check out and I made sure that I wrote down their addresses so that on weekends, once I was settled in, I could check them out.

Reading is my passion and I plan on getting an English degree if I ever go to collage. I knew that I would have to find a job, and put money away because my parents didn't have a lot of money. That was fine with me. I was never one to always be in style or have all of the latest gadgets that came out on the market.

I was starting to get tired and I knew that I would be getting up early the next morning. This morning, I had already sent goodbye emails to my few friends here with promises of keeping in touch.

Just as I was about to log off the computer I got a message saying that I had a new email, I opened it to find out that it was from my oldest friend, Jacob Black. I have known him since I was four years old. Our fathers were close friends and when I came up, and Charlie wanted to go fishing, I was left with Mrs. Black before she died and her three children. The daughters Rachel and Rebecca were a few years older then me and we really didn't talk much, Jacob was younger then me but there was something about him that I liked, even at a young age. He was like my brother, I knew there was a time where he had romantic feels for me but I told him that I could never return those feelings. He was hurt but understood.

I looked at the email and it said

_Bells,_

_I can't wait to see you soon. Promise me that you will come down to the Rez after you get settled. I've got someone for you to meet and the rest of the guys also can't wait to see you._

_Love you and see you soon_

_Jacob_

I sent him a quick reply promising him that I will come and see him soon. I then turned off the computer and went to bed.

Next morning

I woke up at 5am, my flight leaves at 8am and I wanted to make sure that I had everything ready to go to take with me. The boxes were going to be shipped out later today and probably get to Forks in a day or so. I needed to make sure that I had the things that I would need until the rest of my stuff came. I had two bags packed already and I wanted to make sure that I had everything.

I got showered and dressed then went through those bags, everything was in there that I needed so I went downstairs for my finale breakfast with Phil and Renee.

I could see that Renee had already been crying but I knew that I wanted to go and live with Charlie; I guess I was hoping for something new and exciting to happen there.

By 7am we left for the airport so that we could make it in time. The airport wasn't far from our house and because it was Saturday, there wasn't a lot of traffic. We got to the airport and I checked in and we went to sit in the waiting area. At 7:50am, the first call for boarding the plane was called and it was time to say goodbye to mom and Phil

"Well its time for me to go."  
>"Are you sure that you will be alright?" Renee asked<p>

"Yes mom I'll be fine. I know that I want to spend time with dad and it will be good for the both of you to focus on yourselves for a change."  
>"Kiddo, anytime you want to come home just let us know and we will be waiting for you." Phil said.<p>

"Thanks Phil."

They called again for all the passengers to board the plane and with hugs and a final goodbye to mom and Phil; I made my way towards the line of people. After I passed over my ticket, I turned around and waved to mom and Phil and then went to board the plane.

I boarded the plane and, after storing my carry-on in the overhead, I pulled out my book and my iPod and settled in to my seat by the window and got comfortable for the long flight. By the early evening I made it to the airport in Washington. After getting my luggage, I went in search of Charlie. I knew that he knew what time my plane would be in and that he was going to be waiting for me.

It didn't tale me long to find him and, after a brief hug, we made our way out his blue Ford truck, I put my bags in the bed and climbed into the passenger seat. Charlie climbed in and started the truck. The ride was relatively quite except for a few words here and there.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the house that Charlie has owned since I was born. We got out of the truck and Charlie grabbed one of my bags and I grabbed the other. We walked into the house and up the stairs to my bedroom. I opened the door and looked at the blank room that was just waiting for life to come in there. I was glad that I packed some of my favorite posters in the stuff I brought with me so that I had something to look at.

"I went and picked you up some sheets for the bed. I got all different colors, there in the closet."  
>"Thanks dad."<p>

"Yeah, well if you don't need anything I'm gonna head downstairs, the baseball game is about to start."  
>"Sure dad I'm fine."<br>"Call if you need anything."  
>"I will." <p>

With that Charlie left my room and went downstairs, that was one of the things that I loved about Charlie; he didn't hover like Renee would have. I opened up both my suitcases and began to take things out and put them away in the closet and dresser, I knew that I would be sharing a bathroom with Charlie, so I had a bag that I kept my personal toiletries in that I would be horrified if Charlie found.

Once everything was put away, the only things left to do till the rest of the stuff came, was make my bed and put up my posters. I heard someone knocking at the door and a few minutes later Charlie yelled up

"Bells, supper's here!"  
>"Coming!"<p>

I went downstairs and saw that Charlie had order pizza for us.

"I figured that I would get something easy for your first night here."  
>"Yeah, plus you can't cook dad." <p>

He just chuckled and we sat down to eat. Once we were finished, I asked him if there was any tape and he told me where to find it. After I got the tape, I went upstairs to start putting up my posters, and then I went to get some sheets to make my bed. I was starting to feel tired after being up so early, so I decide to grab a shower and then go to bed. I walked out of my room and went downstairs to find Charlie, who was sitting in the living room.

"Hey dad."  
>"Yeah kiddo."<br>"I'm gonna take a shower and then get some sleep."  
>"Ok kid."<br>"See you in the morning dad."  
>"Yep."<p>

I went back upstairs, grabbed my p.j.'s and bathroom stuff and went to take a hot shower. Once I was done and dressed, I threw my clothes into the hamper and then leaned over the banister

"Night dad, love you,"

I heard him grunt before he responded.

"Night Bells, love you too."

I went to my bedroom and crawled into bed after setting my alarm. I knew that tomorrow was going to be an interesting day to say the least. I had some trouble falling asleep but I finally did, dreading the coming day at school.

Author's note: so next chapter is the first day of school, should be fun thanks to every one of you that is reading and reviewing. Now I know that you will be wondering why Bella has a Harley when she is supposed to be a klutz it's because unlike the Bella in the books who can't walk across a flat surface without tripping my Bella has klutzy moments. I wanna ask a favor from you all I know that you are enjoying my stories it would mean the world to me if you can also check out my beat myagrace's stories she has two up now both are Bella/Edward stories; the first is called Last Kiss which starts out as both of them humans but something happens to change what becomes of there lives and the other one is called The Depths of Darkness, this one is completely different Bella is a vampire and Edward is a witch it's a really cool story I know because it wasn't always a Twi fan fic. Thanks guys, until next time.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's note: Everything belongs to Steph still beta by my sorella myagrace. In case any of you wondering this is a new school year Bella is not starting half way through the school year.

JPOV

The sun started to rise, and today was the day that I finally, after fifty years, get to see what Bella looks like and I couldn't wait. I got off my couch were I have been sitting reading and went to get dressed. I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, my favorite worn, black snake skin boots and a black Killers tee. I threw the jeans and tee on my bed and after grabbing some boxers I made my way to the bathroom to shower.

I adjusted the water till it was the way that I like it and after making sure my towels was somewhere where I could grab them after I got out, I stepped into the shower. As I just stood there letting the hot water run down my body, I wonder what all would happen today. My mind came up with different scenarios, but I knew that I wouldn't know what would happen until the day actually started and I saw Bella.

I got out of the shower and toweled myself off and put on my boxers, and walked into my bedroom drying off my hair. I threw on my clothes and picked my backpack and made my way downstairs to wait until it was time to leave.

Em came downstairs next with a big ass smile on his face.

"What's up with you man?"  
>"I finally get to meet my new sis today."<br>"Don't get your hopes up man. She may not even want to be apart of this family."  
>"Of course she will, man."<p>

I just shook my head and waited for the rest of them to come down. Soon it was time to leave for school, Edward and Alice got in Edward's silver Volvo, Em and Rose climbed into Rose's M3 red convertible and I was deciding on weather to take my black Ford F-150 truck or my black 2011 Harley-Davidson motorcycle. I decided on takin my Harley so I grabbed my helmet and hopped on. As soon as I started the engine we all pulled out of the garage with Edward and Alice in the lead.

It didn't take us long to get to school and we still had some time before the first bell rang so we just hung out around out vehicles. The rest of the school was scared of us and kept well away from us, but that never stopped them talking about us. We never paid attention to anything they said. With ten minutes before the first bell was due to ring I still hadn't seen anything of Bella, I knew that Alice would tell me when she was here if the pull for my mate didn't do that. In the distance I could hear the sounds of another motorcycle coming down the road and Alice started to squeal, so I could only assume that Bella would be here soon, though I wonder why I could hear a motorcycle coming closer when I knew that I was the only one in town that own one.

I saw the answer to my own question when a blue Harley pulled into the school parking lot. I wasn't sure but I had a guess that it was a 2000 bike. There were a couple of spots open but the driver passed those and parked in the spot next to my bike. I could tell that it was a woman that was driving the Harley. The driver of the Harley took off her helmet and that was my first glimpse of who I knew to be from Alice's description, one Isabella Swan, my mate. I was mesmerized, she was so beautiful in the girl next door way, she smiled at me and said,

"Hey nice bike, is that the newest one?"  
>"Yeah it is." I answered her.<p>

I wanted to say more but just then the bell rang and she said

"Oh shit, I gotta get to the office. Can you point me in the direction?"  
>"I can walk you there if you like."<br>"Yeah sure. The name's Bella Swan, by the way."  
>"Pleasure to meet ya, ma'am, I'm Jasper Whitlock."<p>

I noticed her smile grow even more when she heard my accent come out and we started to walk towards the office. We didn't say anything but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. I noticed most of the remaining male population staring at her but she didn't pay them any attention. Soon we were at the office.

"Thanks Jasper, for walking with me."  
>"You're quite welcome, Bella."<br>"Well I hope to see you again."  
>"Yeah same here."<p>

With a wave she walked into the office and I breathed a sigh of relief that out first meeting went off with out a hitch.

I made my way to my first class; English and went to sit in the back row; Edward, Alice, Em, and Rose were all in this class with me, it was a rare occurrence when we all got to have a class together. Em and Rose was sitting together across from me and Edward and Alice were sitting together in front of me. The teacher started the class and about ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. The teacher, Ms. Spence went over to see who was knocking, and I knew right away who it was from the strawberry and chocolate scent that wafted threw the air. Bella was going to be in this class, and I knew that there were only two spots open; beside me and beside the idiot, Mike Newton. I could hear Bella telling Ms. Spence that she was in the office and that was why she was late. Ms. Spence told her that she understood and to come on in. Ms. Spence moved away from the door and Bella walked in.

Ms. Spence said "Class this is Miss. Isabella Swan, or just Bella."  
>There was a murmur of hellos and then Ms. Spence said to Bella,<p>

"There are two seats open you can choose which on you want to sit at."

"Thanks."

Ms. Spence pointed where the seats were and Mike was trying to give his best come hither look to get Bella to sit with him. Mike though that he was God's gift to women when in reality the only ones that actually gave him any notice were Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. Bella looked at Mike and gagged at his attempt to get her to fall for him. She then looked over to me and I gave her a slight smirk which she returned and Bella said,

"I'll go sit in the back."

She pointed towards me and Ms. Spence nodded in agreement, so Bella made her way towards me and sat down. Once she was seated Ms. Spence picked up where she left off. As soon as Ms. Spence had her back turned to write on the board Bella whispered,

"Hey Jasper."  
>"Hey Bella."<p>

"So how are you?"  
>"I'm alright. You?"<br>"Good. Hey what's up with that idiot in the front row that was trying to get me to sit with him?"  
>"Oh that's Mike Newton, he thinks that he's God's gift to women."<br>She looked over to Mike and I did as well, he was pissed off that Bella was sitting next to me and not him.

"Oh gag"  
>"I know."<p>

"So, how long have you been living in Forks, Jasper?"  
>"My family and I moved down her from Alaska a couple of years ago."<br>"How many are in your family?"  
>"Well, I have two brothers and two sisters, we're all adopted."<p>

"So, what are their names?"  
>"Well, my actual sister's name is Rosalie. She's the blond one over there, and that's Emmett with her. In front of us are Alice and Edward."<br>"What a big family you have."  
>"Yeah."<br>"Would you tell me more about you guys?"  
>"I would, but the bell is about to ring ending class."<br>"Oh."

I could tell that she wasn't happy about having our conversation end, and to tell the truth I wasn't either. Alice whispered to low for the humans to hear,

"_Invite her to lunch; Jazz"  
>"Will that be o.k. with you guys?"<br>"Sure, we would love to meet her."  
>"Alright then."<em>

So I did what Alice said to do.

"Hey Bella?"  
>"Yes Jasper."<br>"Wanna have lunch with my family and me?"  
>"Sure, I would love to meet your family."<p>

"Great, so I'll see you at lunch."  
>"Can't wait."<p>

Just then the bell rang.

"Bye Jasper."  
>"Bye Bella."<p>

Bella gathered her things and then with a wave to me she set off for her next class. I had French next with Edward, so I knew that I would be able to learn more about her and what she thought about me. I was surprised that she wasn't scared by me and that she unknowingly sat with five vampires. I guess that she didn't scare easily. I waited for Edward, and together we both walked off to French. We didn't talk about Bella because we didn't want to be overheard while walking, but we knew that once class started we would be able to talk.

I was a little saddened that I would not get to see Bella again this class but I knew that I needed to talk to my brother. As soon as class started I whispered to Edward,

"So, what did you get from her?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"Nothin… what do you mean nothin?"  
>"I can't hear her mind, Jazz."<br>"How is that possible? You're a fuckin mind reader."  
>"I can't penetrate her mind."<br>"What does that mean?"  
>"I think that she might be a shield."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes, of course we will need to talk to Carlisle about this but I'm fairly certain that she is."<br>"Well that's interestin."  
>"Yeah, I know."<p>

Nothing else was said because there was nothing to say.

BPOV

Who knew that when I woke up this morning, dreading on coming to a new school in a tiny town where everyone grew up together, that I would find someone that I actually liked.

When I pulled into the parking lot, I didn't expect to find another person that owned a motorcycle, but I did. Now, I'm usually shy but I drove right over to the other motorcycle and parked next to it. As soon as I saw him, I was in awe. He was tall, maybe six foot, with honey blond hair and gold eyes that I could get lost in. I wondered why he had gold eyes but I didn't really care one way or another. I started too talked to him and I found that I really liked talking to him. But like all good things, it came to an end when the bell rang. I asked him to point me in the direction of the office and when he offered to escort me to the office, I was thrilled at the chance of getting to talk to him. We didn't talk, but I was glad to find out that he was in my first class, so I went to sit with him after finding out where the other seat was. I gagged at the idiot trying to get me to sit with him.

I was glad that he asked me to sit with him and his family at lunch because I really wanted to learn more about him. I made my way to my next class which was math. I was never good in math, but I needed to take it so that I could get my credit towards my diploma. I was just glad that this was my second to last year of high school.

I walked into the class half expecting to see Jasper already sitting there, but he wasn't. I guess that we have different classes this period. I hoped that the vile Mike Newton wouldn't be in this class. I noticed an empty desk and I went to sit at it. There were still a few minutes till class started, so I decided to doodle on my paper. I heard the chair beside me pull out and I looked sideways to see who was sitting next to me. It was a girl with glasses, a pretty face and brown hair.

"Hi! I'm Angela Webber."

"Hi Angela, I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella."  
>"Ha ha, ok, Bella it is."<p>

We were quiet for awhile, then the teacher walked in and started to teach the lesson. When he set us to our work Angela started to talk to me again.

"So Bella, how are you liking your first day so far?"  
>"Well, it's not like the high schools in Phoenix that is for sure."<br>"Have you met anyone yet?"  
>"Besides you, yes I met Jasper Whitlock."<br>"You mean the drop dead sexy blond in the Cullen family?"

"Yeah, do you know them?"  
>"Well, I don't know a lot about them. Their family moved down here from Alaska like two years ago and the father, Carlisle, works at the hospital, while his wife, Esme, is an interior decorator. Other than that, I don't know much."<br>"How come?"  
>"They like to stick to themselves mostly. They don't really talk to the others here, which was why I was surprised that he talked to you."<br>"Oh, maybe he was just being friendly."  
>"Maybe. Hey what are you doing for lunch?"<br>"Oh, Jasper asked me to sit with him and his family."  
>"Oh, ok that's interesting."<br>"Why?"  
>"No it's not like it sounds. Just that, like I said, they don't really socialize with the rest of us."<br>"Oh."

"Yeah."  
>"How about tomorrow I sit with you?"<br>"Sure I'd love that."  
>"Alright then."<p>

We went back to working on our math problems, but my mind was wandering. I was wondering, why out of everyone in this school, Jasper singled me out as the first person to talk to when they could have chosen to not talk to me like they do with all the rest of the students. I liked Angela, she was nice and she also didn't feel the need to fill every moment with talking.

When the bell rang, I said goodbye to Angela and made my way to history. When I walked in I saw who Jasper told me was Alice waving at me and pointing at the seat next to her, so I went over to sit beside her.

"You're Alice, right?"  
>"Yep I am."<br>"Jasper pointed you out to me in English."  
>"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you then but I waited and hoped that we had another class together before lunch."<br>"So, Alice where do you and your family live?"  
>"In a white house that's just outside of town. We like to be close to the forest."<p>

"Why?"  
>"We are a big outdoor family, we like to hunt, hike, climb, all that stuff."<br>"Ah, well that makes sense as to why you want to live away from town."  
>"Yes, it's nice to be able to go out our back door and go walking in the woods."<br>"Must be beautiful."  
>"Oh it is, you'll have to come for a visit sometime and see it."<br>"I would like that."

"Of course your first time out you'll need to follow one of us, it can get very tricky trying to find us."  
>"Oh, how come?"<br>"There are no roads that leads to our house."  
>"What is it, like, people go in and never come out again?" I asked with a laugh.<p>

"No silly Bella, people do come out but we just like our privacy."

All too soon the teacher came in and started the lesson. I like Alice, she was a little bouncy for me, but she was still cool. She looked like a pixie. If I had to guess, I would say that she is a little shorter then me. She had spiky black hair and seemed to drink too much coffee. But I also got the feeling that we were going to be the best of friends.

I was watching her out of the corner of my eye because all that bouncing had that effect on a person when she suddenly went ridged as a board. She didn't move or blink for a few minutes, I wondered what was wrong so I decided to shake her arm to see if I could figure out if she was alright or not. I shook her shoulder a few times and then finally she snapped out of it.

"Alice, are you alright?"  
>"What? Oh yeah I'm fine, just was lost in a day dream that's all."<br>"Are you sure that you are alright? Maybe you should go see the nurse or something."

"No Bella, I promise I'm alright."  
>"Ok."<p>

For the remainder of the class she didn't go stiff as a board again though I did keep an eye on her to make sure that nothing was wrong or gonna go wrong with her again. She was back to her regular bouncy self and acting as if nothing had happened. I wondered if this sort of thing happens all the time. When the bell rang, Alice said,

"I'll walk with you to lunch."  
>"I've got to stop off at my locker first to drop my books off."<br>"Ok we'll go to yours first and then mine from there we'll make our way to the cafeteria."  
>"Sure, let's go."<p>

So we walked to my locker, or rather I walked and she seemed to dance down the hallway. As we walked, she told me about some of the students here that had a reputation. There was Lauren Mallory, who thought that she was the most popular girl in school and likes to insult others, and her best friend, Jessica Stanley. Together they tried to rule the school.

As we were walking towards Alice's locker, I decided to ask her why they didn't talk to the others in school.

"Hey Alice?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I was just wondering why it that you guys don't talk to others in the school?"  
>"Oh, well they tend to judge us and think that we are weird."<br>"Why?"  
>"Well, because other then the fact that we all have pale skin and gold eyes, we don't look alike."<br>"But I thought that you all were adopted?"  
>"Oh, we are."<br>"So, why does it matter if you don't all look alike?"  
>"It's hard to say Bella, the rest in this school just stay away from us."<br>"So, what is it about me that made you guys want to talk to me?"

"Well, it's that we have this feeling that you are not someone that judges others for what they are, or where they come from."  
>"Your right as long as you respect me, I don't care what your past is like, or where you come from."<br>"Thank you, Bella. It's so nice to meet someone like you."  
>"You're welcome."<br>"You know, you remind me of Carlisle, a lot."  
>"Oh, why?"<br>"Well, you both are very compassionate towards other."  
>"He sounds like a very nice man."<br>"Oh, he is. I can't wait for you to meet him."

She took my hand and we walked off towards the cafeteria. I was a little worried and excited. I was worried because I wondered if the rest of Alice and Jasper's family would be as nice as they are. And excited because I was going to be seeing Jasper again. There was this feeling inside of me that made me want to be with Jasper at all times. I couldn't figure out what that meant. I also wasn't gonna tell anyone for fear that they might think that I'm crazy for wanting to be next to a guy all the time that I just met.

Author's note: So next up we will be having lunch with the Cullens. Should be fun, but hard for them seeing as how they'll need to eat human food lol. Again thanks to all of you reading and reviewing. Until next time friends


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everything still belongs to Steph *sad Monkey Junkie* and my beta still ROCKS loves ya my Mimi (myagrace)

BPOV

Alice and I entered the lunchroom, and I did a quick scan to see if the rest of them were there yet. They were. We went to stand in line first to get lunch before heading over. I grabbed a slice of pizza, a bag of chips and a can of Pepsi. Alice, I noticed, only bought an apple and a bottle of water. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she just chuckled and said,

"I don't really like the food here."  
>"Make's sense, its not all that good but the pizza always tastes good."<br>"I'll take your word for it." 

I just shrugged my shoulders and went to pay for it. After we paid, we walked over to their table and Alice made introductions.

"Bella I would like you to meet my brothers and sister. This is Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and of course you already know Jasper."  
>"Hi everyone."<p>

I gave each of them a small smile, but when my eyes went to Jasper, my smile grew bigger.

"Bella, here, have a seat next to Jasper."

I took my seat next to Jasper with a little batch of butterflies in my stomach. We didn't talk for awhile we just ate. Once in awhile I noticed a grimace cross there faces and I wondered what that was about. I also noticed that Alice sat next to Edward and Rosalie sat next to Emmett.

Once we finished eating that was when we started to talk.

"So Bella, what brings you to Forks?" Edward asked.

"Well my mom got remarried and she was always sad when Phil needed to travel with his baseball team. He plays minor league baseball. Anyway, I decided to move here with my dad so that they can have some time together."  
>"So what do you think of Forks so far?" Emmett asked next.<p>

"It's wet."

Everyone burst out laughing at that and it took a few minutes for Emmett to calm down.

"So I take it you don't like the rain then." Rosalie said.

"No, anything cold or wet I don't really like."  
>"Well you're out of luck here because there's barely any sunny days." Jasper said.<p>

"Well I'll just have to get used to it." I said with a smile to him which he returned

Just then, the bell rang ending lunch. I stood up and said to everyone,

"Well it was great to meet all of you. I hope we have some more classes together."  
>"Oh I'm sure that we will." Alice said with a twinkle in her eyes like she knew something that I didn't.<p>

We all said goodbye and after throwing out my garbage I made my way to my next class which was French. I walked into class and a few minutes later, the vile Mike Newton walked in and decided that he just had to talk to me.

"Sup girl?"  
>"What do you want?" I said with a sneer.<p>

"I'm hurt girl that you picked a freak over me."  
>"Jasper is not a freak, he's ten times better then you."<br>"Yeah right."  
>"At least he doesn't think that he is god's gift to women, he knows It." said a voice from behind Mike.<p>

I looked over Mike's shoulder; there stood Rosalie in all her beautiful glory. Mike turned to look at her also and said

"I may not be god's gift to women but at least I'm not an outsider like you lot."  
>"We maybe outsiders but at least we are not the scum of the earth like you are Newton. Now scram and if I ever see you around Bella again, I'll personally show you what kind of freak I am."<p>

I noticed that her eyes seemed to go black. With a sneer towards Rosalie and me, Mike left in a huff. I expected Rosalie to go and sit somewhere else because she didn't really talked to me and I got the feeling that she didn't like me. I was surprised though that she came around the desk, and pulled out the chair and sat down.

"Hey Bella."

"Um… hey Rosalie."

"Hun, call me Rose. Everyone does."  
>"Ok Rose."<br>"Sorry we didn't get to talk at lunch but I'm kind of protective of my family and I don't really like outsiders, but you're different."  
>I sat there dumbfounded what is it about me that has this family that never talks with anyone suddenly want to talk and hang out with me.<p>

"It's ok Rose"  
>"Really?"<br>"Well, yeah."

"You really are special."

"Um… thanks"

I gave her a smile which she returned and I noticed that her eyes had gone back to being gold again. I figured that it was a trick of the lights or my eyes. I wanted to ask her, why they all had golden eyes but was afraid so I just kept my mouth shut. The teacher came in and class started.

French, like math, wasn't one of my strong subjects and I tried to remain hidden from the teacher's view so that he wouldn't call on me, because I knew that I would pronounce the words wrong. I was lucky that the teacher never called on me. But a couple of times he called on Rose and her French accent was so beautiful that it sound like she had lived in France before. Once classes ended, I groaned at the homework that needed to be done. I guess Rose heard because she said,

"What's wrong Bella?"  
>"French is not a strong subject for me and I know that I'm gonna fail this class and probably have to take it again next year or during summer school."<p>

"Well how about I tutor you so that you won't have to fail this class and retake it."  
>"Wait, you would do that for someone that you just met?"<br>"Yep."  
>"Why?"<br>"Well, I like you and so does my family, and I think it would be great if we all get to spend more time together."  
>"Um, if you're sure and I won't be taking you away from any other obligations, then I accept."<br>"Believe me, my cars won't miss me. That is my only other obligation."  
>"Your cars?"<br>"Yeah I like to work on cars."

By this point we were walking towards our next classes.

"That's cool that you like to work on cars."  
>"Yeah, so how about you come to our house tonight and we can start your tutoring."<br>"Ok, I'll have to go to my place first to leave a note for me dad"

"That's fine. Well Bella we better run we don't want to be late for our classes."  
>"Ok Rose."<br>"I'll see you in gym, you have that last period right?"  
>"Yeah"<p>

"Great, so I'll see you then with the rest of the family."  
>"Wait your all in my gym class?"<br>"Yep."

With a wave she, like Alice, danced away down the hall to her next class while I made my way to art. I got to the classroom with a few minutes to spare and saw that Edward was in this class. With a smile and a wave I went over to sit next to him.

"Well it looks like I got at least one Cullen in almost all of my classes."  
>"Oh really?"<br>"Yep, Alice in history with me, Rose in French, all of you in English and also gym from what Rose tells me and now here you are in my art class."  
>"Yes, it does seem that way."<br>"The only ones I don't have a separate class with are Emmett and Jasper."  
>"That is too bad, but at least you get to see them in English and gym."<br>"Yeah, that's the good thing."

The teacher came in then and told us that we would be studying Vincent Van Gogh. We would go through all of his work and then we would have to pick our favorite piece and write an essay about it and also try to make our own. I was excited by the ideal and couldn't wait to get started on my essay. I liked Van Gogh's work of course my favorite was 'Starry Night' but I also like 'Sunflowers' and 'Café Terrace on the Place du Forum'. Now to pick one of those to work on. Class was great, Edward seemed to really know a lot about Van Gogh and I like him. Once class ended, we gathered our things and made our way towards the gym. We parted ways, Edward going in one direction towards the men's changing room and I to the women's changing room. When I walked in, I saw Alice and Rose and they waved me over so that I could get changed with them. I noticed Angela not far away. I waved to her which she returned. Once Alice and Rose saw who I was waving to, they went over to Angela and introduce themselves and asked Angela to come over closer with us. I could see how nervous she was, she looked at me and I gave her a smile and a nod. She smiled back, and brought her things over to be with us. Once we were all dressed for gym, we made our way out to sit on the benches to wait for class to begin. Alice, Rose, Angela and I were all sitting and talking and soon I noticed Jasper, Edward and Emmett walking out. A big smile graced my face upon seeing Jasper. He, like everyone else, was wearing the stander gym outfit but he had on long pants and a long sleeve shirt instead of the short and tee's like the rest of the guys were wearing but he wore it like it was a high fashion designer's outfit . Jasper, Emmett and Edward all saw us and came over to sit with us, we introduced them to Angela and they, like Alice and Rose, really seemed to like her.

Coach Clapp started the class. We would be doing tennis for two weeks. I groaned at that because I didn't have good hand-eye coordination when it came to sports. We had to team up in pairs, Alice went with Edward, Rose with Emmett, and Angela went with a guy named Ben. Jasper came over to me and said,

"Want to be partners?"

"I'm not very good at sports."  
>"That's alright darlin. I'll make sure to stay out of your way and also make sure ya don't kill anyone."<p>

When he called me darlin, I blushed and then to hear him laugh, my heart soared. Though I tried to play it off.

"Well if you're sure."  
>"Course I am, darlin."<br>"Alight then, yes Jasper; I would like to be your partner."

He smiled at me and then went to get two tennis rackets for us. He was true to his word; he always made sure that I didn't hurt myself, him or anyone else around us. With fifteen minutes left before the bell rang, coach let us play a game of doubles. It was Rose and I against Jasper and Emmett. I noticed that Edward and Ben were up against Alice and Angela. The guys were really competitive but the girls were also. Rose made sure to keep the ball away from me and at the end of the fifteen minutes we had won the game. I helped a little but it was more so Rose that did all the work and she didn't even seem tired or broke a sweat.

We all walked into the separate dressing rooms and got changed. Angela was the first dress and with a wave and a see you tomorrow over her shoulder she was gone. Rose then turned to me and said,

"So you said you want to start your tutoring tonight right?"

"Yeah, if your not busy."  
>"No I'm not busy."<br>"Alright then."  
>"Good, so Em can go with Alice and Edward. I'll follow you home so that you can tell your dad where you're going. And if you want you can leave your motorcycle there and I'll drive you to our house and then back to yours afterwards."<br>"That sounds great to me."  
>"Alight then, lets go." <p>

We finished getting dressed and then with a goodbye for now to the others. I got on my motorcycle and started it up. I pulled into the line of cars that were waiting to leave the parking lot with Rose right behind me. It didn't take long to get to my house. I turned off the motor, jumped off and went into the house.

I wrote a note to Charlie saying

_Dad,_

_I'm over at Dr. Cullen's house. The oldest daughter, Rosalie is going to be helping me in French. Don't worry I'll be back soon. _

_Bells_

I picked up my backpack again after putting the note on the fridge and locked the door and made my way to Rose's BMW. I opened the passenger's side door and climbed in.

"Ready?"  
>"Yep, the note is on the fridge telling him where I am."<br>"Good."  
>"Wait, he does know your family right?"<br>She laughed and said,

"Yes Bella, he has met my father a couple of times when your dad needed to go to the hospital for work."  
>"O.k. good."<p>

Rose turned on the radio and we made the drive up to her house in relative silence.

Author's note: So what do you think of lunch and Bella meeting the rest of the Cullen 'kids'? Up next will be Bella's first glimpse of the house and meeting Esme and Carlisle. As always thanks for reading and review. My apologies for not responding to your reviews last chapter but Jasper has been keeping me very busy ;) with a story I was working on for a contest. I thank all of you for your reviews and promise to get back to you this time. Until next time *waves*


	6. Chapter 5

Cowboys and Angels Chapter 5

Author's note: Everything belongs to Steph (sad)

Beta by: myagrace love ya sorella

JPOV

It was sad to see Bella go but I knew that in time I would be seein her again soon. Rose was goin to be tutorin Bella in French which I was thankful for because that meant more time with her. But first we needed to get back home to ask Carlisle if she is a shield or not and if she's not then why can't Edward hear her.

I got on my motorcycle, pulled out and got behind Edward, Alice and Em. Rose had already followed Bella home so that she could bring her here and drive her home again. Alice had already called Carlisle at work when we found out that Edward couldn't hear her so he was already waitin at the house for us. As soon as we got out of the city limits we sped up our drivin because one, this road that leads to our house is almost always empty and two, we wanted to have this conversation before Bella got here.

It didn't take us long to get to the house and we all went into the massive garage to park next to all of our other cars. We all liked to go fast and when runnin wasn't an option, we opted for fast cars. We also never needed to worry about a mechanic because Rose was a wiz at fixin cars. I could tell that Carlisle was in his study waitin for us. We walked through the door that led from the garage to the mud room and then Edward and I went up to Carlisle's study while Em went to go play video games. We wanted to all do our homework with Bella so that she would fell more at home.

As soon as we got outside of Carlisle's door he told us to enter before Edward even knocked. We walked in and we sat in the chairs facin his desk.

"Now, my sons, what has you so concerned that I would need to leave work early?"

"Well, as you know Jasper met Bella today." Edward said.

"I hope that there were no problems."  
>"No Carlisle, everything went off without a hitch." I told him.<p>

"Good so what is the problem?"  
>"I can't hear her Carlisle."<br>"What do you mean, Edward?"  
>"Exactly what I said. I can't penetrate her mind it's silent to me."<br>"Has this ever happen before?"  
>"No."<br>"Edward has a theory on why that might be though." I added.

"And what is that?"  
>"That she is a shield, like Renata."<p>

Renata was Aro's, of the Volturi, personal shield. She never leaves his side and she always touchin him in some way. I often wonder if she is with him when he is with his wife. Scary thought.

"Well that could very well be. It is not unheard of that a human shows sings of having a gift."  
>"So what do we do?" I asked.<p>

"Well we could call Elezar down to see if what we think is true. As you know his gift is the ability to detect gifts of both humans and vampires alike."

"I think that that is our best course of action."  
>"Good then I will call him to see when he can come."<br>"Should we tell Bella about us first and explain why he's comin or keep it from her until the time is right to tell her?" I asked.

"Well son are you ready to tell her our secret?"

"Um… I do want her to know all about us but she just met us and I don't really want to spring that on her just yet." I replied.

"So we can have him come down now or wait until you tell her all about us and then ask him to come and confirm if she is, in fact a shield."  
>"I'll go for the latter."<p>

"Alright son, that is what we will do."

"Ok."

"So when do I get to met your mate son?"  
>"She should be here soon. Rose is gonna be tutorin her in French." I told him.<p>

"Ah yes, I can hear Rose's BMW coming down the drive. We should make our way downstairs so that we can greet her."

We stood and then went down to the livin room so that we can await my beloved's arrival. Em already had a game playin so I went and grabbed a controller to play also. Carlisle and Esme were sittin on the other couch. Carlisle had a book that he was readin and Esme had her sketch book out. Edward was in his favorite spot, his piano and from what I could hear, he was workin on a new composition, and Alice was on the computer shoppin, like always. It wasn't long until we heard Rose's BMW comin to a stop in front of the house and I felt awe, wonder and amazement and I knew that it was comin from Bella I guess that she had never seen a house like ours. Soon we could hear two doors openin, then the sounds of footsteps on the gravel and then walkin up the steps. Rose opened the door and walked into the house with Bella followin her. We heard Rose say

"_Welcome to our house Bella."  
>"It's beautiful."<em>

"_Well its all thanks to Esme. Come on I think that they are all in the front room."_

They walked the short distance to the front room and then Rose said,

"Carlisle and Esme, I would like you to met our new friend. This is Isabella Swan."

"Bella."

"Right, sorry, she prefers to be called Bella." Rose said then laughed.

Carlisle and Esme stood up and walked over to her. Carlisle was the first to speak.  
>"A pleasure to meet you, Bella."<br>"Hello Dr. Cullen."  
>"Please call me Carlisle."<br>"Alright Carlisle."  
>"Hello dear, welcome to our home."<br>"Hello Mrs. Cullen, your house is beautiful."  
>"Please dear, call me Esme. Would you like a snack before you start your work?"<br>"I wouldn't want to trouble you Mrs. …. Esme."  
>"It's no trouble my dear, believe me."<br>"Alright then, yes I would like a snack."

"Alright you kids go to the table and get to work and I'll bring out the snacks."

We all grabbed out books and went to the table with Bella and Rose. We sat down and Rose said to Bella,

"Would you like to do your French first or the rest of your homework?"

"I wanna leave French for last if you don't mind."  
>"Of course I don't."<p>

As we were doing our homework, Esme brought out a snack for Bella, which she picked at while she was workin. She didn't even notice that we weren't eatin which we were happy about because that meant that we didn't have to eat human food. But I knew that we would have to be doin it as long as Bella eats her lunch with us. Which were the non-sunny days, and until she found out about us also. I didn't mind as long as I got to spend as much time with my mate as possible. I was plannin on askin her out on a date on Saturday, weather providin, that is.

Before long though Bella had all of her other homework done and it was time to work on her French homework. All of us got up and left so that Bella wouldn't have the distraction of us around her when she was tryin to study. Edward, Em and I all went to play one of Em's racein games while Alice went and did somethin in her and Edward's room.

About half an hour later, lots of frustration, three games and one broken controller, Rose called the lesson quits for the night seein as how it was gettin late. Bella came out of the dinnin room, walked over at sat down next to me. I had to restrain myself from placin a kiss on the top of her head and wrappin an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. She just sat there watchin Em play a game by himself. All too soon though it was time for her to leave. She surprised all of us when she turned to Rose and said,

"Rose, would you mind if Jasper drove me home instead?"  
>"No Bella, I won't mind at all, as long as Jasper doesn't mind."<p>

"No I don't mind darlin. If that's what ya want."  
>"Yes I would like that."<br>"Well alright then, shall we go?"  
>"Yes. I need to get dinner started for Charlie and I."<p>

"Well let's go then."

Bella got up and I followed, she said goodbye to everyone, tellin them that she would see them tomorrow at school. As we were walkin to the back door Alice said at vampire volume,

"_Jasper, ask her out before you leave tonight it's gonna be overcast on Saturday."  
>"Thanks Ali."<br>"Welcome."  
><em>We got to the garage and I said to Bella,

"What do ya wanna take? My motorcycle or my truck over there?"  
>"Um… let's take the truck, I don't have my helmet with me and if Charlie saw me without my helmet on. I wouldn't be able to drive my cycle."<br>"Alright darlin, let's take the truck."

So we walked over to my truck and I held open her door and helped her to climb in, then I went over to the driver's side at a human pace and got in. I started the truck and we drove out of the garage.

BPOV

I had wanted Jasper to drive me home because I wanted to spend some time alone with him without the rest of the family around. I really like Jasper and my only hope is that he isn't seeing someone else, but I didn't think that he was because he always only hung out with his family. And now me. I wanted to get to know him, and there was a part of me that was hoping that maybe we could date. But I didn't think that was possible because he was a god and I was just a plain 'girl next door' type.

We got out to the garage and Jasper asked me what vehicle to take and as much as I wanted to get on the back of his motorcycle and have an excuse to touch him, I knew that Charlie would kill me and take away my bike. I told Jasper half of what I was thinking and he agreed. He opened the door for me to climb in and then went around to the driver's side. While he was walking around the truck I took at deep breath because the truck smelt so much like Jasper. Jasper had an outdoorsy scent, he smelt like pine trees, rain and a hint of whisky, which I know is not an outside smell but that was what he smelt like to me. I took several deep breaths because I wanted to remember this smell at all times. I was almost caught taking another breath when Jasper opened the door. I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks and I hoped Jasper didn't notice it; it would be hard to explain what I was embarrassed about.

At first it was quiet and I really wanted to know things about him, so I decided that I would have to be the one to start talking first.

"So what part of the south are you from Jasper?"  
>"Texas, I was a youngin when mine and Rose's folks died. At the time Carlisle and Esme could only take her, so I went to live with another of my aunt and uncle's."<br>"So because you were so young you picked up the accent?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

"What was your childhood like?"  
>"Hard work mostly, but it was fun."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Well my aunt Lara and Uncle Jay lived on a farm, so we were always up at the crack of dawn gettin the farm in workin order for the day."<br>"What was the farm like?"  
>"You know, I don't really remember now. I do know that the days were long and hot, the work was hard but I enjoyed it. I got to learn how to ride a horse and take care of sick animals."<p>

"Sounds like a great place."  
>"Oh it was."<br>"You ever think about going back?"

"Yes but not any time soon."  
>"Why?"<br>"It would be too hard. I just lost Aunt Lara and Uncle Jay not long ago to a car accident."  
>"I'm sorry."<br>"Thank you."

We had gotten to my house and I was surprised to see that we were already home. It wasn't late yet and Charlie wasn't home so I decided to invite Jasper in.

"Jazz."  
>"Jazz?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.<br>"Um… it's just a nickname I thought of for you. I won't call you it if you don't like it."

"No darlin I like it. It's just that no one has ever given me a nickname."  
>"Oh I see."<br>"So what did ya wanna ask me?"  
>"I was wondering if you wanted to come in for a bit?"<br>"I would love to darlin."

A smile broke out across my face I was happy that he wanted to spend more time with me plus also that southern drawl sent shivers down my spin whenever he spoke. I unbuckled my seatbelt and before I had the door open Jazz was standing there waiting to help me out. I took his hand in mine and gasped because his hand was ice cold.

"Sorry darlin, I've got poor circulation. It's somethin that runs in the family."

"It's ok Jasper."

I closed the truck door and walked hand in hand with Jasper to my house. The coldness of his hand wasn't the only thing that I felt. I also felt a spark that shot right up my arm and into my heart. I wondered what that was all about. Once I got over the shock of how cold Jasper was I didn't mind it any more, it was a comfort to me. I opened the door and reluctantly had to let go of Jasper's hand so that I could take off my coat and shoes.

"You want to come and sit in the kitchen with me while I make dinner, or do you want to go watch TV?"  
>"I'll come with you if you don't mind."<br>"No I don't mind."

So I walked into the kitchen with Jasper following me. I could feel his eyes on my and I blushed a little at that because I knew that he was checking out my ass. Once we got to the kitchen, Jasper sat down at the table while I went to the fridge to pull out the steaks that I put in there this morning to marinate. I pulled them out and started to cook them. While they were cooking, I made a salad and bake potato for Charlie, and some French fries for myself. Once everything was going I went to sit at the table with Jasper.

"So tell me more about your family."  
>"Well Edward loves to play the piano, he's even written some compositions. Rose, as you know, works on cars. Alice likes to design clothes. Em is the jokester of the family. Esme loves to decorate the house from time to time and Carlisle is the one that we all go to if we have questions about anythin. He's very wise."<br>"What about you?"  
>"What about me?"<br>"Well what do you like to do?"  
>"I like to read, play my guitar and write songs, drive my motorcycle and go hiking."<br>"Would you play something for me sometime?"  
>"Sure darlin, I would be honored to play something for you." <p>

I smiled at him and went to finish dinner. As soon as dinner was done Charlie walked into the door.

"Hey Bells, who's this?"  
>"Hey dad, this is my new friend, Jasper."<br>"You're one of Doc Cullen's kids, right?"  
>"Yes sir, I am." Jasper drawled.<p>

"Nice to meet you Jasper."  
>"You as well, sir."<p>

Charlie stuck his hand out to shake Jasper's and like me as soon as he felt the coldness of Jasper's hand he gasped.

"My apologies, sir. I have poor circulation, it runs in the family."  
>"It's alright son. And please no more of this sir business, call me Charlie."<br>"Yes si… er I mean Charlie."

Charlie just chucked and said to me,

"Dinner ready yet kid? I'm starving."  
>"Yes dad it's ready."<br>"Care to join us Jasper?"

"I would love to Charlie but Esme is expecting me home."  
>"Well another time perhaps."<br>"Sure."

Charlie sat down at the table after getting a beer. I plated his food and then walked Jasper out.

"Are you sure you have to go Jazz?"  
>"Yes Darlin, I'm sure."<br>"Alright then, so I'll see you tomorrow?"  
>"Yep you will."<br>"Alright then."

I leaned into give him a hug and felt the spark again. I really needed to ask Jasper about that. I let him go and with a smile I turned to walk back into the house just as I got to the door Jasper said

"Bella?"  
>I turned around to face him.<p>

"Yeah Jazz?"  
>"I was wonderin if you wanted to go on a date with me on Saturday?"<br>"I would love to Jasper."  
>"Great."<p>

He had the biggest smile on his face and I was sure that mine also had one. With a final wave Jasper walked to his truck, got in and drove away. I suddenly felt very lonely and sad and wanted him to come back but I knew that I would see him again in time. I walked into house when he was out of sight and went to have dinner with Charlie.

"I'm glad that you've made some friends, kid."

He was holding up the note that I written to him if he got home before me.

"Yeah, they were the first people to talk to me this morning and Jasper walked with me to the office."  
>"I'm glad kid that you're fitting in."<br>I knew that I needed to tell him about my date so I said.

"Dad?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Um… Jasper just asked me out on Saturday."  
>"Well have fun kid; I trust his father and I've never had any problems with any of the kids. There good kids, always sticking together, the way a family should."<br>"So you don't mind then?"

"Nope just make sure that your back at a respectable time."

"I will."

We finished eating in silence and after I washed the dishes I went up to my room to read while Charlie went to watch some TV before bed. I couldn't believe that Charlie accepted my date with Jasper so easily. I guess he really did like the Cullens. I couldn't wait to see them tomorrow and for my date with Jasper. Saturday couldn't come fast enough.

Author's note: Thanks to all of you that are reading and reviewing it means a lot to me. Next chapter will be that date with Jasper, I still don't know where there going yet because Jasper hasn't told me. Side note to any of you that read my entry for the Jasper's Darlins and The Major's Army contest the links to the pictures of the cottage, Bella's dress, shoes, necklace, bracelet and engagement ring are now on my profile. And to any Monkey Junkies that read my stories what did you think of the Fender Liquid Zoo release party? Until next time *waves*


	7. Chapter 6

Cowboys and Angels chapter 6

Author's note: *checking ID*, nope still don't own twilight

Beta: myagrace loves ya Mimi

BPOV

The week flew by, and now it was Friday night I was at the Cullen's for my study night with Rose. Jazz and I got to talk more since we first met and I was really enjoying getting to know him and that southern drawl. OMG, how I loved it. I was a little worried about tomorrow because one, I didn't date while I was back in Phoenix, no guys paid attention to the book worm, as I was known. And two, Jasper didn't tell me where we were going and I didn't know what to wear.

Because it was a Friday, Charlie extended my curfew from 10pm to 11pm so that meant that after I went home to cook supper for us and if the Cullens weren't busy I could go back over as long as two of them follow me or drive me back home. I had finished my homework and after saying goodbye, I hopped on my bike and drove home, I thought that with my poor sense of direction that I would always need on of the Cullens leading or following me to their house but I didn't it was like I've been visiting them for a lot longer then a couple of days.

I got home and got dinner started, Charlie came in and after taking off his gun belt and hanging up his coat he came into the kitchen, kissed me on my forehead which I knew was a lot for him seeing as how he doesn't like to express his emotions, grabbed a beer and sat at the table.

"You going back to the Cullens, Bells?"  
>"Yeah if you don't mind."<br>"No I don't mind. I was planning on going down to La Push to watch the game with Billy."  
>"Tell Jacob that I said 'hi'."<br>"I will."

I plated the food and we ate in silence, once we were done Charlie spoke again

"Your date still on for tomorrow Bells?"  
>"Yep it is. Why you ask?"<br>"I was planning on going fishing with Billy and Harry tomorrow and I didn't want to leave you alone."

"I won't be alone dad. You go and have fun with your friends."  
>"O.k. Kid."<p>

I washed up the dishes and then after Charlie got changed we both headed out. Charlie went in one direction and I went in another. As soon as I got back to the Cullens I was wrapped in a bear hug from Em who was fast becoming like a brother to me. I then got a hug from everyone else, it was like they hadn't seen me in a year or something but I didn't mind because I loved being around them.

"So what are we up to tonight?"  
>"Wii!" Em yelled.<p>

"Monopoly!" Alice said.

"Scrabble!" Edward responded.

"Twister!" Rose said next.

"Jenga!" Jasper said last.

It was funny how they could never agree on games. It was like this the other time that we played also

"Alright we will play all of them." I said "We will start with Monopoly because it takes the longest and end with Jenga."

"Great." Em said.

Em then went off to get the board games while all of us, even Carlisle and Esme, went to sit at the table to await his return. Em came back a few minutes later, and because it was Alice's suggestion, she set up the game. About an hour later, Edward was the one that won so that meant that his game came next.

Soon it was time for me to get home. Everyone had won one game each. I gave everyone a hug giving an extra squeeze to Jasper and whispered in his ear how excited I was for out date tomorrow. Alice and Rose offered to follow me home, I thought it was silly but Charlie told me this was the only way that I would be able to see them after dinner and the Cullens told me that they didn't mind in the least. So I hoped on my bike with Rose and Alice following me. When we got to my house I got off and waited for them to come over and said goodnight. Rose was the first to speak,

"So are you excited for your date tomorrow?"  
>"Yeah I just wished that I knew what to wear."<br>"Well how about Rose and I come over, before Jasper comes to pick you up, and we can help you get ready?" Alice said.

"Really, guys?"  
>"Yeah." they both said at the same time.<br>"Oh I would love the help."  
>"Great! We will be over an hour before to help you get ready."<br>"You're the best, guys."  
>"Hey what are friend's for." they both laughed.<p>

"Thanks guys, you better get home before Esme starts to worry about you both."

"Alright Bells, we will see you tomorrow." Rose said.

They both gave me a hug and then got into Alice's car and drove off; I waited until I couldn't see them any more and then went in to see Charlie asleep on the couch. I went over to him and shook him awake and he grunted but opened his eyes.

"Hey kid."  
>"Hey dad. How was La Push?"<br>"It was good. Jake says 'hi'. We've been invited up for dinner on Sunday at Billy's."  
>"Ok dad. Goodnight."<p>

"Night Bells."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then made my way upstairs. Charlie stayed downstairs giving me my privacy to get ready for bed. Once I was ready for bed, I called to Charlie telling him I was done and then went into my room and closed my door. I opened the window to stare at the moon for a bit, my eyes started to get heavy and I was yawing like crazy. I looked up to the moon again and whispered,

"_Goodnight Jasper, until tomorrow." _like I did every night.

As I was closing the window, I thought I heard '_Goodnight Bella', _but I knew that it was a crazy thought because Jasper wasn't out in the trees. I guessed I was more tired then I thought. I climbed into bed and couldn't wait for the morning to come, Jasper told me at lunch today that he would be by to pick my up at 11am and I couldn't wait.

Saturday morning

I woke up it was a typical overcast day, even though I've only been living her full time for a short amount of time I got used to these days. As soon as I was fully awake I realized what today was and I had trouble containing my smile. I knew that Alice and Rose would be here soon so I got up, showered and threw on some sweatpants and a blue tank to wait for them. I was sitting in my room reading when I heard the doorbell ring. I went down and opened the door and smile at Rose and Alice.

"Morning girls."

"Morning Bella." they said at the same time.

"Come in."

"Thanks."

We walked into the kitchen to see Charlie sitting at the table eating; he already knew that Alice and Rose were coming over this morning.

"Good morning Alice and Rosalie, care for some breakfast?"

"No thanks Chief Swan, we already ate."  
>"Girls, please call me Charlie, I'm not on duty right now."<br>"Alright Charlie." Rose said

We walked up to my room and I went to sit on the bed while Rose went to my closet and Alice to my dresser. Ten minutes later, my clothes all over the floor, they finally found an outfit for me. It was a pair of my favorite jeans, a blue long sleeve tee, and a black hoodie. I went into the bathroom and got dressed and then came out to show them.

"Perfect." Rose said.

"Don't forget to take your jacket also, Bella." Alice told me.

"You're still not gonna tell me where were going are you?"  
>"Nope but you will love it."<p>

I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and put my shoes on. I soon heard the doorbell ring again and went downstairs to get it with Alice and Rose trailing behind me. I got to the bottom and saw that Charlie went to get the door and he was talking to Jasper.

"So where are you taking Bella?"  
>"Um… it's a surprise for her and I wouldn't want to ruin it."<br>"Fair enough, just have her back at a decent time."  
>"I will, sir."<p>

As soon as Jasper saw me he had a big smile on his face which I returned to him.

"Hi, Jazz."  
>"Hi Bella. Are you ready?"<br>"Yep, just let me grab my jacket." 

I got my jacket, said goodbye to Charlie and then I walked out behind Jasper, taking in his nice firm butt with Rose and Alice following me. I hoped that they didn't notice me checking out their brother. I followed Jasper to his truck and Alice and Rose went to Rose's car.

"We will see you later, Bella." Rose called.

"Have fun guys." Alice said after.

"Bye."

"See you at home." Jasper said next.

They climbed in the car and drove off. Jasper followed me to the passenger's side and, like always, held the door open for me. I climbed in and as soon as the door was closed I inhaled his scent, loving the smell more and more. Jasper got in and said

"Mornin darlin, hope you slept well."  
>"Morning Jazz, yes I did. Did you?"<br>"I did. Are you ready for our date?"  
>"Yes. Where are you taking me?"<br>"Nope not telling."  
>"Fine" I huffed<p>

Jazz started the truck and we pulled out of the drive, he turned the radio on and as we drove we talked about my childhood more. We came to a stop outside of a hiking trail and I said,

"This is where we are going?"  
>"No darlin this will lead us to it."<p>

We unbuckled our seatbelts and Jazz grabbed two bottles of water and then we got out and made our way to the trail. Jazz took my hand and we began to walk and continued to talk about anything and everything that came to mind. It turns out that we have a lot in common, we both liked to read, enjoyed history and English. We also liked some of the same music. At the beginning of the walk the trees were thick but as we got deeper the trees started to thin out. The trail was a smooth one like it's been walked over many a time, there were some roots and rocks and other things on the ground though. I did trip a couple of times but Jazz was always there to catch me before I did a face plant on the forest floor.

About half an hour later we can to a break in the trees and once we stepped out I saw that we were standing on a cliff over looking everything. The sky looked so big and the water looked like a little pond. I was having so much fun walking and talking with Jasper that I didn't even notice that we were walking upwards. I just stood there in the middle taking it all in with Jasper at my side.

JPOV

I was glad that no matter how high we went up to my favorite spot the sun wouldn't be shinnin, which meant that I wouldn't be shimmerin and it also gave me some more time to work up to tellin Bella about us. To see her now in this moment with nothin but pure happiness on her face made it all the better to share this with her. She was too taken with the view that she didn't even notice the picnic basket and blanket not far from where she was standin. I was also very pleased that she didn't let go of my hand, I enjoyed havin the warmth of her skin touchin me, it made me fill a little bit more human. I knew that she felt the spark the first time that we touched and I wondered how much longer till she asked me all about it.

She turned to me with nothin but joy, happiness, awe and wonderment comin from her with a big smile on her face and said

"Jazz this place is beautiful."  
>"I'm glad that ya like it darlin."<br>"How did you find this place?"  
>"Well one day when I was out hikin, I came across the path and decided to see where it led to and I've been comin here every since, when I wanna get away and just think."<br>"Who else knows about this place?"  
>"No one, you're the first person that I've brought here."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes darlin, I wanted to share this with you."<br>"Oh, thank you Jasper, for wanting to share something that you love with me."  
>"Your welcome darlin. Are ya hungry?"<br>"Yes but I'm not ready to leave this place yet."

"We don't have to. Look."  
>I pointed behind her and she turned to see what I was I was pointin at, when she saw the lunch there, confusion was her most dominate emotion.<p>

"What's wrong darlin?"  
>"I thought that you said I was the first person that you shared this place with."<br>"You are darlin."  
>"So how did that picnic basket and blanket get here?"<br>"I brought it up here while Rose and Alice were gettin ya ready."  
>"You hiked all the way up here, back down and then back up here again with me?"<br>"Yup."  
>"Aren't you tired?"<br>"No darlin."  
>"How come?"<br>"Well as ya noticed it doesn't take a lot to walk up here now does it?"  
>"Well… no it doesn't even feel like we are standing on a cliff."<br>"There ya go then, plus also I hike a lot so comin up here, goin down and back up with ya doesn't bother me."  
>"Alright Jazz."<br>"Any more questions or do ya wanna eat?"  
>"I don't have any more questions about this topic and yes I am hungry."<br>"Alright then, well let's eat."

I walked passed her to open the blanket up and spread it out so that we would be able to sit on it. I didn't think that she would have made such a big deal about the lunch already bein here or I would have taken it with us while we were walkin. I'll have to learn to do things that a human would do around her until I told her all about us. I wonder why Ali didn't see this happenin in the first place to stop this. Once the blanket was out I waited till Bella sat down and then after bringin the picnic basket closer I sat down next to her.

"So Jazz what's for lunch?"  
>"I hope ya like it darlin." <p>

I pulled out sandwiches, pop, chips and a salad. I placed everythin on the blanket and then told Bella what the sandwiches were, there were two kinds: roast beef and cheese or ham, lettuce, tomato and cheese. Bella took the roast beef and I had the ham. I knew that this was going to bother me until I threw it back up again but I didn't mind, I would deal with it when I could. We didn't talk, we just ate in silence. Every once in awhile I would see Bella lookin at the view and a smile would grace her pretty face which in turn made me smile.

After lunch we lied back on the blanket and were quiet for a bit, I thought that Bella had fallen asleep when she said

"Tell me what kind of future you see for yourself Jasper."  
>"Well I don't really put much thought into it darlin."<br>"Well you must know some things, like if you plan on getting married and becoming a father. Stuff like that."  
>I was silent for a few of Bella's heartbeats, unsure of how to answer that without revealin the secret and tellin her that she will be in my life forever as my mate and a vampire, if she wanted to be that is and I so hoped that she did. I took in an unnecessary deep breath and decided to tell her somewhat of what I was thinkin<p>

"Well ya darlin I do want to get married to the right girl, who I knows loves me inside and out. Who would stand by me threw thick and thin and not worry about what my past was like."  
>"What about kids?"<br>"Well if that was what the fates had in store for us, then that would be great but if it wasn't, then I would be just as happy to live my life with my wife by my side."

"You and your wife could always adopt."  
>"Yes we could, if our life styles let us."<br>"What do you look for in a woman Jasper?"

This was goin be fun to explain without describin her.

"Well darlin I would like it if we have things in common, she doesn't need to be very tall; I like to be able to wrap her in my arms, lovin, understanin, lets me spoil her from time to time, loves life and an all around great person."  
>"Do you think that you will ever find her?"<br>"Oh I have a very good feelin that I will, maybe sooner rather then later."  
>"If you were with someone and your dream girl came along, would you dump the girl that you are with to go after dream girl?"<p>

"Darlin I could NEVER cheat on a girl that I am with, nor would I leave her high and dry."  
>"So, say for example if you and I were dating, and dream girl comes along. You're telling me that you wouldn't leave me to go after her."<br>"No darlin, I wouldn't leave you."

"What about dream girl?"  
>"Who say your not dream girl?"<br>"No one would want me. I'm just a plain bookworm."  
>I had to hold back a growl at her doubts of herself.<p>

"You don't see yourself the way that I see you."  
>"So what are you saying that I'm really your dream girl?"<br>"And if I answered that you were, would you believe me? And would it be so wrong?"  
>"Yes I think I would believe you because I feel like I can trust you not to lie to me, or tell me what you think that I want or need to hear. And no cowboy, it wouldn't be wrong if I truly were your dream girl."<p>

"So do you want to date me or is there another purpose to your questions?"  
>"Um… well… I wouldn't mind… dating you, if you wanted to, that is."<br>"Of course I want to date ya darlin. I've never met someone like you."

"Really, Jazz? You really want to date me?"  
>"Yeah darlin, I do. That is if you want to be my girlfriend."<p>

"Yes I do want to be your girlfriend, even though we've only know each other for, what, a week. I know that I want to be with you for however long this relationship lasts."

I was so happy that Bella wanted to be my girlfriend and I could tell that she was just as happy as I was. In the time that we were talkin we had both turned our heads while still layin on our back to look at each other. She had her eyes closed and she looked so beautiful in that moment that I just wanted to kiss her. I knew that I would be able to, because I knew that she was my mate and that I would never be able to hurt her. I moved closer to her without her even knowing and whispered in her ear

"Bella"

After I whispered her name I pulled back slightly so that I could look at her.  
>"Mmm, yes Jasper?"<br>"Can I…"  
>"Can you what?"<br>She had one eye open now lookin at me waitin for my answer but instead of answerin with words, I looked at her lips and then back to her eyes, she knew what I was askin and she nodded her head in approval. I slowly brought my lips to hers and as soon as my lips made contact it was like the world had finally come together. I kissed her softly and all too soon for my likin pulled back from the kiss. Bella had a pout on her face and said

"I wasn't done kissing you yet, cowboy."

I chuckled it seemed like it was too soon for Bella also, so I leaned back in and started to kiss her again. One of her hand went around my neck bringin me as close as possible to her and her fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of my neck. I brought my hand that was restin on my leg to rest on her waist and pulled her as close as I dared. I knew that I needed to pull back from the kiss to let her breath and give the illusion that I needed to breath also. I placed soft kisses all along her jaw and up her neck I stayed at her pulse point for a bit but I knew that I wouldn't bite… not yet at least and continued my way up to her ear. I gently nibbled on her earlobe to which Bella let out a moan. She pulled my face back to hers and continued to kiss me. I was so glad that after all this time to have my mate in my arms and that I was finally able to kiss her.

Author's note: So what do you think of their first date and kiss? It was hard because Jazz took his sweet time telling me what was planned on their date

*Jasper butting in* Yeah but don't worry Miss Laurie was well taken care of, right darlin ;)

Jasper shh don't go telling secrets now

Don't worry darlin I wouldn't tell everything ;)

Anyways I'm gonna sign off now before Jasper says anything embarrassing and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter *waves* until next time

Come on darlin let's go have some fun

Right behind (and it is a nice behind) you Jazz


	8. Chapter 7

Cowboys and Angels chapter 7

Author's note: Everything belongs to Steph; I just like to play in her world. Beta by myagrace

BPOV 

My first kiss and the only thing that I can say is WOW. I never knew that kissing someone could be as intense as kissing Jasper. I wanted to spend my time kissing him. His lips were so soft and they molded to mine as if they were meant to be on mine. We kissed for some more and then Jasper told me that we weren't finished with our date yet. When we got to the bottom, and as we were walking towards his car I said,

"So where are we going next Jazz?"  
>"Well darlin, I'm takin ya to the movies."<p>

"Great I've was planning on going and seeing the new movie that is out soon by myself but now it will be even better because your coming."  
>"Well darlin I'm glad that I can make it all the more better for ya." he said with a dazzling smile.<p>

We got to the truck and made out way to the movie theater in Port Angeles. We parked not far from the theater and we walked in holding hands. It was the newest Johnny Depp movie that was out that we went to see; I've always loved Johnny Depp and I found out that Jazz likes his movies as well. The movie was great like all of Johnny's that I've seen. Once the movie was over my stomach had started to growl for food, Jasper chuckled and said,

"How about I take ya to dinner now darlin?"  
>"I would like that Jazz."<p>

We went to the local McDonald's and after ordering we went to eat outside so that we could watch the sun setting. Once we finished eating I said,

"Where to now Jazz?"  
>"Do you want to come back to my place? I'm sure that Rose and Ali would love to bombard you with questions of our date."<p>

I giggled and then said,

"Sure Jazz I would love to go and see your family."  
>"Alright then darlin lets go."<p>

So we walked back to the truck and made our way to the Cullen house. Jazz, like always, came and helped me out of the truck and we went inside, as soon as Em saw me, he came over to me and picked me up into a crushing bear hug to were I had trouble breathing; he was so strong. I've never met anyone as strong as Em is. After a few minutes in his arms he put me down and said

"Hey Bellies how was your date?"  
>"It was great Em."<p>

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
>I had to laugh at his protectiveness of me and the look of seriousness on his other wise playful face.<p>

"No Em he didn't hurt me."  
>"Good because if he ever does, I'll kill him for you."<br>"Em I don't want you to kill him, EVER."  
>"Yes Bellies." he fake pouted.<p>

I was then hugged by everyone else. When it was Alice's turn she took my hand and dragged me upstairs to her room with Rose following. I knew that they most likely wanted to interrogate me about the date and I was a little nervous about what their reactions were going to be when they found out that their brother and I kissed and not once, but multiple times. As soon as we got to Alice's room she dragged me over to her bed to sit with her, while Rose closed the door and came and sat on the floor in front of us.

"So spill girl, what was the date like?" Alice asked

"It was great. I had a really fun time with Jasper."  
>"What did you guys do?" Rose asked.<p>

"Jazz took me to his favorite place and on the way there we talked about our childhoods then we had a picnic lunch that Jazz had already waiting there."  
>"Is that all that happened." Alice pressed for more info.<p>

"Um… no we talked about the future."  
>"Come on girlie, I know that there is more that you are not telling us." Rose said.<p>

"Well, I asked Jasper what he saw for his future and after we had a talk about something he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend, I told him that I did and…"  
>"And what Bella?" Alice said.<p>

"Umm… we kissed… a lot." I mumbled.

"OMG I'm so happy that you're both together." Rose yelled.

"Yes! I knew that it wouldn't take you two long to get together." Alice almost screeched.

I had to cover my ears because she was sitting so close to me, like almost in my lap, close. I pushed on her shoulders to get her to move back a bit, which she thankfully did.

"Ali, calm the fuck down." Rose told her.

"Sorry guys."

"It alright Ali, just next time move away from me before you screech like a banshee again."

Rose just laughed at my reference to a banshee when Ali was screeching and I just smiled. Alice had a pout but it didn't last long.

"Sooooooooo what was it like?" Rose wanted to know

"Fan-fucking-tastic." I sighed.

"Really was it that good?" Alice said  
>"Yes! But I'm not going into details, I don't kiss and tell." I said with a smirk.<p>

"Aww come on." Ali fake pouted  
>"No! Besides he's your brother why would you want to know if your brother is a good kisser or not, even if you are adopted."<p>

"We don't want to know all of the horny details Bells, just that he treated you right." Rose explained.

"Yes he did treat me right, he didn't force the kiss, he asked me first."  
>"Good, that's all we want to know." Rose replied.<p>

"So what else did you guys do?" Alice wondered.

"Well we went to see the newest Johnny Depp movie, then got something to eat and while we were eating we watched the sun set, then came here."

"What a great first date." Alice sighed.

"What were your guys first dates like?"

"Mine was dinner and dancing." Rose told me.

"Mine was taking a walk at sunset along a beach." Alice said.

"Wow both of those sounds like great dates."  
>"Oh they were." they both replied at the same time which made us all bust out laughing.<p>

"Come on, we better get downstairs or Jasper will think that we've kidnapped you and are holding you hostage." Rose said then busted out laughing.

So we all got up and walked downstairs to find Esme and Carlisle sitting on the couch looking all cute and cozy, Esme was leaning into Carlisle's side with her feet up and a book in her hands and Carlisle had a arm draped around her shoulders while reading a book one handed. They were the picture perfect couple in love. Edward, Em and Jasper were, of course, playing video games, as always. Ali, Rose and I all walked over to the other couch and sat down just chatting with everyone.

Once the game was over Edward said,

"Who wants to have a movie night?"

We all answered yes, so he went and picked out four movies to watch; a horror, a comedy, a love story, and an action movie. We all got comfortable and after Esme made some popcorn we all settled into movie night.

JPOV

As soon as we got in and after the girls dragged Bells off to question her, I went to throw up the food and hunt to get the taste of grossness out of my mouth. As soon as I got back in, the questions from Edward and Em started for me. It was pretty much what the girls were asking Bella with a few exceptions.

Once all of the questions were over we settled in doin our second favorite past time, playin video games; the first was wrestlin. You would think that Em would have learned by now not to bet against Edward on who would win but he doesn't and it pisses Rose off that he looses about a thousand dollars; give or take, every two weeks to Edward. The good thing is that because Alice can see the trends in the stock market, Edward can read others thoughts and my keen sense in business we were all well off. All of us had multiple bank accounts all over the world under different names that we use when we need to move to a new town.

About a half hour later, the girls had come back downstairs and went to sit on the couch and were talkin to all of us while Edward, Em and I finished our game. Once we were finished Edward suggested a movie night and we all agreed, he went and picked the movies to watch and when he came back we all started the movie night. Bella and I were sittin together on one end of the couch and Rose and Em were at the other end. Half way threw the first movie Bella had curled her feet under her on the couch and leaned into me more. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and enjoyed havin her that close to me. By the third movie Bella had fallen asleep and I didn't want to move her but I knew that I needed to get her home so that Charlie wouldn't worry about her.

Em came and picked her up and then he and I walked out to my truck and he strapped her in while I went around to the other side. Once she was safe and secure in the seat, he gave her a kiss on her forehead and then with a nod to me closed the door and made his way inside. I felt so much love comin off of him when ever Bella was around. He wasn't the only one though; the whole family already loved her and thought of her as one of the family. Carlisle and Esme thought of her as a daughter.

I drove her home and saw a light on in the livin room. I knew that Charlie was half asleep seein as how it was 1:30 in the mornin. I got out and went and knocked on the door and sent some alertness to Charlie so that he would come and answer the door. He came and said,

"Hi Jasper."  
>"Hi Charlie, Bella had fallen asleep while watchin movies with my family."<br>"Do you need help getting her in?"  
>"No I think I'll be fine, I just needed ya to open the door"<br>"Alright Jasper."

I walked back over to the truck and gently woke Bella up; she was still half asleep but with me supportin her weight I was able to help her to walk into her house. Once inside she opened her eyes and looked at her father then to me and said sleepily,

"Did I fall asleep?"  
>"Yes, Bells you did, so I brought you home."<br>"Thanks Jazz."  
>"Anytime darlin."<p>

She gave me and hug and then one to her father. She then went upstairs. I turned to Charlie and said,

"Night Charlie."  
>"Night Jasper and thanks for bringing her home."<br>"No problem."

With that I went home and after lettin everyone know that Bella was safe at home, I went up to my room and picked up my guitar and started to play. I wanted to make somethin for Bella, for when she asked me to play for her I would be able to play an original song.

Sunday morning

BPOV

I woke up in my bed. At first I was confused as to how I got here when the last thing that I remember was being at the Cullens house watching movies. The more that I thought the more that I realized that I had fallen asleep and that Jasper had brought me home. I got up and went to get dressed and then went downstairs to start breakfast. I had just finished the waffles when Charlie came down still asleep. He grunted out a 'morning' and then sat down at the table to eat.

I knew that we were going to the Black's house today to see Billy and Jake. I was glad that I would be getting to see my old friend but was sad that I would have to wait a whole day to see the Cullens. After we finished eating Charlie told he that we would be leaving at 2:00pm and staying to have dinner with them.

In the time leading up to when we would leave I cleaned the house and I got my homework done for class tomorrow. I wondered how the rest of the school would react when they found out that Jasper and I was together. I had a feeling that Lauren Mallory, the school snob, would be snarky about it. And probably so would her best friend, Jessica Stanley. I hoped that Angela would be happy for me. I liked her and thought of her as a close friend of mine. I knew that Mike would be jealous but I didn't care about what he or anyone else said or thought.

Before I left I sent an email off to Renee, letting her know about my week. I didn't want to tell her about Jasper just yet though. Once that was sent it was time to go so I went downstairs and Charlie and I went over to his truck and we made our way down to La Push.

As soon as we got to Billy and Jake's house Jake came running out and grabbed me in a big hug, but it was nothing like Em's hugs. Billy came rolling down the ramp in his wheelchair to great us; Billy had gotten into a car accident one summer and it left him paralyzed. Jake is his primary care giver now that both of his sisters no longer live in La Push.

Charlie and Billy went into the house to watch whatever game was on and Jake said to me,

"So Bells what do you want to do?"  
>"Don't know what is there to do?"<br>"Well we can go down to First Beach, or we can go to my garage and talk while I work on fixing my car, or go see everyone else."

"How about you call everyone and we have an impromptu beach party. It's not too cold and we can always build a fire to keep us warm."  
>"Sure that sounds like a great idea."<p>

So Jake called everyone and then we went to the store so that we can get some food for all of us to eat. As soon as we got to the beach everyone was there waiting for us. I was hugged so much by everyone that I was hugged out. Paul started the fire so that we could cook the food. Emily, Sam's fiancée, had brought some salads and Embry had brought the music.

We all had fun talking, laughing, occasionally there was some dancing and a whole lot of eating. The guys ate so much food and I didn't remember them ever eating that much before. I guess it was because they were all growing because I also didn't remember them being as tall as they were now. As night fell, the party came to an end with promises of doing it again. Jake and I walked back to his house and after the game was over, Charlie and I made our way home. As we were driving Charlie said to me,

"Did you have fun tonight?"  
>"Yeah I did it was great seeing everyone again."<br>"I'm glad."  
>"I didn't realize that the guys got so tall or that they now eat so freaking much."<p>

"Yeah they really have grown a whole lot in a short amount of time."  
>"That's some growth spurt."<br>"Tell me about it."

We both laughed at that.

As soon as we got home I decided to go and call Jasper to see how he was. I went to my room to call him.

JPOV

I had been worried about Bella all day, she didn't tell me what she was up to today; its not like I demanded to know where she was every hour of everyday. I was very worried when Alice said that her future had just disappeared and I knew right away that she was in La Push with the wolves. We had learned that when ever the wolves were around and Ali was tryin to see somethin, she wouldn't be able to because of them.

So there was nothin to do until Ali had started to see her again. It wasn't until night fall that Alice had a vision of Bella and her father goin back home. 10 minutes after that vision my cell rang and I knew that it was my darlin.

"Hello."  
>"Hey Jazz."<br>"Hey darlin."  
>"How are you?"<br>"I'm well. Yourself?"  
>"I'm good."<br>"What did you do today darlin?"  
>"I went to see some old friends of mine in La Push."<br>"Did you have a good time?"  
>"Yeah I did. So what did you do?"<br>"Just stayed home and got my homework done."

"I did mine before I left."  
>"So are you ready for tomorrow?"<br>"Yes! I don't care what the others think of you and me together."  
>"There's going to be lots of rumors."<br>"I'm not going to listen to them."  
>"Alright darlin."<br>"Well I better let you go."  
>"See ya tomorrow."<br>"Yeah you will, cowboy."  
>"Do you want me to pick you up and we can go together?"<br>"Sure. On the motorcycle right?"  
>"If that's what you want."<br>"Yes I do."

"Alright then darlin, night."  
>"Night Jazz." <p>

With that we hung up and I wad left with the rest of the night to wait to see my darlin I was so happy when she entered my life and I knew that soon I would need to tell her all about us but I would wait until the time was right.

Author's note: So this is the after kiss chapter how you all like it. For those of you wondering Bella will be told the secret soon. I'm going to have her be told just before Peter and Char get here which will be for Christmas break. I'm going to be jumping ahead a couple of months and having the first day at school with them as an official couple as a memory from Bella. Thanks for reading and reviewing. See you next time *waves*


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's not I still don't own Twilight but wish I did and as per usual beta by Mimi (myagrace)

I shall tell you now that this one is gonna be changing POV's more so then the other ones because of what this chapter deals with. I wanted it told from both Jasper's and Bella's POV's. Sorry in advance if this is going to bug you but it needed to be done this way

On with the story

BPOV

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and before I knew it, it was the last week in November and the school was littered with posters for the winter ball that was happening in the second week of December.

I had fallen into a routine since coming here, I go to school, cook for Charlie and myself, every other day I'm at the Cullens house getting help with my French and the other days I was hanging out with Angela. Every Saturday would be date night or day with Jasper. I was having so much fun getting to know him and being around him. He was such a sweet, fun loving guy and he really took into consideration what I have to say or what I wanted to do on date night. Also, two Sundays out of the month was spent in La Push hanging out will everyone down there.

That first Monday that Jasper and I went to school as an official couple was an eventful one. I was right that Lauren and Jessica would be the ones to start all of the trouble. Lauren, because I was the new girl and I landed the only hot single guy in that school and Jessica, because she had tried to get Jasper to notice her before I came. Angela was happy for me and in turn I was happy for her, because she and Ben had gotten together. Of course there hook-up was less gossiped about. Mike typically was pissed that I chose Jasper over him and he was pissed at Jasper, because he knew that all of the women fawn over him and it got on his last nerve. But I didn't really care what anyone thought or said it was like I had a shield of sorts. Everything that was negative and was directed towards me, just bounced off like a ball hitting a wall.

I didn't like dances but I knew that if Jasper asked me to go, that I would say yes to him. I had Mike, and two guys named Eric and Tyler ask me to the dance even though they knew that I was Jasper's girlfriend. I mean how stupid are they to think that I would go with one of them when I'm clearly with Jasper. And even if I wasn't dating someone, I so wouldn't pick them if they were the last guys on earth.

I wasn't sure where Jasper was taking me for our date today but he did tell me that he needs to tell me something and when he told me that I could hear the nervousness in his voice. There was a lot going threw my head about what can have Jasper so nervous. Is it that he's fallen in love with me and that he is unsure if I feel the same way for him? Is it that he no longer wants to be my boyfriend because he realized that I wasn't what he was looking for or was it that dream girl had finally come for him, and he wanted to be single so that he could be with her?

All of those and more thoughts were going through my head when the doorbell rang and I knew that it was Jasper here to tell me whatever it was that he wanted to tell me. I made my way downstairs, thankful that Charlie had gone fishing already, and plastered a fake smile on my face so that Jasper wouldn't know how stressed out over what he was about to tell me I was. I opened the door and said

"Hi Jasper" in the most cheerful voice I could muster.

"Hi darlin."

"So where are we going?"  
>"Well I wanted to take you to our cliff to talk."<br>"Sure Jazz just let me put my shoes on."

"Are you alright darlin?"  
>"Oh yeah, Jazz, I'm fine."<p>

I put my shoes on and then we went to his truck and proceeded to make our way to our cliff. We didn't talk much and I guessed that whatever he wanted to tell me shouldn't be done while driving. We got to the base of our cliff and then walked up it. As soon as we got to the top, I saw that there was already a blanket sitting there which I was glad about because it was kinda cold up this high. We sat down and I waited for Jasper to start talking.

JPOV

I knew that now was the time to tell Bella the truth about all of us because it wouldn't be long till Peter and Char would be here. And I wanted her to know before that fucker of a brother of mine tells her. I wanted her to hear it from me and not someone else. Ali had told me that she saw Bella taking it well if it comes from me, and no one else. I took in an unneeded deep breath and said,

"Darlin there is something that you don't know about me and my family and I want you to know before our relationship goes any further. Because I don't want our relationship to be built on lies and I don't want someone else tellin ya about us."  
>"What is it Jasper?"<br>"I'll tell ya but I want your promise that you will wait to hear all of it before making any decisions, asking questions or regretfully running away from me."

"I promise cowboy, now what do you need to tell me?"

I took another unneeded breath and began.

"Bella…I really don't know how to tell ya this darlin so I'm just gonna tell ya straight. My family and I are not related nor are we adoptive in the sense that you think by Carlisle and Esme. We are a coven of vampires. We don't drink the blood of humans, but animals. I am the second oldest vampire; Carlisle being the first. Rose and Em, Edward and Ali, and Carlisle and Esme are all mates. That means that when they saw each other their souls knew that it had found their other half and they will do anythin for their mate. I was, up until very recently, unmated. But I don't want you to think that I was only datin ya till my mate came along, because darlin, you are my mate. That is why when we first touched there was a shock that went threw our bodies. It was our soul's recognizing each other and becomin one. It's also why when we are apart we feel very lonely and there is this pull to be together."

I just sat there lettin her take all of that information in; I didn't want to look at her to see what her emotions were sayin on her face. And I tried my hardest to block them because if she was gettin ready to run, I didn't want to feel it for the rest of my days on earth. This wouldn't be long, because I would have someone kill me or I would walk in to the pyre myself, because if she rejected me, then I wouldn't want to go on livin.

It had been a whole ten minutes and Bella had yet to say or do anythin. She was still sittin beside me, because I could still hear her heart beat and her calm breathin. Five more minutes passed and still nothin from her. I tested her emotions to make sure that she didn't go into shock and I found that she didn't. I then tuned her emotions out again. I had my legs stretched out in front of me and I sat facin the water when all of a sudden I felt Bella crawl into my lap and curl herself into me. If I wasn't a vampire, with super hearin, I would have missed her whisper "My mate".

BPOV

To say that I was shocked at what Jazz had just revealed would be the understatement of the century. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever have believed that there were actually real vampires, that I had stumbled across a coven of them and actually become the girlfriend… no wait… mate, of the second oldest vampire in said coven. It wasn't all that hard to believe I guess because I knew that there was something different… not human, about them but it didn't matter to me. To me they were just like the rest of us but just dealt a different hand of poker. And to be honest, outside of the boys of La Push and Angela, they were the nicest people that lived in this tiny town.

I knew that poor Jasper was probably worried that I was about to either run or go into shock but there were still things that I wanted to think over, even thought it didn't bother me. For instance, I know, finally what the hell that damn shock was. I had wanted to tell Jazz but was afraid that he would think I was a loony and I didn't want my first boyfriend to think of me that way. To know that the whole, 'as soon as you find your other half' thing was true, was not as bad as I thought it would be. Because it meant that I was able to be with the right person who knew me, and I didn't have to go through the shit of finding someone that got me.

There were a lot of other questions that I needed to ask Jasper, but at this moment, all I want to be is closer to him. The way that he was sitting gave me access to be able to sit on his lap. Now knowing that he was a vampire, I knew that I wouldn't be too heavy for him, not that I weigh much anyway. So I moved and crawled into his lap. I guess Jazz was scared about my reaction to the news because he didn't even notice me moving. Only after I called him my mate- which to be completely honest sounded so great coming from my lips, did he wrap his arms around me, and held me as tight to his body as my fragile human body could be pressed.

We sat like that for awhile not talking or moving just enjoying being in each others arms. But the time came where the questions that I wanted to know wouldn't stop eating at me, to be asked. I sighed and then said,

"Jazz I have some questions for you."  
>"Alright darlin. Do you want to talk here or somewhere else?"<br>"Here is fine."

"O.k. so what is it that you would like to know?"  
>I sat in thought for a minute trying to figure out what question I wanted to ask first.<p>

"How old are you?"  
>"166."<br>"When were you born?"  
>"1845."<br>"How old were you when you were turned?"  
>"I was 20."<p>

"How did you get turned?"  
>"Well, now is not the time to tell ya the whole story. That is best saved for another time."<p>

"O.k. then what were you before you were turned?"  
>"I was the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary, all with out havin seen any real battles."<br>"Who turned you; male or female?"  
>"Female, but that will also be told at a latter time."<br>"What were you doing in the civil war when you got turned?"  
>"All your questions darlin are based on the story that I've yet to tell ya."<p>

"Well why do you want to wait to tell me?"  
>"Because I know that I've put a lot on you now and also my upbringin wasn't like my sibling's."<br>"Jasper, I want to know all of you and I won't run anywhere, or judge you any differently after what you need to tell me."  
>"Are you sure that you can handle it?"<br>"Yes Jazz, please tell me so that I can have all of my questions about you answered."  
>"Alright darlin but just remember it's not a pretty story."<p>

JPOV

I didn't want to tell her this story yet but all of the questions that she was askin about me was so far centered around my becomin a vampire, so I guess now was better then later.

"Well as I said darlin I was a Major in the civil war and I was riding back to Galveston after helping to evacuate more of the women and children from town before those damn Yankees got there and there was unneeded deaths in the town. It was night time and I happen to come across three of the most beautiful women that I've ever seen at the time. Now, bein the good southern gentleman that my mama and daddy raised me to be, I dismounted my horse and went to see if I could aide them in anyway. The one in the middle, Maria, was the one that bit me. I burned for what I was later told was three days, and all that time I was wishin for death. Once I woke up, Maria told me what I had become and said that humans were on this earth for only one thing, and that was to be our food source. I didn't want to drink from humans, but Maria wouldn't let me 'starve' and force fed me the blood. Soon though, I was huntin humans on my own. We had come to realize that I was an empath, it means that I can effect and control others emotions. Maria was pleased and made me her second in command, and my job was to train all of the newborns and destroy the ones that after a year had lost there strength."

I tested Bella's emotions and I found not an ounce of fear comin from her. What I did feel shocked me, it was pride, love and a boiling hatred.

"Why did she want all of these newborns trained?"

"She wanted to start a war inside of a war. She wanted ample feedin grounds without the fear of retaliation from other vampires."

"Was she successful?"

"For a time yes, because after awhile I just shut myself down. Because as well as bein able to control emotions, I was hit with other's emotions as well, this meant that I could feel everythin that my prey was feelin."

"You said for a time, what changed?"  
>"Peter."<br>"Peter?"  
>"I turned him and he became my best friend as well as my right hand man."<br>"Will you tell me about him?"  
>"Sure darlin seein as how you will… that is if you still want me after hearin about my past… be meetin him and his mate soon."<br>"Of course I still want you Jasper, the past is the past. It can't be changed. Besides even if it could, I wouldn't want you to change your past seeing as how all the hell that that bitch put you through made you strong and the person that you are today, sitting here with me."  
>"Thank ya darlin."<p>

I kissed her head.

"Welcome cowboy. Now tell me about this mystery man, Peter."

I just chuckled.

"I was out huntin one night when I came across him. He was walkin home whistlin some tune when I came up to him. He wasn't afraid of me or my red eyes and he acted as if I was meant to find him that night and turn him. When he woke up we found out that he had the gift of knowing shit. So Maria made him my right hand man. One day as we were killin the newborns that had no gifts and had lost there strength, was the day that I set into motion my escape from Maria. Of course I didn't know it at the time. Peter's emotions were goin crazy all day and it was startin to get on my last nerve. I told him to leave and that I would finish up in the clearnin but he told me no with a shit ton of conviction behind that little two letter word. I wondered what the fuck was up with him and I soon had my own answer. I called out the second to last vampire that was due to die that day… or whatever it is that we do, it was a female that I turned, named Charlotte. As soon as she came into the clearnin that was when Peter yelled for her to run and keep runnin and that he would be right behind her. He finally showed me the one emotion that he had been hidin from me, love. And it was all directed at Charlotte. It seems that they were mates and that they were hidin it, because mated pairs would be killed whether they had gifts or not. Because Maria though that mated pairs were a liability. I could have gone after them but at that point in my life, I didn't care what happened any more. Maria was pissed that I let them go but she didn't do anythin to me, because she was afraid of me."  
>"So how did letting them go get you away from Maria?"<br>"Well darlin, you see five years later, I was out takin a walk when Peter came out from hidin from behind a bush to talk to me. He told me all about the life that he and Char were now leadin. There was no war, no fightin over our prey, and we could feed when ever we wanted. So I went back into the compound and took what I wanted with me, which was my civil war uniform and some old letters that were in my pockets from my family, and left, never lookin back."

"But what about Maria, didn't she come after all of you?"  
>"At the time that I left no, because she was to busy with another vampire, if you know what I mean, and the others were too afraid of me to confront me, they never got near my room."<br>"Is she dead?"  
>"Not that I or Peter have heard."<br>"So she could come back at any time and try to kill you or take you from me?"  
>"If she comes back darlin, I won't be goin anywhere with her or leavin you, because I would kill her before she even had a chance to do anything."<br>"Do you think that she would ever come back?"  
>"It's hard to say, darlin."<p>

"If I ever get my hands on that bitch, I'll kill her for what she has done to you and Peter and Char."  
>"You'll have to be a vampire for that to happen darlin."<br>"Don't worry, I will be."  
>"So you want to be turned then, darlin?"<br>"Of course I do. I don't want my mate to look like the eternal stud while I'm looking like a little old lady."

I had to laugh when she called me a stud but then I stopped because she had yet to see my scars.

"I'm no stud, darlin."  
>"Well that's because your not a woman. Believe me, you are so a stud, cowboy."<br>"No darlin, what I mean is that I'm ugly."  
>"Are you deaf, didn't you just hear what I said?"<br>"I have scars all over my body."  
>"What?"<br>"You being a human you won't be able to see them that well but my arms and chest are covered in bite marks from other vampires."

She gasped when she heard that and I felt sadness leaking out of her in droves. I was about to get up and leave when she held onto my arm and said,

"Where are you going, cowboy?"  
>"I felt the sadness comin from you, over me not bein perfect and I was goin to leave instead of you havin to leave. I understand darlin that you don't want to with a marred freak."<p>

"JASPER WHITLOCK SIT YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN."

I just looked at her when she said that and sat down.

"Now the reason that you felt sadness coming from me is because I was sad that you were hurt. I never ever want to see you hurt."  
>"Oh darlin, I'm sorry for the way that I reacted to your emotions."<br>"It's alright, cowboy. You didn't know and I guess that you had to feel lots of different emotions coming from people when they find out about your scars."  
>"Yeah I have."<br>"But another thing that you should realize is that I am your mate and NOTHING that you will ever tell me will make me think differently about you."

"Thank you, darlin. I should already know that it's true but some times it's just hard."  
>"I understand Jazz, but you need to talk to me first and not plan on leaving me because I don't think that I would be able to survive without you in my life now."<br>"I know I wouldn't ever be able to, darlin."

She leaned in and kissed me. I didn't let the kiss go on for to long because I had a feeling that she had more questions and I was right because as I pulled away she asked her next question

"So how is it that you came to be with the Cullens?  
>"Well I stayed with Peter and Char for about five years after I left Maria. I was still feedin from humans and it was makin my depression go deeper and deeper. I knew that I was projectin it onto them and it wasn't fair. So I decided to leave them with promises of keepin in touch. I was in Philadelphia and I was just gettin used to bein out in the day. It was pourin rain and I remember from my human days that no matter how refreshin it was, humans didn't stand in it. So I ducked into a dinner. My eyes were a muddy red not the bright red that they are when I fed. It was there that I met Alice. As soon as I walked in, she jumped down from the stool that she was sittin on and came right over to me. I knew that she would be a good friend to me, but nothin else. We went to a hotel room where her mate, Edward was waitin. I was afraid that he was goin to attack me, but I didn't feel any aggression comin from him. They told me all about the Cullens and how they live off the blood of animals, and I left with them. So the rest is history, as the say."<br>"I'm glad that Alice was able to help you with your depression."  
>"So am I. I will be forever thankful to her and the rest of the Cullens for helpin me."<p>

"So then you waited for me to come."  
>"Right, fifty years I've been waitin for ya darlin."<br>"It's seems unfair that you had to wait that long for me."

"I don't mind because I get to have ya now."  
>"For the rest of forever."<br>"Sounds good to me darlin."

"Me too."

Author's note: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter. *waves* until next time


	10. Chapter 9

Cowboys and Angels chapter 9

Author's note: Everything belongs to Steph I just live in her world

Beta by my kick ass mafia sister, bff Mimi (myagrace) and I would like to introduce by newest beta Kim Rathbone welcome aboard hun

BPOV

There were still things that I wanted to know about Jasper, but I was starting to get cold. We had been up here for a couple of hours now, and being next to a cold vampire and the cold air was really starting to make me shiver. Jasper must have felt the shivers coming from me because he said,

"Darlin, why don't we head back to my place and you can get warm while we continue to talk."

"Sure Cowboy sounds great."

"Can I show ya somethin', Darlin'?"

"Sure, what?"

"Well it's a quicker way to get to the bottom."

"What is it, can you turn into a bat and fly?" I asked laughing.

"No Darlin', we can't turn into bats." he said rolling his eyes.

"Well what is it then?"

"Runnin."

"Running?"

"Yeah. We, as vampires, can run really fast."

"Really? Cool."

"Yeah, so can I show ya?"

"Sure."

"You'll need to climb on my back, Darlin'. And hold on tight because I can go very fast."

"Um... ok."

Jasper helped me on to his back and I locked my arms around his neck then he took hold of my ankles to secure me to him.

"Ready Darlin?"

"As I'll ever be."

And with that we were off. I had to close me eyes at first because of all the colors that were flying past me from the trees, leaves, bushes and whatnot. But after a little bit, I found I was able to open my eyes to look around me. It was amazing how Jasper was able to run and not hit anything. Soon we were at the bottom standing next to his truck. I was still hanging onto him once we had stopped because I needed a few minutes to catch my breath. Jasper helped me down from his back and just held me.

"I didn't scare ya did I Darlin'?"

"No Jazz."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah that was amazing. I'm sure that the next time I'll be able to keep my eyes open for longer."

"You want to do this again?"

"Sure it's a really quick way to get from one place to another."

"That it is, Darlin'."

"Will I be that fast once I'm turned?"

"When you're a newborn you'll be faster and stronger then everyone. Even Em because your human blood will still be in your system as well as the vampire venom from who turns you."

"I want you to turn me."

"Are you sure Darlin'?"

"Yes. I want it to be you, Cowboy. When I'm ready, of course. If something should happen to me, I want you to change me right away without you wondering if I want to be turned or not."

"Are you sure about the last part Darlin'?"

"Yes. I don't want to die, especially now that I know that you would be able to save me, should anything happen."

"I promise to do everything in my power, Darlin', to save you, should anythin' happen to you."

"Thanks Cowboy."

I kissed him, but it wasn't one of our lingering kisses because I really wanted to get warmed up. Jasper helped me into the truck and once he was in, he turned on the heat and we made our way to his house. We got to Cullen mansion, and went inside to see that there was a roaring fire in the fireplace already waiting for us, with some blankets and pillows all set up in the living room. I turned to Jasper and said...

"Where is everyone?"

"It seems, Darlin', that they have all left to give us the house to ourselves so that we can finish talkin'."

"Ok, but there are some questions that I have for them also. I guess I'll just have to wait to for them to come back to ask them."

"I'm sure that they won't be gone for long, Darlin'."

I took off my jacket and boots and went to sit in front of the fire while Jasper was doing something in the kitchen. When he came out, there was a steaming cup of cocoa in his hands. I took it from him and drank it greedily. That and the fire was really starting to warm me up fast and I knew that I was ready to start asking my questions.

"Jasper, you said that you can feel, as well as effect others emotions. How does that work, exactly?"

"Well, it's hard to explain really. I guess you can call me a sponge, of sorts, because every emotion that I feel gets sucked into my body."

"So you can feel when someone is happy, sad, angry?"

"Yep, every single emotion I can feel. I just don't know why they are feelin' it."

"So I could be feeling, say, extremely depressed and you would feel it and be depressed also, but you wouldn't know what got me so depressed."

"Right."

"So how does the whole changing people's emotions work?"

"Well, if you take a panic attack, let's say. I can send you calmin waves and you will calm down quickly."

"Well that's good to know that you would be able to help me with my emotions."

"I wouldn't do it against your wishes, unless I really needed to change your emotions."

"Are you the only one in the family that can change and feel others emotions?"

"Yes."

"Can anybody else do anything?"

"Alice can see the future, but it's not set in stone. The future is always changin."

"So she knew that I was your mate?"

"Yes. I don't know how she knew that it was you, she never told me in all of these past 50 years"

"So if I made a decision to run away with you to go on vacation somewhere, and not tell anybody, she would see?"

"Yep. But there is a way around her gift."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Don't make any decisions, just go with the flow."

"And she wouldn't be able to see?"

"Nope, not until you made a decision."

"That's effin cool."

"Yeah it really comes in handy for when you're tryin' to keep somethin' from her."

"So can anyone else do anything?"

"Edward can read people's minds."

"What? You mean nothing in my mind is safe?"

"Actually Darlin', you are the only one that he can't get a read on."

"How do you know?"

"The first day of school, he told me that he wasn't able to hear anything from you."

"So what, I'm a freak because he can't hear me?"

"No, actually Darlin' your not a freak, but we may know why he can't hear you."

"Ok, so why?"

"It's because we think that you're a shield."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you are able to block people from enterin' your mind."

"How do you know?"

"Well we don't know for certain, but there is a vampire that Carlisle knows that is able to tell if a person or a vampire has a gift or not."

"Would he be able to tell if I was really a shield or not?"

"Yes."

"I would like to meet him to see if I really am a shield."

"That can be arranged Darlin'. We can have him come as soon as you like."

"Why, how close does he live?"

"He and his coven live in Alaska."

"How many vampires live around here?"

"There is only our coven and Eleazar's."

"Do they have gold eyes like you do?"

"Yeah, they do."

"How is it that you have gold eyes?"

"Seein' as how we feed from animals, it makes them turn gold."

"Do Peter and Char also have gold eyes?"

"No, they are human drinkers and their eyes are red."

"With them coming here, do we have to be worried about the population?"

"No Darlin', because they only drink from the scum of the earth; all the rapists, murders and whatnot. They also drink from terminally ill."

"So in a way they're saving the planet and helping those that want to die with dignity to do so?"

"Yes."

"So how does the rest of the family keep Edward out of your heads if you don't want him in there?"

"Our brains have much more room then a human's does, so we are able to think of somethin' that we don't even care about just to keep him out."

"I don't think I fully understand."

"Ok let me put it in another way. Say Em was trying to keep hidden that he lost a lot of money doin' somethin' stupid, and he hadn't told Rose yet, well he can think about havin' sex with Rose to keep Edward out of his head."

"Ok, I think I understand."

"Is there anythin' else you want to know?"

"How many women have you been with?"

"Well now Darlin' that is..."

"Look Jasper I don't really care, I know that you had to wait fifty years for me and I don't expect you not to have been with women in all that time. I guess I just want to know if you have any women on the side now."

"No. I don't have any women on the side. Yes I did have sex with women."

"Its just that, I guess that I worry that when we do make love that I won't be enough for you, seeing as how you have all this experience."

"Darlin', I could never think that you are not worthy of me. You wantin' to give your body to me in that way is very special to me."

"You mean that you wouldn't mind that I'm inexperienced?"

"No Darlin', I wouldn't mind, plus also when you get more comfortable with me, I can show you some other things."

I blushed at that. I didn't know what to say so I just smiled at him. He laughed. But that fueled me. I crawled into his lap straddling him, grabbed either side of his face and kissed the hell out of him. It was full of passion and love.

"I'm more than comfortable with you, Jazz."

"Darlin', I can't. I could hurt ya."

"I'm not saying for us to have sex, but, like you said, there are other things..."

I began to grind on his very obvious erection. And lord, was he hard. The fire was casting a very warm glow on his skin, and it, along with the low lights made him look more human then I've ever seen him.

"You're so beautiful, Jazz."

"Bella, I'm far from bein' beautiful. You haven't seen my body yet."

He pulled back and pulled his shirt over his head. When he did I could see faint crescent shaped marks all over his torso, arms and neck. They looked like bite marks. Then I gasped.

"Oh Jazz. Is this what you told me about before?"

"Yes. Battle scars."

"From when you were with Maria?"

"Yes, Darlin'. "

I didn't care about the scars. I cared about him. I leaned forward and started kissing each of the scars. And I felt him shudder under me. I worked my way up to his ear and took it between my teeth and bit down, knowing that it wouldn't hurt him.

"Bells... ya have to stop, or I'm gonna lose what little control I have left."

"What if I want you to lose control?"

"Oh...shit" I heard him mumble.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and moved me to where I was laying on my back, and he was hovering over me. He slowly, tortuously, unbuttoned my shirt, and then attacked my breasts by pulling down each cup of my bra and taking one nipple into his mouth. I arched my back because it felt so damn good.

"Oh Jazz..."

I was beyond wet right now. And I think that it was only going to get worse. I felt him move his hands down my stomach, to the top of my jeans. Then I felt the button on my jeans being undone and the zipper slowly being pulled down. He's torturing me right now. His fingertips glided along my inner thigh, inching closer to my center. His mouth moved along my neck, sucking and nipping at my skin. I arched my back, spreading my legs to give him easier access. His hand made its way inside my jeans and brushed along my lace covered clit.

"Oh God"

"Darlin', are ya sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Jazz, God yes."

He hissed against my ear as he pushed my panties to the side. He slowly eased a finger into my body. I bit my lip from screaming as loud as I could at the ecstasy I was feeling. He moved his finger in and out of my body while he was kissing my neck. With his thumb, he pressed it against my clit. My hips rocked as Jasper added another finger into my heated core. I closed my eyes, letting my head fall back against the floor. He sped up his movements and curled his fingers inside my body, pushing me closer and closer to the edge. He kept that pace, and captured my lips. He started breathing heavily against my mouth, and I swear that added to the intensity.

"Cum for me Darlin'. I know you're right there. Just let go."

And that shattered me. I screamed out as my release took over my whole body.

"Oh holy hell!"

As he slowed down his movements, I laid there wondering how anything could be any better then this. I turned my head to see Jazz staring at me with a smile on his face.

"That was incredible, Cowboy."

"Well thank ya, Darlin'. "

I moved to get up, and undo the buttons of his jeans. But he stopped me.

"Jazz, please let me."

"No, Darlin'. This was just about you. We'll get there, but for now, I just wanted to make ya feel good. Come here."

He held out his arms to me, and I curled up against his side while we sat in front of the couch. I felt my eyes get heavy and I let sleep take me over.

JPOV

My Darlin' had just fallen asleep in my arms and she felt so right tucked into my side like she was made to fit there. I also knew that I needed to let her father know that she was here and that she had fallen asleep. I was just lookin' through Bella's cell when a text came in on my phone. I picked my phone up to see who it was from. It was from Alice tellin' me that she had already let Charlie know that they were shoppin' and that after havin' a big meal that Bella had fallen asleep. She sent another text tellin' me that Charlie trusted our family and that it was fine with him if she stayed the night. She also told me that she and the rest of the family wouldn't be home to mornin'. I was glad that I was going to be able to have the whole house to myself with my Darlin'. I didn't want to move her yet so I just stared into the dying embers of the fire thinkin' over the day's events.

I wouldn't have guessed that when I picked Bella up this mornin' to tell her about us that we would have ended up back here with me givin' her pleasure. She was so warm and soft feelin' to me. Now in all my time waitin' for my love, I've had sex but with Bella that wasn't just about gettin' her off it was about me makin' her feel good. It also proved that she was comfortable with me. I knew that when we finally did make love that it would be somethin' special. The only thing that I have to remember is that the first time I won't be able to mark her as my mate; I'll just have to wait until she is turned to be able to do that. I would have to ask her when it is that she wants to be turned.

Once the fire had died out, I gently lifted Bella into my arms and carried her up to my room so that she would be more comfortable. She didn't wake as I was carrin' her, the only thing that she did was curl herself more into me. Once we got to my room, I shifted her to where I was holdin' her in one arm so that I would be able to pull the blanket and sheet down so that I could wrap Bella up. Once that was done I placed her in the middle of the bed and took off her shoes, then I tucked her in and as I was about to turn away to go sit in my chair and read until mornin' Bella grabbed my hand and said sleepily

"Don't leave me"

"I wasn't planin' on it Darlin', I was just going to get a book to read."

"K."

I walked over to my desk where my latest book that I was readin' on the civil war was sittin'. No matter how many different books I read about the war, no one got it right. I've often thought of writin' my own account of what the war was really like and usin' a fake name to put it out. After gettin' the book I walked back over to my Darlin' and looked at how peacefully she was sleepin'. I went to the other side and sat up against the headboard on top of the blankets so as to not get her too cold.

She must have known that I was on the bed with her because she turned so that she was facin' me and flung one of her arms over my stomach and I heard her sigh in contentment. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and gently ran my fingers threw her hair. My book lay forgotten on the night table. She was fully asleep but I heard her say in her sleep.

"My Jasper, my mate."

And that made my dead heart swell with love. More love then I had ever felt in my long ass life.

Author's note: Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. Next chapter will be the winter ball, telling Jake and the arrival of Peter and Char. Should be fun. Until next time *waves*


	11. Chapter 10

Cowboys and Angels

Chapter 10

Author's note: Everything belongs to Steph; I only play in her world.

Beta by: my Mimi (myagrace) and my fellow Monkey Junkie Kim Rathbone

BPOV

It was Saturday and instead of being with Jasper all day, I was currently in Port Angeles with Ali, Rose and Ang. All of us going dress shopping because we were attending the Winter Ball, which was next weekend. When Jasper had first asked me, I was a little hesitant because I can't dance nor have I ever been to any kind of dance. I was going to lie to him but of course he can feel my emotions and he asked me why I was going to lie to him. So I told him the truth; that I can't dance and that I've never been to a dance before. He told me not to worry because he would teach me how to dance. It turns out that he is a very good dancer.

So here I was with the over excited pixie, looking for dresses. I wasn't sure what I wanted or what to wear. So I guess in a way, it was good to have the little pixie here. She went into one store and took a look around and then walked out all without us trying anything on. Then she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk with her eyes glazed over. I knew that she was having a vision because I was told what to look for when she was having one. I kept Ang talking so that she wouldn't notice anything, and a few minutes later, Ali snapped out of it and acted as if nothing had happen. Luckily Ang didn't notice a thing.

She then dragged us into the next store and said that we would all find the perfect dresses in here. We all walked back to the sitting area while Ali and Rose went to go get dresses. I thought that there was going to be heaps of dresses coming back there, but there wasn't. There were only two dresses for each of us to choose from. Ang looked at Ali and asked her if she was sure that one of these dresses would look good on her, and Ali told her not to worry, that all would be fine. So we took the dresses that Ali had for each of us, and went into separate changing rooms to try on the dresses.

The one that I settled on was a blue satin floor length halter with sequins on the breasts. It was the prettier of the two. Ang had chosen a white chiffon floor length halter with gold detailing around the neck. Ali went with a purple satin floor length one strap with sequins under the breasts and Rose chose a black satin floor length dress. Ali had made sure that we had shoes to match as well as evening bags.

I was glad that it only took part of the morning for dress shopping. This meant that I was able to go and see Jasper so he can show me more dance moves, once I went home and hung my dress up in my closet. Charlie was still out fishing, so I wrote him a note and then I headed back out to the Cullen mansion. As soon as my truck stopped, Jasper was out the front door and opening my door with a bow and said...

"Welcome ma'am."

I just giggled and took his hand so that he could help me out of my truck. Not that I needed the help, of course, but it pleased him and he was always so cute when he brought out the southern boy. Once I was safely on the ground, he pulled me to him and kissed me. I snaked my hands up and over his chest and wrapped my hands in his hair. He hitched my leg over his hip and let me feel his erection.

We've been exploring each other since that night in front of the fire, but we had yet to actually have sex. We wanted to wait a while longer till we both thought that it was the perfect time. I hope that it would be soon. Jasper pulled back from the kiss so that I could breathe and placed my leg back on to the ground. We just held each other and then we went into the house and up to his room.

Lucky the rest of the family was out hunting, so I didn't have to worry about what they would think about our greeting. As soon as we got up to Jasper's room, he went to put some music on and said to me:

"Today I'm going to teach you how to waltz, Miss Swan."

"Ok Mr. Whitlock. Let's waltz then."

He came over to me and took me in his arms and showed me all the steps. I was surprised at how quickly I was picking up the steps and how much better I was getting at dancing. Jasper told me that he was proud of the way that I was coming along quickly with the dancing and he said that we would blow everyone away at the school. We continued to dance till the family had gotten home, and then Em dragged me away to go and play video games with him.

The week flew by and before I knew it, I was sitting in Ali's bedroom with Ang. Ali and Rose was helping us to get ready. Ali was doing our make-up while Rose was doing our hair. I was surprised at how well they got along with Ang. At first I was scared about having to tell her about the secret, but Carlisle told me that because she wasn't mated to one of them, it would be fine for her to be here as long as nothing happens to expose the secret or someone slips up. I was glad at that, because I didn't want to ruin my relationship with Ang.

Ali had her room set up like a salon with everything that we would need. She was currently doing Ang's make-up, while Rose did my hair. She pulled it up into a high ponytail and curled the ends of my hair so I had half flat and half curly hair. It was a pretty effect. For Ang, she put her hair into a bun and left a few pieces out so that it framed her face. Ali did Rose's hair and she had made loose big curls and pulled some of it back and put a barrette to hold it in place. Ali's hair was the easiest because of it being so short, she just styled it herself. We didn't go heavy on the make-up, either. As soon as we had our hair done it was time to put our dresses on, carefully. Once I was fully dressed, I went to the stand up mirror beside Ali's dresser and looked at myself. I couldn't believe how beautiful I looked.

When all of us were dressed we all lined up at the top of the stairs, hidden from the view of the others and went down one by one to our dates. Ben was also here to pick up Ang. Rose was first, then Ang, Ali and last was me. When I asked why I was last, Ali said that it was best to keep Jasper waiting to see me. I thought that Ang would be weirded out when she found out that even though Ali, Edward, Rose and Em all lived under the same roof that they were dating. But she said that it wasn't as if they were actually related, so it didn't bother her.

Rose walked down first and we all heard Em wolf whistle when he saw her. Ben's reaction wasn't anything like Em's but we all heard how floored he was when Ang walked down next. Next it was Ali's turn and I didn't even hear Edward's response to her. They were the quietest out of the lot of us. I was nervous that I was going to trip down the stairs because I was never one for heels. But I knew that if I didn't wear them, Ali would have a fit. I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. As soon as Jazz saw me he let out a whistle at the sight of me. I blushed a little because no guy had ever had that sort of reaction to me. But I guess that was because I wasn't one for dressing up all the time. As soon as I got off the stairs, Jazz pulled me into his arms and gave me a quick kiss.

Before we left, it was time to take pictures. I had wondered beforehand, if the Cullen's would even show up on film, being vampires and all, but Jasper told me that all I've read or seen in books and movies about vampires wasn't true. Ali had come into his room at that point with a camera, snapped a pic of us both, and then showed me. I knew that Jasper was good looking, but the picture was breathtaking. He was there, in all his wonderful glory, looking as stunning as he does in real life.

Once all of the pictures were taken, we went out and got into the limo that Carlisle rented for us. We had originally decided to take separate cars but Carlisle said that it would be easier to all go in a limo. We arrived at the place in Port Angeles, where they were hosting the ball. The driver came around and opened the door for us and we all got out, one by one, with our dates. All the people that were around stopped and stared as we all got out. They even stared at Ang and Ben. Lauren, who I noticed was here with Eric, had a sneer on her face at the sight of us. And Jessica, who was with Mike, just looked sad that it wasn't her coming out of the limo with the Cullens.

We all walked as a group into the hall and it was beautifully decorated. There was fake snow falling, snowflakes were hanging from the ceiling, all the silverware and plates were crystal and the tablecloths and backing of the chairs were either silver or blue. It really looked like a winter wonderland.

I felt sorry for the Cullen's, seeing as how they would have to eat. When I asked them about eating human food, they told me that it tasted terrible to them and that if they had to eat it, they would have to throw it back up as soon as they were away from the humans.

We all had the same table, so we sat down for a bit, but eventually everyone drifted away to go and dance. It was just Jasper and I sitting at our table. I was watching all of the couples dancing and was actually enjoying being here. I think that it if was with anyone else that I was here with, I wouldn't be here in the first place or I wouldn't be having a good time. Jazz had his chin on my shoulder and an arm wrapped around my waist. His cold breath was blowing across my ear and it was sending shivers down my spine and making my nether regions react, as well.

Jasper moved his head and whispered...

"I can feel all of that lust that you're throwin' out Darlin'. And if we don't get your mind off of that lust, everyone will be feelin' it and it's gonna to be one big clusterfuck."

"Shit… I don't want that to happen. God only knows what we will see that we don't want to see."

"Exactly. Now let's go dance before the icky human food gets here."

"Hey! Its only icky to you vamps. Not all of it is bad."

"True Darlin'." he just chuckled at me.

"Are you sure that I'm not going to make a big idiot of myself out on the dance floor?"

"You know that you've been improvin'."

"Yeah but it was just the two of us, not the whole school."

"Well how about this. We go and dance, and if you start to feel uncomfortable at any time, we will get off the dance floor."

"OK Jazz, sounds like a plan to me."

So he stood up and came around to face me, bowed and said...

"Ma'am, may I have this dance?"

"Of course, good sir."

I smiled at him as he led me on to the dance floor. It was a slow song, which I was thankful for. Jasper held me in his arms and we danced to the music. He was right; I didn't have anything to worry about. I didn't think that the whole school was here, I just thought that it was him and me in his room dancing. I placed my head on his chest and just enjoyed this moment. I knew that this was one of the moments that I was going to make sure that I remembered forever.

Soon it was time to eat so we all went and sat down at our tables. It was a lovely meal. Well lovely for us humans, but I knew that Jazz, Em, Edward, Ali and Rose were struggling with the food. Jasper must have felt my guilt because he leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"Don't worry Darlin', we don't mind. And you know that I would do anything for you."

"Yeah, I know that Jazz. I'll stop feeling guilty."

"That's my girl, always thinking of others."

I just smiled at him and went back to eating. The food was really good. Once the meal was over, people either went back to dancing or were lining up to get there pictures taken, if they already didn't do it. The Cullen's and I went to line up because we had yet to do our pictures. We all took separate pictures, then ones with our dates, then there was one with just the guys and then just us girls. The last pic was a big family one; all of us standing together. I couldn't wait to have a copy for myself.

Soon it was time to go home. The limo dropped Ben off at his house and then we went to Ang's house. Then we drove back to the Cullen house. Charlie already knew that I would be spending the night in the 'guest bedroom', and he didn't have a problem with that, as long as I went home the next morning because we were going to La Push.

We got in and after getting a late night snack for me, and telling Carlisle and Esme all about the ball, Jazz and I went up to his room. I went into the bathroom and took a shower and changed into my night clothes. I walked back out of the bathroom and found Jasper lying on the bed, shirtless. I had to stop the groan from coming out. I noticed that he had hung up my dress for me in his closet, so I went and lay down next to him. Before I lay down, he moved his right arm so that I would be able to lie on his chest. I snuggled into him, and as much as I really wanted to stay awake and talk, I was so tired and I fell asleep instantly.

Next morning

I was awoken by Jasper placing butterfly kisses all over my neck and face, while running his hands through my hair. A girl could get used to this kind of wake up call. I Mmmm'd at what he was doing, and rolled over so that I could kiss him, because it's been entirely too long since I've kissed him. I didn't really care at the time that I had morning breath. All I wanted was to have his lips against mine.

He pulled back from the kiss and said,

"Mornin' Darlin'."

"It is a good morning when I get woken up like that."

"I take it that ya liked your wake up call."

"Mmm, yes I did."

"Good, because you would have been in trouble if Rose let Em in here to wake you up."

"Oh no. What did he have in mind?"

"_Don't tell her anything Jasper" _I heard being yelled by Em from somewhere in the house.

I just chuckled. Living in a house full of vampires with super hearing was something that I was going to have to get used to. But Jazz told me that the most private of things like making love, the others tried there best to block it out. I groaned because I so didn't want to get up. If I had my way, I would stay in bed all day, cuddled up next to Jazz. But I knew that I had to get home because we were expected down at La Push this afternoon, and I needed to do some cleaning around the house before we left.

I groaned and then rolled out of bed. I was glad that Alice had told me to pack everything that I would need because she knew that I would be spending the night. I went to my overnight bag and grabbed my bathroom things and then went to the en suite so that I could take a shower. As I was walking to the bathroom, Jazz had his eyes on me. So when I got to the door, I looked at him from over my shoulder and said, with a smirk on my face,

"Wanna help me wash my back, Cowboy?"

He looked at me with lust filled eyes and then bounded off the bed quicker then shit and was next to me in no time flat.

"Gladly Darlin'."

I was a little nervous because I've never done anything like this before, but that nervousness went away as soon as I looked into his eyes. I knew that if I wanted to stop Jazz wouldn't think of me any differently. So I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to get it where I like it. I turned back around and just looked at Jasper. I knew that I wanted to do this; I was ready to see him naked.

I walked over to him and kissed him and I put all the love, faith and confidence I had for him into that kiss. Jasper pulled back and looked into my eyes; it was like he was looking into my soul.

"Darlin', we don't have to do anything that you're not ready for. I can turn around right now and leave the bathroom. We can try it again when you're more comfortable."

"Jazz didn't you listen to me when I told you that I was comfortable with you? I know that I've never done anything like this before, but I trust you. I trust you more then I've ever trusted someone in my life."

"Yes Darlin', I did listen and I can feel all of the trust, love, faith and confidence that you have for me. I promise that we will go slowly, and anything that you're not comfortable with, we won't do."

"Deal Jazz, now how about helping me out of these clothes so that we can get that shower before I need to leave."

"My pleasure Darlin'."

He ran his hands down my sides and grasped the hem of my shirt and pulled it up over my head. He licked his lips when he saw my breasts, then he hooked his hands into my shorts and eased them off me, as well. I placed one hand on his shoulder when he picked up my leg to steady myself while he was removing my shorts. He then stood up and looked at me standing there in front of him wearing nothing but a blush on my cheeks and a smile.

I then moved to his sweatpants and took them off of him as slowly as possible because I wanted to savor this moment. I edged his pants down over his hips and then down his legs, even though I knew what was now looking at me I wanted to wait so that I can take in the full view of him. I got his sweatpants down to his feet and he stepped out of them. I then slowly let my eyes rake up his body and what I saw had me drooling.

His cock was huge. I don't know how long in inches, but damn. I wondered how it was going to fit into me when we finally had sex. I tore my eyes away from his very hard cock, I knew what I wanted to try and do with, and let them travel up the rest of his body, he was very fit. He looked like he did a lot of work in his human days before he got changed. In the bathroom light I could faintly see the scars and they made me both sad and proud.

I ran my hands up his arms and wrapped them around his neck; I then leaned in and began to kiss him slowly but filled with passion. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him as we stood there our lips and tongues danced that old, familiar dance.

When he pulled back from the kiss, I knew that we couldn't continue because I needed to get home soon. So I unwound my legs from him and he put me down with a final kiss. I turned around and walked over to the tub and climbed in and Jazz did the same. He grabbed the soap and began to wash me; he was very gentle and made sure that he cleaned every area paying particular close attention to my pussy. Once I was cleaned off, Jasper grabbed the shampoo and began to wash my hair. It was the most erotic thing that I've ever experienced. The way that his hands ran through my hair and his nails scraping my skull, was amazing.

Once I was cleaned, I did the same thing for Jasper. When I got to his cock, I was ready to do what I've never done before. I got down on my knees, I thought that Jasper might protest but he didn't. I wrapped my lips around his cock and began to bob up and down, what couldn't fit in my mouth I wrapped my hand around and moved my hand in time with my bobbing. I guess that I must have been doing something right because of the grunts and groans that Jazz was making.

He wrapped his hand in my hair and was guiding me. I slowly started to pick up speed and soon Jazz let out a growl and his cold seed was flowing down my throat, I took all of it and once he was done, I released his cock with a pop. I placed a kiss on the head and then stood up to see what Jazz's reaction was going to be.

He had a very satisfied smirk on his face and I knew that I did everything right for my first time, but I wanted to see what he was going to say, so I asked him...

"Did I do that right, Jasper?"

"Yes Darlin', you did. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Cowboy. I figured that it was time to see you, all of you."

"So do I pass for you, Darlin'?"

"You passed a long time ago, Cowboy."

"Oh, how long ago?"

"The first day that I met you, you were so kind to me."

"So you knew back then that I was worth it to spend time with?"

"Yes. And I've loved every minute that I get to spend with you."

"As do I Darlin', as do I."

He kissed me and just held me to him. Soon though, the water started to turn cold, so we got out and Jasper dried me off and I did the same to him. Once we were dried off, we went and got dressed. We both had on jeans and button ups but his was black and mine was blue. He finished his outfit with those fuck me boots of his. Mmmm how I loved those boots. He felt the lust that I was throwing off because he smirked at me then gave me a wink. I felt that I was going to melt into a puddle of goo. He walked over to me, gave me a kiss and the took my hand and led me out of the room. We walked downstairs and I could smell bacon and eggs cooking in the kitchen.

We walked into the kitchen to see Carlisle cooking for me. I was shocked because I didn't know that he could cook. Jasper chuckled at the waves of shock that was coming off of me and his chuckle was the thing that alerted Carlisle to our presence in the room. He turn around to face us and said,

"Good morning Jasper, Bella."

"Mornin' Carlisle." Jasper drawled.

"Morning Carlisle. I didn't know that you could cook."

"Yes Bella, I can. In fact all of us can."

"But how?"

"When you have unlimited time on your hands and a TV that has so many channels that you can always find something on, you learn things."

"So you mean to tell me that all of you watch the food network?"

"Yes, we do from time to time."

"Yes Bellsy even me" Em answered upon entering the kitchen "And don't look so shocked about it either."

"Sorry Emmy, but I would never have believed that you cook, let alone watch the food network."

"Just you wait Bellsy, when the next time you are here and its meal time, I'm going to cook for you and you will see, with your own eyes, what I can do."

"I look forward to it, brother."

He gave me his lovable smile, and after one of his bear crushing hugs, I sat down so that I can dig into the breakfast that Carlisle had prepared for me. If I thought that it smelled good, that was nothing compared to the taste. For a vampire he sure knew how to cook. Once I was done eating, Carlisle took my plate and had it washed even before I could get out of my seat. I then went up to Jasper's room to pack all of my stuff up, only to find that it was already done for me. I just shook my head and hoped that when I became a vampire, that I could get things done as fast as they do.

I knew that it was time to leave because I couldn't put it off anymore. Jasper and I walked out to his truck and we got in and he drove me home.

"So when will I be graced with you presence again, Darlin'?"

"I don't know Jazz. After I get the house cleaned I've got to go with Charlie to La Push to see everyone. Seeing as how it's the Sunday that I go."

"Ok then. So whenever you want to come and see us just me let me know and I'll either come and pick you up or you can just drive over, if its not too late."

"Thanks Jazz."

We pulled up in front of my house and Jazz came around to open my door and helped me down, as always. We then walked to the front door, holding hands. After I opened the door, I gave Jasper a kiss and said,

"I'll see you later Jasper."

"I'll be waiting Darlin'."

I kissed him again and then he left. As soon as he was gone, I felt the pull to be next to him again, but I knew that I would be able to make it through. I was planning on going and seeing him tonight after we left Jake's house. Even if it was only for a couple of hours, because I knew that I wouldn't be able to last the night without seeing Jasper again.

I went inside, said hello to Charlie and then took my stuff upstairs. The first thing that I needed to do was get the laundry done. So I got all of the wash together and went down to the washer in the basement, and threw the first load in. As soon as that was in, I went back upstairs and got to work on everything else that needed to be done. Once the house was cleaned and my homework done, Charlie and I left for Jake's house.

We pulled up and Jake came barreling out of the house, picked me up and swung me around in a circle. By this time Charlie had already gone into the house with Billy so that they wouldn't miss the game. Once he put me down he said,

"Eww Bells, you smell?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You smell."

"No, I don't."

"It's a really bad smell. Who were you hanging out with?"

"Just the Cullen's. There was a winter ball at school and I spent the night, and then came home this morning"  
>I wasn't stupid enough to tell him what the Cullen's really were.<p>

"What the hell are you doing hanging out with the Cullen's?" Jake asked angrily.

"For your information, they happen to be my friends and one of them is my boyfriend."

"You're dating one of them?"

"Yes. What the hell is wrong with that?"

"Don't you know what they are?"

"Of course I do. They are the nicest people in town."

"They aren't people Bella."

"Oh, so what are they, aliens?"

"Come with me and I'll tell you."

"Fine let's go."

So we walked into the forest and as soon as we were in a good distance, we were suddenly surrounded by four horse sized wolves, I was about to turn and run when Jake said,

"Wait Bells, I'll explain the wolves."

The next thing I know I see Jake's whole body shaking and before I know it there is a wolf standing there in his place. A great big russet one, the same size as the others. I didn't know what to do, then the wolves took off and a few minutes later Jake, Sam, Paul and Embry came walking back out wearing nothing but a pair of shorts or cut off sweats.

"So Bella, now you know our secret." Sam said to me.

"Wait, that was all of you as wolves?"

"Yep. Pretty cool, huh?" Paul answered.

"I still don't understand what the hell is going on."

"Why don't you come back to my house and we can explain everything to you there, Bells." Sam said.

"Yeah, let's do that so I know everything."

So we all went to Sam's house and once we were sitting, I learned all about the tribal stories. How the wolves and vampires were natural enemies and how when a vampire is in the area, it triggers the gene, and the phasing begins. I also found out about the treaty that they have set up with the Cullen's, and why Jake asked me who I was hanging out with, because a wolf can smell a vampire and it's not very pleasant to them.

"Now you see why I don't want you to date him Bells?" Jake turned to ask me.

"Yes I do."

"So are you going to dump him?"

"No."

"What! Are you insane?"

"No Jake, I already knew that he was a vampire and it doesn't change anything. I love him and I can't be without him."

"You already knew?" he sounded very pissed.

"Of course I did you idiot. What, do I look stupid to you?"

"You knew and you are still going to be with him?"

"I can't be away from him."

"He's your mate isn't he Bella?" Sam asked me.

"You know what it means to mate?"

"Yes. We have something similar. But we call it imprinting."

I was then told all about imprinting. All throughout the whole conversation Jake was not a very happy wolf. Once Sam stopped talking Jake said,

"So your telling me that she is mated to that bloodsucker and there is nothing that can change that?"

"No Jake, like I said, its pretty much imprinting, but for vampires."

"Will you become one of them, Bella?" Jake threw at me.

"Of course. I'm not going to be some little old lady while Jasper looks like he could be my grandson."

With that Jake stormed out of the house and took off. I was worried about him but Paul turned to me and said,

"Don't worry about him Bell. As soon as he's imprinted, he will understand your situation better."

"Did you imprint, Paul?"

"No, but like Jake, we all have seen it through Sam's memories. But for some reason, Jake still doesn't quite understand."

"Are you sure that he's going to be fine?"

"Don't worry about him, we'll go and talk to him later."

"What do you mean by seeing it from Sam's memories?"

I was then told about the finer points of being a wolf. How the pack can see everyone's thoughts that are in wolf form and some of the other things that happen to them. I suddenly had a scary thought.

"Sam, you said that if any of the Cullen's bites a human, then there will be war."

"Right Bells."

"But if I'm going to be turned to joined them, then won't that break the treaty?"

"No, because you are one of their mates, and as it is with us, we don't stop two people from being in love. But know this Bells, if you don't follow the Cullen's diet, then we have no choice then to protect our people."

"You don't have to worry about that Sam. There is no way that I will ever drink from a human."

"Good."

After the talk we sat around and chatted about other things. Jake never came back but Emily, who was out visiting her family, did come home and she and I made something to eat for all of us. When it started to get dark, I left and went back to Billy's house to let Charlie know that I was going to spend a couple of hours with the Cullen's. He told me that that was alright as long as I was back at a decent time for school the next day. I was hoping to run into Jake, but he wasn't home.

I got in my truck, which was a recent purchase from Charlie so that I wouldn't have to drive my bike late at night, texted Jazz that I was on my way and then began my drive to his house. All the while thinking over everything that I was told today.

I wondered if Jasper would ever have told me or if he was waiting to see if I was told by the pack. I had a feeling that it was the latter. As I got closer to the house, a big smile broke out onto my face and the pull had finally stopped hurting so much.

I pulled into the garage and parked next to Jazz's bike. I knew that I was in for some teasing from Em again about my truck, because it was pretty old and it didn't go over 50mph. I didn't care because it had class and it was useful for when I needed to go shopping. I got out and walked into the house through the garage door. I was told that I didn't need to knock anymore, because I was now part of the family. When I was told that it made me smile that they accepted me that quickly.

I figured that they would be in the living room; seeing as how I didn't wait for Jazz's reply to my text. So I walked to the living room and stopped dead in my tracks. There were two extra vamps in the house that I've never seen before. Jazz was at my side in an instant and said,

"Darlin' I would like you to meet my brother and sister-in-law, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock."

A/N: Ok so some things that I should mention to those of you that are probably going WTF right now. First off I wanted Carlisle to do some cooking because we all know that he does it in the movie and I figured that it was time to let him cook again because a lot of the stories that I've read one of the women, Jazz or Em is cooking and I wanted a change. Second the reason that I told Bella know about the wolves is because I wanted to get it over with and get on with others what I hope to be fun things. Also I thought that it would be cool to have Sam understand the whole mating thing and let her be changed in the name of love. Next chapter we will be getting to know Peter and Char and also it will be Christmas. Also links to the girl's dresses are on my profile. So I hope that answered your questions if not you know how to reach me so that I can answer any of your other questions. Until next time *waves* 


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Everything still belongs to Steph. Beta by my Mafia sis Mimi (myagrace) and my fellow Monkey Junkie Kim Rathbone thanks ladies

Last time on C&A

I figured that they would be in the living room; seeing as how I didn't wait for Jazz's reply to my text. So I walked to the living room and stopped dead in my tracks. There were two extra vamps in the house that I've never seen before. Jazz was at my side in an instant and said,

"Darlin' I would like you to meet my brother and sister-in-law, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock."

JPOV

I was glad when Peter called me and told me that he and Char were almost to the house. It had been a couple of months since I've seen them. I couldn't wait to see them and also get to introduce them to my beautiful Bella. As soon as I heard their car on the driveway, I went out to the porch to wait for them. Once the car was stopped, I ran over to Char's door, and opened it. As soon as she was out of the car, I picked her up in a hug and spun her around. I was so glad that they were finally here and I knew that she and Bella would get along great. I put her down and she said,

"Well it's great to see ya also, handsome."

"Char, I've missed ya."

"Missed ya as well, handsome."

"Hey, who are you callin handsome, woman?" Peter said while walkin towards us.

"My brother-in-law, that's who."

"Well I thought I was handsome."

"Ya are Peter. The both of ya are."

I walked over to Peter and gave him a hug.

"Captain, how ya been?"

"Alright Major. How are ya?"

"I'm doin alright."

"So when do we get to meet this little lady of yours?"

"Well she should be here soon. She's with some friends."

"Great Jazz, we can't wait to meet her." Char said.

"Come on let's go in and wait for her."

So we walked into the house and all the family greeted them. We then began to get caught up on what we've been up to and I told them all about Bella.

Even though we weren't related by blood, Peter and Char were as much as my family as the Cullen's are, and the way that my real family was. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be sitting here now, livin the life that I'm livin and waitin on my mate to come. I owe my life to Peter. He saved me from myself and Maria. He was the one that kept me semi-sane durin that time, and he and Char were the ones to come back and rescue me from hell and that bitch. They showed me that I didn't need to be fightin any more, plus they gave me a place to live. Then when I met Alice and the rest of the Cullen's, Peter and Char were always there if I needed them for anything. They knew me better then anyone, I knew that I would lay down my own life to save them.

I got a text from my Darlin' tellin me that she was on her way. I texted her back tellin her that I couldn't wait for her to get here to meet Peter and Char, but I guess she didn't get it because she didn't text me back. I figured that she was drivin and that was why she didn't respond. About ten minutes later, we all heard that truck of hers comin up the drive. I knew that Em was goin to give her a hard time about it and the others would worry that she wasn't safe drivin it. But I knew that she wouldn't give it up, because it was somethin that her daddy got for her so she wouldn't have to drive her motorcycle at night. I was worried that she was goin to get into an accident with that truck or stranded. But I wasn't goin to tell her to stop drivin it because it meant a lot to her. Soon, we heard her pullin into the garage and walkin into the house, she paused for a minute probably figurin out where we were and then we heard her walkin towards the livin room. As soon as she entered she paused, and I felt nervousness comin from her and wonder. I was by her side in a split second and as soon as I was close to her, she seemed to relax.

Peter and Char slowly got off the couch, as not to scare Bella which I chuckled at because nothin seemed to scare her, and they turned to face us. I heard her gasped and wondered if it was the red eyes that was botherin her. I introduced Bella to Peter and Char. They came closer but left about a foot in between them.

BPOV

I knew that Jazz heard my gasp when I saw Peter and Char and he mostly likely thought that it was because of their red eyes, but it wasn't. It was the fact that even though I know that Peter and Jasper weren't brothers by birth, they could have been. Peter was as tall as Jazz and had blond hair, but Peter's wasn't the honey blond like Jazz's was. Char was just as beautiful, she was as tall as me, and had long blond hair that was half way down her back. She had a nice smile and even though her eyes were red they were kind.

"It's great to meet you, Jasper has told me so much about you both."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet ya, Sugar." Char said.

"Hello Sugar, I hope my brother is bein a gentleman to someone as pretty as ya are." Peter said.

"Yes, he is the perfect gentleman to me."

"If he isn't, ya tell me, Sugar, and I'll teach him a thing or two." Peter said winking at me.

Jasper growled at that and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight to him. I had to cover the moan that was threatening to come out when I felt his erection pressed into me.

"I'll be sure to." I laughed.

"What is that wet dog smell?" Peter asked with a wrinkled nose.

I felt Jazz sniff my hair and then chuckled and I figured that it was me that smelt like the wet dog so I said,

"Um... I guess that would be me."

"Why do you smell like wet dog, Sugar?" Char asked.

"Because of my friends in La Push."

"I don't understand." Peter admitted.

"They are a pack of werewolves."

"Shape shifters." Jasper corrected.

"Huh?"

"They are not children of the moon, Darlin'. They shift into wolves."

"Oh."

"Why are you hangin out with shape shifters, Sugar?" Peter asked.

"Um... how bout we all sit down and I'll explain."

"Sounds good to me."

We all walked back to the couch and just talked. I told them all about how I just found out about the wolves. The Cullen's were pleased to hear that the treaty was still going to be in effect once I was changed. Once I was done talking about myself, I got to find out all about Peter and Char's life. Being a nomad sounded so fun. I mean traveling all around the world hunting when you want sounds like a blast. I would be able to see everything the world has to offer. I wonder if Jasper would be willing to do that with me. Of course there would be times that we needed to stay in a hotel for showers and whatnot, but that can be arranged, I'm sure.

I would need to talk to Jasper about that when we get some time to ourselves. Soon though it was time for me to leave but I told Peter and Char that I would see them after school.

The weeks flew by and before I knew it, it was almost Christmas. I was out in Port Angels picking up the last of the gifts that I needed. As soon as I got these everyone would be done. The Cullen's had invited Charlie and I over on Christmas Eve to celebrate with them. We accepted because part of Christmas Day was going to be spent in La Push. It was something that Charlie always did because he couldn't cook so Sue; Harry's wife was making a big meal for everyone and then there would be gifts. I was excited; Christmas has always been my favorite time of the year, next to Halloween. And all I hoped was that, a) the Cullen's didn't spend too much money on gifts for me, because I knew that they were loaded, and b) that they would like the gifts that I got them.

I've been making sure that I'm always just going with the flow like Jasper told me to, instead of making decisions because this way, my pixie friend wouldn't see what I was planning on getting everyone. Some people were easy to get for, the others, not so much but I was happy with what I chose for each of them.

Christmas Eve

JPOV

I couldn't wait for Bella to get here so that I can give her, her gift. And also to see how she responds to both Peter and Char's gift as well as the Cullen's gift. I of course knew what both gifts were goin to be. They both represented the Whitlock's and the Cullen's, both families that I hoped that she accepts to be in. Carlisle had designed a bracelet with the Cullen crest on it; somethin that we all had just in different pieces of jewelry and Peter, Char and I were givin her a necklace. It was a roarin winged lion holdin a shield with a W in the center of the shield. It was on a gold chain to match the gold shield and the W was written in a black script.

Esme was currently in the kitchen cookin dinner. It wasn't goin to be somethin huge seein as how they would be eatin again tomorrow. But we needed to have somethin to eat to keep up the 'human act' in front of Charlie. We had to stock the bathroom on the main floor with contacts for Peter and Char because the contacts dissolve quickly from our venom, and we needed to make sure that Charlie never caught sight of their red eyes.

I heard Charlie's truck on the gravel and so all of the family took their spots. Rose, Char and Ali went into the kitchen to help Esme cook, Carlisle and Edward were playin chess and Peter and Em were playin one of Em's video games. The house didn't take us long to decorate and it looked beautiful. There was a nine foot tree next to the fireplace that was fully decorated, and there were other decorations around the house in an ice blue theme. As much as I wanted to go and wait for them on the porch, I stayed inside, waitin on them. It didn't take them long to get in front of our house and I could feel Charlie's shock at the sight of our house.

They got out and after a few minutes they walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. I opened it and said,

"Merry Christmas Darlin', Charlie."

"Merry Christmas Jazz." Bella replied.

"Merry Christmas Jasper. Thanks for inviting us." Charlie said.

"Your welcome. I'm glad that you were able to make it. Here, let me help you with those gifts."

I took the gifts from Charlie and ushered them inside. Bella and I went over to the tree to place the gifts under.

"Wow Jazz, that sure is a big tree."

"You should have seen the one that Em wanted to bring back. It was bigger."

"I don't think anything else would fit."

"I don't think so either."

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then we walked back over to Charlie.

"Charlie, let me introduce you to everyone."

"Sure."

"Well you know my father Carlisle, and with him, is Edward. Over there on the couch is Em and my cousin, Peter."

"Pleasure."

Just then, the women came out of the kitchen.

"These lovely ladies are my mother Esme, my sisters Rose and Ali and Peter's wife, Char." They all waved when I mention there names.

"Hello ladies."

They all greeted him and then they went back into the kitchen and my Darlin' excused herself to go and help them as well. Charlie just stood there lookin like he wasn't sure what to do, so I said,

"Come on Charlie and we'll talk."

So we walked over to the couch and we began to talk sports. I knew from Bella that he loved sports, especially baseball, and it just so happens that I also like baseball. We talked and laughed at Em and Peter's antics while playin their games. Soon it was time to eat somethin that we weren't lookin forward to, especially Peter and Char, but they were willin to do so for Bella because they already loved her. We all gathered at the table and pretended to enjoy the 'wonderful' meal.

As soon as the meal was over us guys cleaned the table and then the kitchen while the women sat with Charlie. Once everything was cleaned, we all went out into the livin room. Em was actin like a big kid. Christmas was his favorite holiday. We sat around the tree while Esme was gettin everyone's gifts and placin it in front of them. Seein as how Charlie and Bella was our guest, we let them go first. They loved all of the gifts that we got for them. I wasn't sure if we should give Bella her gifts that represent each of the family while Charlie was here or not. He only knew that we were datin, not that we were in love. I figured that it was best to wait and Ali gave a slight nod of her head, agreein with me.

Once all of their gifts were open it was time to open ours. I loved everythin that my Darlin' got for me, and I'm sure that the rest of the family felt the same way. We passed the rest of the time just talkin and soon Charlie said that he was goin to head home but that Bella could stay for awhile longer. I was glad because I really wanted to give her, her last two gifts. Charlie left and Em ran in the woods to make sure that he didn't get into an accident on the way home. As soon as Em came back, I decided that it was the best time to give her the last two gifts.

"Darlin' there are two more gifts that we still have to give you."

"You don't have to give me anything else, really."

"Well these are special gifts and they represent both of my families."

"What are they?"

"Carlisle would you like to go first?"

"Certainly son. Bella, as you may have noticed, all of the members in this family has a piece of jewelry that they constantly wear. On it is the Cullen Crest. Now that you are a part of this family, it is time that you have your own Cullen Crest. Here you go, Jasper picked what it should be and I had it made up."

Carlisle handed the box to Bella and she took off the lid and stared at the bracelet. Tears formed at the edges of her eyes but she had yet to let them fall. She got up and went over to Carlisle and wrapped her arms around him and said,

"Thank you Carlisle, for everything. For accepting me into your family, even though I'm human. For, at times, having to eat human food. And just thank you for everything that you've and your family has done for me since I first came to town."

I knew that if the women could, they all would be crying at her words.

"There is no thanks necessary, Bella. You are the one that we should be thanking."

"Huh?"

"You have completed our family, and you have brought a light to my son's eyes that I haven't seen before. You, my dear, complete our family and without you, we are nothing."

By this point, I could smell Bella's tears.

"I don't know what to say, but thank you for your kind words. Jasper completes me as much as I complete him, and I know that I can't go through the rest of my human life without him, or all of you in it. You all hold a special place in my heart."

"As you do in our hearts, Bella."

Bella untangled herself from Carlisle's arms and went to give a hug to Esme, Ali, Rose, Edward and Em. Then she came over to me and kissed me. That kiss was filled with all of her love, thanks, joy, and happiness at being with me and in this family. I pulled back from the kiss because she needed to breathe and also, it was time to give her the Whitlock necklace.

"Darlin', there is sometin that Peter wants to say to you now."

"Ok Jazz."

She turned to look at Peter and I went to go and stand with him and Char.

"Bella, even though Char and I have only known you for a short while, we, like the Cullen's, see the light that you bring to Jasper's eyes. Anytime he is lookin at ya or talkin about ya. There is somethin that we Whitlock's would like ya to have. It's a symbol of our family's courage and strength. We hope that you will accept us in your lives and accept this as well."

Char then handed her the box, and as soon as she opened it, she started to cry again. Like before she closed the lid and walked over to Peter and wrapped her arms around him, and said,

"The symbol of a lion is perfect for the Whitlock's. For all that you have been through, there is no better symbol. I accept this necklace and I accept your family. Though, as you said, we have barely gotten to know each other, I can tell that we are going to get along great."

"Thank you Bella, for accepting us as your family, also. And know this, we will never leave you and we will fight to the death to protect you. No harm will come to you, as long as you are a Whitlock. Also know that you too, have courage and strength, and anytime that you feel like you don't, just look to this necklace and remember what it stands for."

"Thank you both for accepting me and willing to put your lives on the line for me. I will always remember all that this necklace stands for."

She gave a hug to Char and then asked me to help her put on her necklace and bracelet. We spent the rest of the night watching Christmas movies and before it got too late, I drove her home. I could tell that there was somethin that she wanted to ask me, so I said to her,

"Darlin', you can ask me anythin. What is it that you want?"

"Spend the night with me?"

"Gladly, but know I'll have to be gone by mornin."

"I know Jazz, but don't leave without sayin goodbye."

"Promise. I'll see you upstairs."

I gave her a kiss and went up to her room through the window and waited for her. It wasn't like we haven't shared a bed before, it's just that this is the first time that she has asked me to stay the night at her house. She came upstairs a few minutes later and then went to the bathroom for her human moments. Then she climbed in beside me on her small bed. I wrapped her in my arms with her head on my chest and after a whispered 'I love you' and a kiss goodnight, she fell asleep.

Christmas morning

As soon as the mornin light hit and it wasn't too early, I woke Bella up so that I could say goodbye to her. Throughout the night, she would mumble 'I love you Jasper' and 'my mate, my love'. It made me happy to know that she dreamed about me and that she was happy. Once she was wide awake, I kissed her, makin sure to give her all my love and then I left. I could feel her sadness at my departure but I knew that I would see her again soon, and that she needed to spend time with her father and her friends down in La Push.

BPOV

I was sad when Jasper left, but it was time to spend time with the rest of my friends and with Charlie. I knew that I needed to spend all the time with them that I could before I was changed. I got up and went to get a shower and then got dressed. I went downstairs to get breakfast started. I made pancakes in the shapes of Christmas trees, Angels, Snowmen and Santa Clause. It's something that I've always done since I learned how to cook. I was putting the last pancake on the plate when Charlie walked into the kitchen. We ate in silence and then once breakfast was over and the kitchen cleaned, Charlie and I went into the living room and began to open our gifts.

Gifts for Charlie were easy, I got him fishing stuff. He was a big fisherman and so any holidays that required gifts and his birthday, was always new fishing stuff. Charlie had gotten me a big stack of journals, because he knew that I loved to write and he was always finding pieces of paper lying around the house with my writing on it. The more personal stuff, I made sure to keep hidden. Renee and Phil had sent their gifts for me, secretly to Charlie. What they got me was so cool; they got me an iPod and I couldn't wait to fill it up with all of my favorite music. The first to go in, was the 100 Monkeys, they were my favorite band and I absolutely loved there newest album, Liquid Zoo.

Once all the wrapping paper was picked up, Charlie and I got ready to go to the La Push. We would be eating at Harry's place because his house was the biggest. There was going to be Billy and hopefully Jake, Harry and Sue and their children, Leah and Seth, and also Sam and Emily, Paul, Embry, Quil and his grandfather, and a couple of the others from the pack. I couldn't wait to see them, but I was unsure how Jake was going to take me being there. I hadn't spoken to him since he stormed out of Sam's place.

We got to Harry's place and after greeting everybody, I went into the kitchen to help Sue with the cooking. There wasn't much to do, seeing as how she's been cooking all day and part of yesterday also, the stuff that could be cooked ahead, that is. I was standing in the kitchen mashing the potatoes, when in walked Jake. I was unsure what was going to happen. I just kept mashing the potatoes and then adding the butter and milk not paying attention to him. He walked over to me and said,

"Bella can I talk to you?"

"Sure Jake. What do you want?"

"Not here, can we go outside and talk?"

"Fine, let me finish this and then we can go."

So I finished up with the potatoes and then I walked outside with Jake.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the way that I acted the last time that I saw you."

"Do you understand why I'm not going to change my mind?"

"Somewhat, but Sam and Paul said that I will understand better when I imprint."

"Jake, I can only tell you this. Even though I will be a vampire, I hope that you and I will always be friends. Your friendship/brotherness means too much to me, and I hope that we will still remain friends."

"It will take me some time, once you are changed, to get used to the new you. But I'm sure that after a while, I'll be able to be around you."

"That's great. I know that the smell will be bad for the both of us, but I'm sure that we will figure out a way to stand it."

"Ha ha, yeah."

"Come on, let's get back before the others think that we froze to death out here."

"Well they will think that you did. Don't forget, I'm always hot."

"Yeah true."

So we walked back inside and I was happy that we were back on good terms again. Once all of the food was done. We all sat down and ate. It was really fun, like one big family reunion. Which in a way, it was because I grew up with all of these guys, and they were an extended part of my family, just like the Cullen's and the Whitlock's are. I had a good feeling that once I was a vampire, that somehow we were all going to remain friends. Well at least the wolves and I. I was still trying to figure out if I would be able to keep Charlie in my life or not. I wasn't going to think about any of that right now. I was just going to be happy and content in the here and now because I never knew what curve ball life was going to throw at me next.

A/N: Ok so for my non Monkey Junkie readers if you want to learn more about the 100 Monkeys (which yes I'm a huge fan of and I love Liquid Zoo) go to www(dot)100monkeysmusic(dot) com . There is a pop out music player so you can listen to them and see what they sound like. So what do we all think? I think that the speeches from Carlisle, Bella and Peter are really great; and I'm not just saying that because I wrote it LOL. Ok so next chapter I'm not going to tell you what is going to happen, its going to be a surprise and as well all know the best kind of surprise is a sur-prise lol. Until next time *waves*


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: It still doesn't belong to me, sad Monkey Junkie. Beta by mia sorella Mimi (myagrace) and my follow Monkey Junkie Kim Rathbone.

Little warning for this chapter there will be consensual sex and non- consensual. I'll use this ~ for the non- consensual part so that you can skip it.

BPOV

Spring has sprung. And I think that Charlie is starting to realize that Jasper and I are more then just dating. I've had this feeling for awhile and I was just waiting for him to say something. I was currently sitting in the kitchen, it was Friday, and I was doing my homework so that I would have the weekend free. I had steak's already cooking because I knew that Charlie would be home soon. I was working on a math problem when Charlie walked in.

"Hey kid."

"Hey dad."

"Listen I was wondering if I could talk to you before dinner."

"Sure dad. What's up?"

Though I already had a feeling I knew what he wanted to talk about. Charlie took off his gun belt and hung up his jacket and then he came to sit at the table with me. I was a little nervous because I was unsure what he was going to say.

"It's about your relationship with Jasper."

"Ok, what about it, exactly?"

"Look, this is not easy for me. You know that I'm no good with this type of thing."

"I know dad, but we will get through it. Just tell me what is bugging you."

"I know that you both have been getting closer and I wanted to know how you feel about him."

"I love him, dad. He understands me and he is so sweet, always taking into consideration what I want to do or not want to do. He's treats me with so much respect."

"I figured that you felt that way. I can see in his eyes that he loves you as well."

"Yes, he does. He told me, recently."

"Are... are you... you know...safe?"

"Oh god, dad."

"Well as a parent, I have the right to know these things... at least I think I want to know."

"Listen, dad we haven't... you know...yet."

"You haven't?"

"No."

"Well just make sure that... if you... you know... just use protection."

"We will dad, when that time comes. Don't worry."

"I'm glad that we had this... talk."

"Yeah, same here."

I got up from the table and went to work on dinner. I know that, even though that was the most embarrassing conversation that I EVER had with Charlie, that he meant well and just wanted to make sure that I was safe. It did get me thinking though. I knew that I was ready to take the next step with Jasper. I mean, we have been dating for seven months now, and we have both seen the other naked. And, of course, explored the others body but we have yet to be together, together.

I finished dinner and sat down with Charlie I was still going over in my head how to approach Jasper about moving to the next step. But every conversation that I came up with in my head sounded stupid. I decided that I would wait to see what happens. I know that when it's the time, I will know and be ready. Once dinner was done and my homework finished, I went upstairs to pack an overnight bag, Ali had already called Charlie and asked if it would be alright if I spend the weekend at her house. He told her that it was fine as long as I came back Sunday night. Charlie seemed to really like Ali and I was glad that he was getting along so well with them. Once I had everything that I needed, I said goodbye to Charlie, hopped on my motorcycle and made my way to the Cullen house.

As soon as I got there, I parked in the garage and went into the house. As soon as I entered, I called,

"Honey, I'm home."

In an instant, Jasper was in front of me.

"Welcome home Darlin."

I was surprised that I didn't hear anything from Peter or Em. Both of them liked to tease me.

"Where is everyone, Cowboy?"

"Ah, they are all out huntin'. We have the house to ourselves tonight. They'll be back sometime tomorrow."

"So we're all alone. What are we going to do?"

"Oh, I have somethin' in mind."

"And what might that be?"

"Movie night and from there, we'll see."

"Sounds fun. I'm going to go put my stuff in your room."

"Our room."

"Right... I meant our room."

"I'll go and pick out the first movie."

He gave me a kiss and then went downstairs to the movie room. I walked up to our room and put my stuff on the chair. I knew what else I wanted to do tonight and I wondered if Jasper would be up for it as well. I was making the decision, instead of just going with it, because I wanted to make sure that Ali saw that and kept everyone away from the house. I was ready for this and I didn't want to be interrupted by the family.

I walked down to the movie room to see that Jasper had candles burning, and a bowl of popcorn already waiting for me. I went and sat beside him on the couch and once I was comfy and had the bowl of popcorn on my lap, he started the first movie. It was one of my favorites, 'The Last Airbender'. I thought that the guy that played Sokka, Jackson Rathbone, was a major hottie. He also kind of looked like Jazz, but he had the greenest eyes I've ever seen, and dark hair. I've seen a lot of the movies that he's been in, and he is a really great actor. Once 'The Last Airbender' was over, Jazz put in another movie and he also refilled my popcorn.

It was late when the second movie was over and Jasper suggested that we go upstairs to bed. I agreed, but I knew that there was no way that I was going to go to sleep. We got upstairs and I went to the bathroom to change. I put on a spaghetti strap tank, and short shorts. I left my hair down and then after giving myself a mental pep talk, I walked into the bedroom and saw that Jasper was lying on the bed, shirtless as always. But this time instead of hiding the moan, I let him hear it, as well as feel all the lust that I was feeling, seeing him like that. His eyes went dark and I went to the dresser so that I could brush my hair, all the while keeping up the lustful thoughts that I was thinking. He was behind me in an instant. He took the brush from me, placed it on the dresser and then moved my hair to the side and began to kiss my neck. I moaned more and tilted my neck so that he could have easier access to my neck.

He brought his hand in front of me and cupped my breasts. I could feel how hard he was getting and it made me moan again. He then began to kneed my breast and pinch my nipples. Soon they were as hard as they were going to get. He thrust his hips forward, and I could feel his cock.

"Do you see what you do to me Darlin'?" he growled.

I moaned and said, "Show me Cowboy. Show me what I do to you."

He stopped his kissing on my neck and looked at me through the mirror.

"Are you sure Darlin'?"

"Yes! I'm ready Jazz I want this with you, here and now. Tonight. No more waiting."

He spun me around to face him and stared into my eyes. What ever he saw there, must have satisfied him because the next thing I knew, he was crashing his lips to mine. I wound my hands in his hair and he pulled me as close to him as he could. I moaned at feeling him touching every inch of my body. As soon as I moaned he plunged his tongue into my mouth and began to explore it. He pulled back from the kiss to let me breathe.

"Darlin' are you sure that you are ready for this?"

"Jazz, I've known you know for seven months, and we've done everything else. I'm ready for this, to have you take me and make me yours."

"Alright baby, but let me know if you want me to stop at any time."

"I will. I love and trust you and I know that you won't hurt me and nothing will go wrong."

"I know that you feel that. I promise that we will take this as slow or as fast as you want."

"Stop talking and show me everything, Cowboy."

"Yes ma'am."

God, that accent makes me wetter. He grabs the bottom of my tank and yanks it off of me. Then moved to my shorts and took those off, as well. He just stood there staring at me.

"Darlin', you get more beautiful every time I see you naked."

I blushed at that and then went to remove his pants. Soon we were standing there with nothing on. He held out his hand and I placed mine in it. He then led me to the bed, and I sat down while he stood in front of me. He leaned over and kissed me, but softly this time. And when he pulled back he said,

"Are ya ready, Darlin'?"

"Yes Cowboy, I am."

I moved so that I was in the middle of the bed. Jazz walked over to the end of the bed and stared at me again.

"Beautiful." he whispered.

He then got on the bed and crawled up to me, placing kisses along the way till he got to my lips. He brought his right hand up and placed it on my cheek while he was kissing me. While his left hand was moving down my side, he brushed my breast but didn't stop there. He continued down to my leg, and once he got to my hip, he moved his hand closer to my pussy. He trailed one finger over my pussy lips. He then took that finger and plunged it into me. He began to move it in and out, adding a second finger. He stopped kissing me and attacked my nipples. My left one, he sucked on while with the hand that was cupping my cheek, he was rolling and tweaking my right one. He switched breasts; all the while he was still pumping me. I was moaning like crazy and soon my whole body was shaking with my release. He kept moving his fingers slowly as I came down from my orgasm. He pulled out his fingers and brought them up to his mouth and sucked my juices off them. He growled at the taste, and once they were cleaned of my juices, he kissed me. I moaned at the taste of me on his lips. He pulled back from the kiss and sat up on his heels, taking his rock hard cock in his hand and ran the head up and down my very wet pussy a couple of times, then he spoke.

"Darlin', the first time will hurt and if you want, I will take away as much as the pain for you."

"No Jazz. I want to feel the pain. I want to feel every inch of you going inside of me and claiming me as yours."

"Well I won't be able to claim you till you are a vampire."

"Huh?"

"You see Darlin', it's natural for vampires to bite their mate during sex. Now, seein' as how you're human and not ready to be turned yet, I have to keep that emotion in check. So we don't change you before you're ready."

"I see."

"So, are you ready to do this?"

"I've been ready all night."

He grabbed a condom and rolled it on to his length, then slowly started to enter me. Once he got to my barrier, he looked in to my eyes and I looked right back. With a nod of my head and a quick thrust from him, he was completely inside of me. It hurt but I didn't let Jazz know because I wanted to feel this. Once the pain subsided, another emotion took over me, and that was WANT. I wanted him to start moving; I wanted him to fuck me. I guess that he was waiting for me because he wasn't moving.

I started to wiggle, and I guess that he got the message, because he finally started to move inside of me. It was like nothing I've ever felt before, to feel him moving inside of me. He started out slow, but soon we were able to find a rhythm. He picked up the speed, going faster which set my body more on fire. He kissed me with so much passion and whispered how much he loved me. The coil in my stomach was starting to get tighter, and Jazz slipped a finger in between us and rubbed my clit in time with his pumping. My whole body started to shake and Jazz said,

"That's it baby, cum for me."

He picked up the speed on my clit and soon, my walls were clamping down on his cock and I went soaring with the intensity of my orgasm. Jazz kept pumping and soon he was growling with his release. He collapsed on top of me, making sure to keep his weight off of me. Jazz was placing kisses all over my neck, while I was trying to get my breathing under control. I could feel my eyes starting to get heavy with sleep and I knew that Jazz felt it as well because he got off and pulled out of me. I moaned at the lost of contact. He walked into the bathroom and I heard the water turn on. He came out a minute later with a wet washcloth. He sat down on the bed again and said,

"I'm going to clean you up a bit, before you sleep."

"Ok, Cowboy."

So he gently opened my legs and began to clean me. As soon as he was done, he put the cloth in the bathroom again, and I got under the covers. Usually Jazz sleeps on top of the cover but this time, he came under them with me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me as close to him as possible. I sighed at the contact and just before I fell asleep, I told Jazz how much I loved him.

Few days later

It's been days since that wonderful night with Jazz. Peter and Char have just left, with promises from Jazz and I that we would come to visit them in Montana. It was a rare sunny day in Forks, which meant that the Cullen's couldn't come to school today. But unfortunately, I had to come because there was a test today that I needed to take. The Cullen's, because they had good grades, didn't have to worry about missing a test or two.

It was lunch time, so I went to the lunchroom and grabbed some lunch, and then I went to my truck. I brought it today because the roads were a little slick from the rain/snow mix that fell last night. I went to get the blanket that I kept in there, in case I ever got into an accident at night and I would be able to keep warm. Once I had the blanket, I went to go find a quiet spot to sit outside, so that I would be able to study while I ate. I laid the blanket on the grass next to a tree and then I sat down with my back to the trunk of the tree. I placed my book on my bent legs and put on my iPod.

I was listening to 'Invisible Monsters' by the 100 Monkeys sang but the crooner Lawrence "Uncle Larry" Abrams, when I suddenly felt a hand covering my mouth and another one grabbing my arm and dragging me to the woods. My book lay forgotten and my iPod dropped to the ground also. I knew that it wasn't any members of the pack because the hand wasn't tanned and it also wasn't any of the Cullen's. I was scared but I tried not to let it show. Once we were far enough in the woods, where no one could see us, I was finally released from my captor's hands by being roughly thrown to the ground. I took a moment to catch my breath and then I looked up into my captors red eyes. He had dirty blond hair, ragged jeans, and a dirty top that looked like it used to be clean. He had some leaves in his hair also. I knew that this was one of the 'bad' nomads that Peter was telling me about.

I didn't say anything I just sat there and waited to see what he was going to do. I didn't have a hope that I would come out of this alive. I would be dead, one way or another; either I would be dead in the normal sense, or I would be a vampire but dead to everyone else. Finally after some time, he spoke.

"You know what I am."

"Yes." I didn't know if he meant it as a rhetorical question or not.

"I can smell many different vampires on you. What are you, a slut for them?"

I was disgusted by that remark.

"No! For your information they are going to be my family."

"Ha, ha yeah right. They are most likely using you for sex and then when they are bored, they'll kill you."

"No they won't!"

"Oh and how do you know?"

"Because I'm mated to one of them."

"Impossible. No vampire mates with a human. You are a food source and nothing more."

"THAT'S A LIE!"

"Oh, does the little human think she is tougher than a vampire."

"No I don't."

"Good. Because you're not. Now since you are a vampire slut, maybe I should satisfy my needs, before I drain you."

"I'm not a vampire slut, and I wouldn't go near your dick with a ten foot poll!"

"You'll do what I say and I won't go and track you "family", as you call them, and kill them all."

"Why would I believe you?"

"You don't have to. But do you really want to take that chance?"

"You wouldn't be able to kill my family anyway. My mate is a strong fighter and would have you dead before you know it."

"I'm glad that you are so sure about that. But your still going to suck my dick."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, you little slut, whether you want to or not."

~~~~~~~  
>He then walked closer to me and pulled me by my hair until I was kneeling in front of him. I could see that he was already hard and I tried to think of any way out of this, but it was no use. He had such a tight hold on my hair. With his other hand, he undid his jeans and let them fall around his ankles. He did the same thing with his boxers. I wanted to cry but I knew that he would only take more pleasure out of it. I only had three things in my mind and that was Jasper, blocking this experience from my mind, and praying that Alice and the others would be able to save me in time.<p>

"What are you waiting for slut? Suck it."

I grasped it in my hand and brought my mouth to his cock. I kept repeating to myself that it was Jasper that I was sucking. I didn't want to do a good job but I had a feeling that he would make me keep doing it until he was happy. So I sucked with all my might and prayed that it wouldn't be long. He started to buck his hips widely and kept the tight hold on my hair. Finally he came and he tasted terrible. Once I took every last drop that released from him, and prayed that I wouldn't gag, because he made sure to hit the back of my mouth repeatedly.

He took his hand out of my hair and pulled up his boxers and jeans. I was saddened. I had hoped that the Cullen's would have gotten to me before I had to do that, but they didn't and it made me wonder if they really cared, or if they were hurt and couldn't come to protect me.

~~~~~

"Good job slut. Now since you did a good job, I won't drag out killing you. I'll do it quickly and your pathetic life will be over."

I didn't say anything because at this point, I didn't care whether he dragged it out or not. No one was coming to save me, so what did it matter. Of course I wasn't going to tell him that I wanted it over with as soon as possible. I wondered why Jasper of all people wasn't coming to save me, but I didn't want to dwell on the bad. I wanted to make sure that I remember all the good times that I had with them, Charlie, Renee and the pack.

He was next to me again and I knew that this was it. I was sure that he was going to bite my neck but he didn't. He picked up my arm, instead, and bit there. I felt the burning as soon as his lips pulled back and I wondered why death would be so painful. I had a crazy thought, well two actually. The first one was that he was not going to drain me, but turn me. And the other was that I heard Jasper nearby. I knew that neither of those was true because, whatever his name was, told me that he would kill me and Jasper was no where around.

I felt my body hit the ground and I knew that I was dying. I made sure that I remembered all the good things that happened in my life, but I made sure to block the last half hour. I could clearly see all of my friends, family and my Jasper in my mind. It made me sad that I would never see them again, but I knew that they would mourn me and then move on. I was worried about Jasper though. I wondered how he was going to take losing me after waiting 50 years for me. The pain intensified and I wanted to scream so badly, but I knew that it wouldn't do me any good, so I just stayed quiet.

**JPOV **

Since it was one of the rare sunny days here in Forks, we, as a family, decided to go for a family hunt. It had been awhile since we all have gone and so it was agreed. It was a blast; we always had fun when we hunted. We were half way to Canada when all of a sudden, I heard Alice gasp. I ran to where she was standin' with Edward, all I could feel comin' from her was sadness. I didn't know what was goin' on and I hoped that my Bella was safe. Whatever it was that Alice was seein, was makin Edward growl, loudly. I wanted to know what the fuck was goin on but I didn't get a chance to ask, because as soon as I was about to open my mouth, my phone beeped tellin me that I had a new text message. I took out my phone to see that it was a text from Peter, and what it said scared me and pissed me off, at the same time.

_Major, get the fuck to Bella now, somethin' bad is goin' to happen. _

I started to run without tellin' anyone what was goin' on. I had to get to my Bella, as quickly as I could. I was the second fastest runner in the family, and I put all of my might into gettin' back to Forks. I ran and ran but I had a bad feelin' that I wouldn't be in time for whatever it was that was goin' to happen. As soon as I broke threw the trees leadin' to Forks, and I knew that I needed to get to the school because that was the last place that she was. I got to the forest around the school, and what I saw brought out the Major that had been rattlin' the cage that I keep him in.

I saw some son of a bitch near my Bella. He had a smirk on his face while he was lookin' down at her writhing on the ground. I could see the bite mark on her wrist and that enraged me even more. I didn't know what else he did to her, if anythin', but it didn't matter to me. He was a dead man as soon as he got near my mate. I made sure to get to the edge quietly so that he wouldn't know what was goin' to happen. All of my years of trainin' made me the best hunter in the world. I got close to him but he must have smelt me because he turned to run. The only thing that he wasn't countin' on, was me bein' as close to him as I was. I grabbed his arm when he tried to run and ripped it right off of him. He howled in pain and turned around to face me. As soon as he saw who he was dealin' with, he was even more scared. Bein' the God of War, meant that every vampire knew about me. I just smirked at him and he tried to run, but I had a good hold on him, so he decided to beg.

"Please Major Whitlock don't kill me. I mean you no harm."

"No you didn't harm me, but you did harm my mate over there."

"She is your mate?"

"You're damn right, she is."

"Oh shit."

"That's right. Oh shit'."

"She told me that she was mated to a vampire, but I didn't believe her."

"What did you do to her before you bit her?"

"Um... nothing Major."

I could feel that he was lyin' to me, so I sent him some fear.

"Please don't kill me."

"What did you do to her?" I growled out and sent more fear.

"I made her suck my cock and then once she was finished, I bit her."

As soon as he said that he forced himself on her, I saw red. I let out an ear splittin' roar and sent him so much fear that if he was human, he would have pissed himself.

"You forced yourself on a woman, you sorry excuse of a vampire?"

"Y... yes."

This fucker was goin' to die, and quickly. I knew that my family had come into the clearin', and that they heard his admission to forcin' himself on Bella, and they were all pissed. I sent a message to Edward tellin' him to make sure that there was a fire burin' and that Carlisle sees to Bella. I saw him noddin' his head and then went to work on the fire with Em.

"Fucker, for forcin' yourself on my mate, and for bitin' her, you are goin' to die."

"Please... no."

"You think that pleadin' and beggin' will do anythin'? You fuck with my family or mate, you die."

He was about to protest again, but I ripped the fuckers head off and threw it into the, now roarin', fire. Em and Edward were at my side in an instant, and Edward spoke.

"Major, let Em and I finish him and you go to your mate. You need to complete the change."

I knew that he was right, so I nodded my head and went over to my mate and Carlisle.

"Well?" I demanded.

"He only bit her. She is changing son, but it's slow. You need to inject your venom into her neck so that it will not delay her change anymore."

I nodded my head and leaned over my mate. Before I bit her neck I whispered in her ear,

"Darlin', I'm so sorry that this had to happen this way. Just know that I'm sorry that I didn't make it sooner but I'll be with you forever. I hope that you remembered what I told you about rememberin' everything good in your life. I'm so sorry my Darlin."

I then kissed her forehead and bit her neck. I knew when to pull away so that I wouldn't drain her. I just sat there tryin' to figure out what we were goin' to do next. How would we explain this to Charlie? I hope that she was doin' what we all told her to do but I knew that we wouldn't know how much she remembers until she wakes up. I got a text so I pulled out my phone to look at it, it was from Peter and said

_Pack up some stuff for you and Bella and then git ya asses here. The Cullen's will come once the time is right. The seer will know what to do about her daddy. Don't take too long. _

I showed the phone to the others and they all nodded their heads so I gathered Bella up into my arms bridle style and ran with her back to the house. I knew that the run was uncomfortable for her because of her moans. I apologize over and over and I just hoped like hell that she could hear me or at least know that it was me who's arms that she was in. As soon as we got back to the house I laid her on the couch and then ran up to my room to get the stuff we would need. I had Jenks make up fake ids for Bella with my last name on them so that when she was changed we wouldn't have any problems. I also made sure that I had the credit cards and passports, but they wouldn't be needed. Jenks was very good at his job and made sure that everything was the way that I wanted it. He has always been afraid of me so I made sure that I was the one who always dealt with him when it came to things of this nature. I was back downstairs in two minutes, by this time the rest of the family had come back and everyone looked sad. I knew that the women would be cryin' for what was done to her. I didn't know what to say so I sent out some love to all of them to thank them for bein' there with me and understandin' what is goin' to happen now. Esme walked over to me, wrapped her arm around my shoulders and said

"Take care of you and of Bella, Jasper. We will be with you as soon as possible. I know that with Peter and Char there with you Bella will become a great vampire when she wakes up"

"Thanks Esme"

I gave her a hug and then she went back to stand with Carlisle again. I then turned to Ali and said

"So what are you goin' to tell Charlie?"

"I don't know as of yet but I know that I should be getting a vision soon"

"Well when it's done phone me and let me know what is goin' on"

"I will Jasper don't worry"

"Edward, Emmett. Thank you both for helpin' me to finish off that sick fuck"

"She's our sister and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way than to be able to help in destroying that monster" Em said

"I read his mind Jasper and that wasn't the first time that he's forced women. It was like a game to him seeing how many woman he could terrorize by telling them that if they didn't do what he said he would kill their family. The world is a much better place without him" Edward told me

I was glad that he wouldn't be able to ruin any more women's lives. Bella moaned again and I knew that we needed to get on the road soon. I just had to thank Carlisle first then we would be able to leave. I turned to him and said

"Thank you Carlisle for looking after her while I was dealin' with him."

"You don't need to thank me Jasper. She is my daughter and I would have done anything to help her. I only wish that we could have got to her before that sorry son of a bitch did to her what he did."

I had never heard Carlisle swear before and I knew that he meant every word that he spoke. I knew that it was time to hit the road so that we could make it to Montana before her change was complete. Em must have known that it was time to go because he went over to the couch and picked Bella up so that he could carry her to the car. He was taking this just as hard as I was trying not to show his emotions. I nodded to him and walked into the garage, with the family followin'. I got into my silver Porsche Carrera GT and Em laid Bella in the back so that she would be slightly more comfortable. He placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered how much he loved her and that he would see her as soon as she woke up. He then shut the door and with a finale nod to the family I drove off.

**Ali POV**

As soon as Jasper pulled out is when the vision hit. In it I could see what we were going to be telling Charlie. What was going to happen was that Carlisle was going to tell Charlie that because it was a nice day Jasper and Bella decided to go for a drive after school. There was an accident and Bella swerved because there was a deer in the middle of the road and she didn't want to hit it. The truck rolled a couple of times and then burst into flames. Now all we needed to do was get her truck before anyone noticed that she wasn't in class, find two bodies that resembled Bella and Jasper and then stage the accident. It was going to be tough on Charlie but it had to be done, he couldn't learn about what we truly were or what his daughter was becoming. Once the vision was over I told the rest of the family and we got to work, staging the accident.

**A/N: Ok so I know that you weren't excepting that to happen to Bella and I hope that you all don't hate me. I wanted to do something different from my other stories. If you hate what happened please if you review don't go off on a rant on me. Anyways next chapter we will be with Bella while she is changing. Until next time *waves* **


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: As usual I don't own anything that pertains to the characters in this story however I do own a lot of other things lol. Beta by my mafia sister Mimi (myagrace) and my fellow Monkey Junkie Kim Rathbone

**Charlie's POV **

Car accidents are not something that I haven't seen before. We don't get a lot of them here like you would in a big city were people were always rushing trying to get from point A to point B. It's never easy having to go and see what remains of a once happy life but it's even worse when it's your baby girl that was in the accident with her boyfriend and their bodies were too badly burnt for me to make a positive ID of her.

I had let my deputy go to the scene of the accident when we got the call that there was a crash. I knew that he would be able to handle it and they didn't need the Chief there. I was sitting at my desk and glancing at my watch school was out and Bella would be on her way home now. My phone rang. It was Dr. Cullen telling me that I needed to get to the hospital as fast as I can. He sounded like he was on the verge of crying and I wondered what had happen to him. I told him that I would be there in a few minutes. I hung up the phone and went to get in to my cruiser. I drove to the hospital and once I got there Dr. Cullen was standing there looking like he had lost someone very important to him. I walked over to him and said,

"Dr. Cullen what's wrong?"

"Chief Swan we need to talk, something terrible has happened."

"What's going on? Is it Bella?"

"Please Chief; let's go to my office so that we can talk."

I nodded my head in agreement we walked silently to his office. Once we got there he pointed me into the chair facing his desk and he sat in the one beside me. Once we were seated he took a deep breath and said the worst news that I've ever heard.

"Chief Swan as you know there has been a car accident."

I nodded my head.

"The bodies were too badly burnt but I was able to do dental records on them and I'm so very sorry."

"Not my baby please doc tell me it's not my baby."

"I'm so sorry Charlie."

I had tears streaming down my face and I was shaking my head.

"No this can't be right. Not my baby. Not my Bells."

"Charlie it wasn't only Bella in the accident."

I snapped my head up to look him in the eye with a raised eyebrow.

"Jasper was with her. It seems according to Alice that since it was a nice day they both decided to go for a drive after school."

"No! This can't be happening. Please doc tell me that you are wrong that someone mixed up the test results."

"Charlie I did the test myself so that there would be no mix up."

The tears were falling harder now. Not only did I lose my beautiful Bella but also someone who I was starting to look at like a son. Why? Why does my life have to turn out this way, first I lose Bella because her mother didn't want to stay here and now I lose her again, but this time I wouldn't be able to hear her voice on the phone, or receive something in the mail from her.

How was I supposed to go on? She was my life even if she wasn't always in it. As soon as we found out that we were having a little girl I was over the moon. Then when Renee took her from me my life was shattered but I put on a brave face anyway. When she called and asked me if she could come and live with me I was overjoyed that I would be able to spend more time with her. Now this. I've only had her for seven months. Why did fate hate me so god damn much.

I was glad that I was sitting down or I would have fallen to the ground by now what with my legs being like jell-o. How was it that Carlisle wasn't as emotional as me? He just lost one of his children.

"Carlisle how are you not a blubbering mess right now?"

"I am on the inside. I have to try and stay strong for Esme."

"How is she holding up?"

"From what the children tell me not very well. She's locked herself in Jasper's bedroom and is not making any plans to come out anytime soon."

"I'm so sorry for your loss Carlisle."

"Thank you."

"So I guess I need to call Renee and tell her, and then make funeral arrangements."

"If it's alright with you and Renee we would like to have a double funeral. Bella was as much of a daughter to us and Jasper was our son."

"I see no problems with that. This way here their friends wouldn't have to go through it twice."

"Thank you Charlie. You can use my phone to call Renee if you're not ready to go back to your house yet."

The mention of the going back to the house brought some more tears to my eyes. I don't think I've ever cried this much in my whole life.

"Thank you Carlisle. I don't think that I'm ready to face the house yet."

"It's not a problem Charlie. I'll step out to give you some privacy."

"No please stay I don't think I'll be able to tell her by myself."

"Alright Charlie I'll stay."

So I walked over to his phone and dialed Renee's number. She picked up after the third ring.

_"Hello?"  
><em>  
>"Hello Renee"<p>

_"Charlie to what do I own this phone call. Some female problem with Bella?"_

"No Renee. I have to tell you something. Are you sitting down?"

_"Yeah I am why?"_

I tried to swallow the lump that was in my throat but it was no use.

"Renee, there's been an accident."

_"What?"_

"Bella and her boyfriend Jasper decided to go for a drive after school."

_"Is my baby alright?"_

"I'm sorry Renee but her and Jasper didn't make it?"

_"__**NO. NO CHARLIE YOU'RE LYING!" **_

"Renee, I'm not lying, Bells is gone."

I could hear her sobbing now in the phone and what must have been Phil trying to comfort her. I could hear the phone being passed and then Phil came on the line.

_"Charlie its Phil. What's going on?"  
><em>  
>"There's been an accident Phil. Bells and her boyfriend are d...dead."<p>

_"Oh no. Please no." _

"I wish I was lying or it is a very bad nightmare, but its not."

_"How did it happen?"_

That is a good question how did it happen. I looked over and Carlisle and he held out his hand so I said to Phil,

"Hang on and I'll get the doctor who did the tests to tell you."

I passed the phone to Carlisle. Carlisle took it and said,

"Hello I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm the doctor that was on call when your step-daughter and my son's bodies were brought in. What happened was that because it was a rare sunny day here, Bella and Jasper decided to go for a drive after school. From what I was told by the deputy that there was a deer dead in the road also so I'm guessing that they tried to avoid the deer but it looks like the deer was still hit and they slid, the truck rolled a couple of times and then burst into flames."

_"Oh god no." _

"I am so sorry for you loss."

_"Thank you and we are sorry for yours as well." _

"Thank you. We are planning on having a double funeral. Once we have a date picked for you we will let you know."

_"Thank you Dr. Cullen for everything. I know that Renee also sends her thanks but as you can understand she is too distraught to talk right now." _

"I understand. We will call you soon."

_"Thank you." _

Carlisle hung up and then looked over to me. I just nodded my head in thanks to him and he nodded his back in welcome. I knew that it was time to go back to that station and that's what I did. I stood and thanked Carlisle for everything and then left.

The days flew by. It was hard but I had a lot of people to help me. The Cullen's for one, they made all of the funeral arrangements and made sure that Renee and Phil were picked up from the airport. Then there were the guys from La Push. Billy, Jacob and the rest of the guys were with me that first night that I went back to the house, plus also they have been with me ever since. They really thought of Bella like a sister as well. The funeral was today and it was beautifully done. I was glad that I had someone to do this for me because I wouldn't know what to do. It was hard to see everyone there crying, but it also told me how much Bella and Jasper were loved. Harry has offered for me to go and live with his family but I don't know if I want to do that. Its painful being in this house and seeing Bella and Jasper everywhere, but I don't know what I want to do as of yet. Renee and Phil were staying at the local motel and were going to be staying a couple of days. Like me, Renee was thankful to the Cullen's for planning the funeral.

I was sitting in Bella's room just trying to figure out what to do and if she is happy in heaven.

**BPOV **

It BURNS it fucking burns I didn't think that death was supposed to be this god damn painful. What the hell I though that death was supposed to be easy and no pain. WHAT THE FUCK who the hell sent me to hell? I've never done anything in my life that would send me to hell once I die, who screwed up and sent me here instead of heaven. SHIT I can't do this, hell is terrible.

There was another thought in the back of my head that was trying to make its self heard. It was saying 'hey you're becoming a vampire'. I didn't know if that was true or not but I decided to remember everything good about my life just in case I was becoming a vampire because I didn't want to forget the good things. I had started to remember when the pain first started but as the pain got worse all I could think about was the pain. I remembered growing up with Renee, visiting Charlie, hanging out with the guys in La Push. I made sure to remember people's faces so that if I was becoming a vampire then I could always know Renee, Charlie's and the packs faces. I didn't want to ever forget them or what they did for me.

I also remember the first time that I met Jasper and how handsome I thought that he was leaning up against his motorcycle. I could not have pictured a sexier Cowboy then him. I also remember meeting all of the Cullen's. Em my big brother and how fun he is, Ali and how spunky and hyper she is, Rose and how strong that she is even though what her life was like, Edward and his beautiful music. Also Carlisle and Esme and how loving and caring they are not just to their 'children' but also to me.

The pain kept on getting worse and though I wanted to scream till my throat was raw, I knew that it wouldn't take the pain away. I would let a moan out once in a while because it was hard to keep everything inside of me. I once felt like I was being moved, it felt that my body was being picked up off the hard ground and then it was like I was flying and then the next thing I knew was that I was laying on something soft. I then had the feeling of being picked up again but by stronger arms this time and being carried to somewhere else. When I was placed down again for the second time, what I was lying on wasn't as soft as the first ting was. I also thought that I heard all of the Cullen's at one point but I couldn't say for certain if I was right that they were with me or that my mind was bring up the sound of their voices so that while I was in hell I could keep repeating what they sound like.

I tried to open my eyes once but it was like my body was disconnected, what my brain wanted to do, my body wouldn't follow. It also felt that I weighted a ton. No matter how many times I tried to move some part of my body, it wouldn't work. So I just laid there unmoving. I wonder if I was still in the forest behind school or was it that one of the pack had come and found my body and moved me. Where ever I was laying now it felt like I was moving and I could swear that I head Jasper and he sounded like he was in so much pain. I could hear and feel the sadness that he must be feeling. I wanted so bad to tell him that I was alright but I knew that he would know that I'm lying. I wanted to at least talk to him but I couldn't open my mouth with out letting out some sort of noise. So I just stayed quiet and remembered. I don't know how long I was moving... if I was moving at all that is, when whatever I was in came to a stop. I was lifted into someone's arms again and carried to somewhere softer.

Pain, memories, pain, memories, pain, memories, pain, memories, pain, memories, pain, memories, pain, memories, pain, memories, pain, memories, pain, memories, pain. That's all I've been doing for who knows how long. I wondered when this pain would be over or if it would ever stop. I wanted the pain to be over.

Soon though I started to notice that the pain was starting to go away in certain places. I wondered if this means that either I'm almost done becoming a vampire or that whoever put me in hell realized their mistake and is now moving me to heaven. The first place that I noticed didn't hurt anymore was my feet and then my arms it seemed as if all of the pain was running in one direction. My heart. It was beating a mile a minute like it knew that something was going to happen. I noticed that my hearing also was becoming clearer. I could hear people walking around and also talking though it was in a whispered conversation I could make out everything that they were saying. They were talking about me and saying that I would be awake soon and that I mostly likely could hear them now.

My heart started to beat faster and then it stopped. I just laid there to see what was going to happen next. Would I finally be able to move? I could hear birds out in the trees, cars in a far off distance, whoever was in the room with me breathing. I decided to try and see if I could move. I decided to move my finger over the bed. I thought that starting out small would be the best way to go. I moved my finger back and forth over what I could only guess was a bed. I was happy when I was able to move my finger. Next I decided to move my whole hand. Once I did that I knew that I was on a bed and what a soft bed it is also. I wonder where I was because I knew that my bed wasn't that soft. I knew that no matter how many times that I wondered where I was I wasn't going to find out till I open my eyes and see what's around me.

I slowly opened my eyes and I was staring at the ceiling but it wasn't my ceiling or the ceiling in Jasper's room. It also wasn't anywhere in my house or the Cullen's house for that matter. I turned my head to the side and I saw a pine bookcase there. I had a bookcase, but mine was oak not pine. I could clearly see all of the tree markings so this was real wood not fake. It was full of books but they weren't anything that I've read. I turned my head to the other side and I saw a door that wasn't mine and a square mirror that also wasn't mine. I knew that I wasn't in my place or the Cullen's because none of their rooms looked like this. I decided to sit up and see what else I could see and also if I could get a hint of where I was.

I sat up and let out a gasp, standing there was Jasper looking more like a cowboy god than before and Peter and Char were next to him. They were even more beautiful. So if I wasn't dead then I must be a vampire, cool. But I thought that Jazz and I were going to wait till I finished high school to change me so that I can tell Charlie that I can't come home because of university. We had planned on attending Oxford. I wondered what happened. I tried to think back to the last thing that I remember but I found that it was like looking through mud goggles. I remember being at school, eating lunch out side, listening to the 100 Monkeys and studying for a test, but nothing else after that. I'll have to ask Jasper what happened I hope that he can fill in the blanks for me.

I look at Jasper, Peter and Char again and notice that they are all standing very still like they are afraid of me or something. I smile at them and give them a little wave. They seem to relax at that and I'm glad because they looked too much like statues.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Darlin'." Jasper said with his smirk in place.

"Hi Sugar." Char said.

"Hi little one." Peter said last.

"So I guess I'm a vampire."

They all laughed and then Jazz said,

"Yes Darlin' you are."

"I thought that we were going to wait Jazz."

"We were but something happened and I needed to change you. I wasn't willing to lose ya Darlin'. You know I love you much too much."

"I know, as I love you much too much. Will you tell me what happened?"

"Not right now. You need to hunt Darlin'."

"Can I see what I look like first?"

"Course you can Darlin' Char will show you to the bathroom."

"Where are we?"

"Montana little one." Peter told me.

"So this is your house?"

"Yep it is."

"Come on Sugar, I'll take you to the bathroom so that you can get a good look at ya self."

"Ok let's go."

I quickly got off the bed before the thought finished in my head and I took Char's outstretched hand and we walked to the bathroom together. As soon as I looked in the mirror I let out a gasp at the red eyes that were staring back at me. They were a deep blood red. I knew that I wasn't going to be like Peter and Char drinking from humans because I couldn't stand red eyes on me. I knew that mine would be gold like Jasper's. I next noticed that I still looked like myself. My hair was a little longer and there was some more red to it. My skin was paler than before and I seemed to fill out a bit more in my breasts. All in all besides the eyes, I looked good.

Char was watching me through the mirror and I smiled at her.

"So what do you think Sugar?"

"Besides the eyes I like it."

"Don't worry in time they will turn to gold like Jazz's."

"How long do you think?"

"Couple of months at least I would say."

I turned around and gave her a hug.

"Careful Sugar, you're stronger than me for now."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No Sugar ya didn't, I was just remindin' ya."

"O.k. thanks Char."

"No problems Sugar. That's why your here, so that Peter and I can help Jazz with teachin' ya all about being a vampire."

"Ok."

"Come on, we best git ya back. I know that Jazz is dyin' to take ya huntin'."

"Ok lets go because the burn is getting a little uncomfortable."

Char took my hand and lead me back to the bedroom.

A/N: So I know that I told you it would be all about Bella in this chapter but Charlie asked if he could have part of the chapter so that you can know what he was feeling. To answer a question that I got for all of you no Alice doesn't have anything against Bella and that's why she didn't tell Jasper till it was too late. The nomad didn't make the decisions that he made till the last second and as we all know Alice can only see what is already planned. Edward also doesn't have anything Bella and Jasper's relationship he was going to tell Jasper just before Peter's text came in. Hope that clears everything up for you guys. Don't worry I know what I'm doing. Have faith I will led you in the right direction. So next chapter will be the hunt. Also couple of notes. First: For any of you that were reading Starting over, chapter 2 is done and posted. Second: This story has been nominates for Fried Green Tomato in the Tomato Soup Awards, voting starts Sept 6 as soon as I know more I'll let you guys know how to vote. Third I'm entering an anonymous 80s Power Ballad and you'll have to figure out which is mine. Forth: I'm entering the TwiMuses Monkey Lovin' Contest which is based on the 100 Monkeys improves. So if you're interested in reading the new stories keep me on author alerts so you know when these stories are posted. Until then *waves*


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: I own nothing not the characters, not the places, not the songs anything. Beta by my sister's myagrace and Kim Rathbone

**BPOV **

I was nervous when Jasper took my hand and led me over to the window so that we could jump out of it. When I asked him why not just walk out the door he said 'where is the fun in that'. So with a squeeze to my hand from Jazz and a deep unneeded breath we jumped out the window together. It was amazing I've never felt anything like it before. It was fun to feel the wind whipping around me. Once we landed Jazz looked at me with a smirk on his face and said,

"Now that wasn't to hard was it Darlin'?"

"No it was actually fun Cowboy"

"Come on I'm goin to show you what I love the most about this life"

"What's that?"

"Runnin"

"Running?"

"Yep. We can go very fast. We are a blur to any humans that might see us"

"What about hitting things?"

"Don't worry Darlin' you'll see how easy it is. Come on"

"Ok Jazz"

"Race ya"

I was unsure that I could beat him but he did say that I would be stronger and faster then him in my first year and I was willing to see if I could beat him

"Sure"

He smirked at me, let go of my hand and then said

"Ready... Set... Go"

And he took off like a shot. Damn he was fast but I was going to try my hardest to out run him. I took off and it was amazing. I could clearly see everything so that I didn't hit anything; I was able to move away from trees and bushes. I was catching up on Jasper I was maybe a few feet behind him. I put on a burst of speed and before I knew it I was past him and he was trying to catch up to me. I stopped in the middle of a clearing and waited for Jasper to catch up. It was amazing all of the things that I can now see and hear. I could see the tiniest detail on a leaf and hear an any scurry across the ground. Soon though Jazz caught up to he wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder. We just stood there not talking. It was peaceful and I didn't feel overwhelmed but soon the burning in my throat got to be too much. My nose picked up the sweet smell of blood, it called to me and I wanted to go after it.

"Jazz..."

"Go ahead Darlin' you'll know what to do when you come to the animal"

He unwrapped his arms from around me and I took off in the direction that the blood was calling me from. I soon came upon a bear. It had its back to me so I was able to sneak up on it and jump on its back. When it felt me land on his back he started to growl and went to stand on his hind legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sunk my teeth in. I drank until the bear was drained. I leaped off his back and stood there looking at what I had just done. The blood tasted good going down I think that I may have fun the animal that is right for me. Then it dawned on me and I started to laugh

"What's so funny Darlin'?"

I stopped laughing and spun around, I was ready to attack whoever it was that was behind me but then I realized that it was only Jazz and I relaxed.

"Sorry Darlin' I didn't mean to scare ya but I wanted to know what was so funny"

"It ok Jazz. I was laughing because I think that bear maybe my favorite animal and it reminded me of Em also liking bears"

"Well he'll be proud to know that his little sister likes the same thing that he does"

"When will I get to see him and the rest of the family again?"

"Not for awhile Darlin' they want to give you time to adjust to this new life and they don't want to overwhelm you"

"Ok I understand. Is that going to be the same for telling me what happened to turn me early?"

"Yes Darlin'. I know that it's not fair to say this to you"

"No it's ok Jazz I understand"

"Are you sure Darlin'?"

"Yes Jazz. I know that you will tell me what happened when the time is right and also you will make the decision of when it's best for the rest of the family to come and visit also"

"Thank ya Darlin'."

"One thing though"

"Yes Darlin'?"

"What did they tell Charlie?"

"I don't think that it's best to talk about that either right now"

"Ok I understand"

"You sure?"

"Yep. So what are we going to do now?"

"How's your thirst?"

"Well that bear took away most if it, but I'm starting to feel it again"

"Yes as a newborn you do get thirsty pretty easily"

"So this is normal?"

"Yes Darlin'. Come on lets go and get you somethin else to drink"

"Ok Jazz"

I took his hand and we set off running hand in hand. Soon we came upon a couple of bears and we let go of each others hands and we both took down the bears together. Jazz took one and I took the other, it was good hunting with Jasper. Once we had them drained we buried the carcasses. I looked at myself, I was pleased to see that I wasn't all that dirty, I had some blood spots on me but I guess that wasn't unusual. I looked over to Jasper and he looked so good standing there with not a spot of blood on him anywhere. I wanted to be in his arms so I walked over to him and he held his arms open. I stepped into his embrace and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. I was in no hurry to go anywhere, I was happy just being in this moment with him. We stood there for ten minutes when Jasper said to me

"Come on Darlin' let's get you home so that you can get cleaned up"

I sighed but agreed this time we walked back at a human pace hand in hand to the house. As soon as the house came into view I was able to finally have a good look at it. It was a cute stone 2 story cottage with plenty of glass windows in the bottom floor. There was an enclosed sitting area outside with a stone fireplace. It was so cute that it looked like it was right out of a fairy tale. I turned to Jazz and said

"So what else does this house have?"

"There is a game room, a big library, a mud room which Char insists that we use, a movie room, and an indoor pool"

"Oh can we go swimming?"

"Sure Darlin' once we grab a shower I'll have Char help you with gettin dressed and then we'll all going swimmin"

"I can get dressed by myself, I'm not a baby"

"I didn't mean that you were a baby and that you couldn't its just that as newborns we don't know our own strength and somethin like clothin tends to get ripped easily"

"Oh sorry Jazz, I didn't mean to get mad at you"

"It's ok Darlin' I know what its like to be a newborn. Don't worry it will pass"

"Ok Jazz"

He placed a kiss on my head and we walked into the house and up to our room. He helped me out of my dirty clothes and then we showered together washing each other off. I made a dent in the soap but Jazz said that there is always more in the store. I just smiled at him and let him help me out of the tub. Once he dried me off, we walked into the bedroom and I went to sit on the bed while he went to the dresser with the towel slung low on his hips to pull out a pair of board shorts for him and a one piece for me. He walked back over to the bed and placed the one piece next to me, I ran my hand over it noticing how different it felt now that I was a vampire compared to how it felt when I was human, everything now had a new feel to it. Jazz dropped the towel and I could see how hard that he was, then it dawned on my how hard it must have been for him not to touch me for those three days and also just now when we were showering. I knew that I needed to do something for him so I slid off the bed with the towel still wrapped around me and kneeled in front of him

"What are ya doin Darlin'?"

I just smiled at him and then took his rock hard cock in my hand. I began to rub it, slowly at first circling my thumb around the head coating my fingers in the pre-cum. I then began to pick up speed. Jazz started to growl and I wrapped my mouth around his cock as well and began to suck. He wrapped his hand in my hair as I took him all the way in, I was glad that I didn't have a gag reflex anymore so that I could take him till he hit the back of my throat. The growl was starting to grow louder and I knew that he was getting close to his release I grabbed his balls and gave them a tug with a loud growl Jazz came and I took all of his seed. Once he came down from his high I released his cock with a pop and I looked up at him.

"Damn Darlin' I needed that"

"I thought that you might Cowboy and that's why I wanted to do this for you"

"Thank ya Darlin'"

"Come on Jazz let's get dressed and go for a swim. Afterwards you can repay the favor"

"Oh don't worry Darlin' I plan on it and more"

He used the towel to wipe himself off and then he pulled on his board shorts and said to me,

"Now Darlin' if you want you can try to put it on yourself or Char or I could help ya"

"But if I do it, it will rip and I won't be able to go swimming"

"You'll be able to because we made sure to buy extra items for ya"

"Well then I would like to try"

"Go ahead then"

So I took off my towel and I picked up the one piece. I put my feet in first and then I pulled it up my body, it tore a little but not enough that I had to get a new one out. I was glad for that and I could tell that Jasper was as well based on the smile on his face.

"Congratulations Darlin' I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks Cowboy I'm so proud of myself"

"Come on let's go swimmin"

I stood up and took Jazz's hand and we walked down to the pool. Peter and Char were already there and they were proud of me also for being able to put on the one piece by myself. I thanked them and then dove into the water. Swimming was also new to me seeing as how I was able to be underwater for long periods of time. I could get used to this no breathing and sleeping thing.

Over the next few days I learned how much pressure to use on things. It took awhile and lots of broken things until I was able to learn how to handle things. Jasper, Peter and Char never said anything when I broke something even when I apologized over and over they told me not to worry that there was a thing called a store and they could always get more. Besides Char once told me the most valuable things were wrapped and moved to the attic till I was able to control my strength. It was all stuff from their human lives that couldn't be replaced. I was fine with that because I always worried that something I would break they wouldn't be able to replace it. I had just started to learn how to hold a phone and I was able to talk with the rest of the Cullen's they all told me that they couldn't wait to see the new me, Em was the most fun to talk with. He told me stories of things that happened to him when he was first turned, he was also very happy when he found out that bear is my favorite animal to drink.

I had to go hunting at least three times a day and though I tried other animals it was the bear's blood that I craved the most. Char and Peter always made sure that they were freshly shower before they came near me when they came back from hunting. I asked them one day if they ever thought of trying animal and they said that they may one day try it but they were in no rush. Unlike Jasper it didn't bother them when they killed a rapist, murder or person already at death's door. I was of course curious as to what human blood would taste like, when I expressed this to Jasper he said that if I wanted to try it then he would get blood from a blood bank and let me try it that way. I was still undecided on that.

Jasper had told me that since I've been doing so well with handling this new life that if I wanted the next time that I talk to one of the Cullen's I could invite them for a visit. He told me that he knew how much I've wanted to see them and them as well. I was excited about being able to see them that I couldn't wait for that phone call. As soon as the phone rang I ran down from the library where I've been learning how to turn the pages in a book so that I could be the one that answered it.

"Hello"

"Bells, how's my baby sis?"

"Hey Em, I'm alright just missing you"

"Same here"

"So how about you all come for a visit?"

"Really?"

"Yep Jazz says that since I've been doing such a good job that if you guys are not busy that you can come"

"Awesome. I'll have a talk with the rest of the family and let you know when we're able to come"

"Great, I can't wait to see you again big brother"

"I can't wait to see you either"

We spent the rest of the time talking about nothing but then Em had to go because him and Rose were going hunting together but he promised that he would let me know soon when they would be coming. After I hung up with him I went back to the library to keep practicing, Jazz had gotten me some children books to work with, he told me that it would be better to work with children's books then my favorite books because he knew that most of my books had sentimental value to me.

Couple of days later 

I was so excited today because the rest of the family was coming to spend the weekend with us. I couldn't wait to see them again. They should be arriving anytime now. They could only spend the weekend because they were still 'in school' and they needed to be back in class on Monday. I understood but it was sad to think that I would only see them for a little while. I was out in the garden sitting on one of the benches just enjoying the peace, I heard the knock on the door but I didn't know who it was. I figured that it must have just been a delivery person bringing the replacement for something that I broke.

I was thinking back to my human life when I had the feeling that I wasn't alone I looked but I didn't see anyone, all of a sudden I heard running and I knew that I needed to protect myself, I jumped up from the bench and spun around, I saw Em running towards me but then as he got close to me he looked like he had hit a wall because the next thing I knew he was on the ground looking up at me. I knew that I had a confused look on my face like Em did. I looked up from Em to see that the rest of the family except for Peter had a confused look on their faces as well. I didn't have a clue as to what was going on. I looked from one face to another but it was only Peter that looked as if he had an answer so I said,

"Peter what's going on?"

"Well little one I would say that your shield had just made an appearance"

"So Edward was right I am a shield"

"Yep and it seems as if when you feel that you are under attack it pops up to protect you"

I looked down again at Em to see him with his hand in the air in front of him, I could see him flexing his hand but I couldn't figure out what he was doing

"Emmy what are you doing?"

"Just conforming what Peter said"

"Huh?"

"You are a shield Bells and you got it up to protect you when I came running up to you. No one can get passed it"

"Really?"

"Yep. It's like pressing on an invisible wall. I can feel it but I can't go past it"

"How do I get out?"

"Well little one I guess that Em needs to move away from you so that you can feel safe, and once you feel safe you will drop your shield"

"We'll have to work on it Darlin' now that we know for a fact that you are shield"

I just nodded my head and Em did as he was told. He got up off the ground and walked back over to stand with Rose. After a few minutes I wondered if my shield had dropped

"How do I know if I dropped it or not?"

"Someone will have to see if they can get near you"

I nodded my head and I watched as Jazz walked closer to me, he was going as slow as he could until he was standing right in front of me. I was afraid that it wasn't dropped but then he reached out a hand and was able to touch me cheek. I knew then that it must have been dropped. I moved so that I could wrap my arms around him and after a few minutes of just hugging him and Jazz telling me not to worry that they would work with me on how to control my shield I unwrapped my arms from Jazz and placed a kiss on his check. I walked over to Em and he held out his arms and I went to go and give him a hug. It was great to be able to hug my brother again. I then went and hugged everyone else. Once everyone had gotten a hug and told me how beautiful I looked we all went back into the house were I gave them a tour of the house and told them what room would be there's while they were here. I was starting to feel the burn again and I knew that I needed to hunt soon. I told everyone that I needed to excuse myself so that I could hunt and they said that if it was alright with me they would like to come with me because they needed a hunt as well. I told them that was fine. All of us except Peter and Char, who promised the others that they would take their things up to their rooms while we were, out headed out. We took off for the forest, each couple going in a different direction. Jazz and I found a bear for me and a mountain lion for him once we were full and the carcasses were buried we walked back to the clearing and waited for the others to come back. I was glad that I didn't get blood on me any more so that I wouldn't be embarrassed when the others came back.

Slowly the rest of the family started to come back to the clearing and once we were all back we all walked back to the house. I told Em all about the bear that I had just taken down and he was as proud as a peacock. Everything was going fine till we entered the house and Alice let out a gasp and cried 'Oh no'. Everyone whipped around to Alice to find out what she had seen but she was still in her trance so we were unable to tell what she had see but whatever it was had Edward growling. Peter came to where we were standing in the mud room and said

"Major we have a problem. Somethin big is gonna happen"

A/N: Sorry for the cliffe but I wanted to leave you all waiting to see what Alice has seen. He he. Until next time *waves*


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: I own nothing that's to do with the characters of this story. Beta by myagrace and Kim Rathbone

APOV

_"Alice? Alice what did you see? Alice dear can you hear us? Alice?" _

I could hear my family trying to get my attention but I was still trying to figure out my vision. I could hear my mate growling from behind me but I knew that he wouldn't say anything to them he would let me be the barer of bad news. Great. I couldn't believe that this is happening. Jasper has a newborn on his hands; he can't deal with this shit. I knew that once this comes to be in six months that it is going to be a venom bath. Bella is going to be the one to do this I can already see it.

No matter how many times I try to see other ways around this it always comes back to the same thing. Bella being the one to do it. She will get so pissed off that none of us would be able to stop her and it's the way that is supposed to play out. The good thing is that seeing as how we have six months Bella will be well trained for the coming fight. I knew that it was time to let the others know what I saw so I pulled out of my visions, closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to center myself before I told them. It's funny that even though we're not human we still do the human things even where there are no humans around.

"I think that we should all sit down before I tell you my vision"

Everyone just nodded there heads and we went to sit in the living room. Edward went to sit in one of the chairs and pulled me onto his lap. All of the other couples had their mate close to them as well, either sitting in their laps or pressed close to their sides. All eyes were trained on me. I knew that Jasper was going to be the most pissed but I also knew that Bella would be able to keep him calm.

"Alright what I'm going to say is going to piss all of you off but please just hear me out first before you say anything. That goes for you as well Jasper. I already know that you are going to get up and stomp around and that's fine but don't say anything"

They all nodded and I took a deep breath and began

"In six months time we will all have to deal with something that I never though would happen again. What I saw was that Maria is going to be coming here to try and get Jasper, Peter and Char back in her clutches because she is building another army..."

I had to stop because Jasper had let out a feral growl that shook the windows. I don't think that I've ever heard him growl that loudly before. Once he stopped growling I went on

"There is going to be a battle, she will have about twenty vampires with her. But do not worry family because we will come out victoriously and it will be our own little Bella that finishes the bitch off. Now I know that you are going to say there must be another way and why Bella? Well I've looked and I didn't see any other way it's always Bella that finishes her off"

I looked around at all of the faces of my family which included Peter and Char. There was a range of emotions playing across their faces and I didn't need Jasper's ability to tell me what they were. There was sadness on Esme's face, worry on both Carlisle and Bella's face, determination on Em, Rose and Peter's face, scaredness on Char's, pure hatred on Jasper's and on my mate's concern. I knew that we would all make it out alright but it would take awhile for the others to believe me as well.

As I knew he was Jasper was pacing and muttering to fast for us to hear, I looked back at Edward with a raised eyebrow but he just shook his head and I knew that he wouldn't be telling me what Jasper was saying and thinking. I looked over to Bella to see how she was taking the news. I was surprised that except for the worry on her face she was so calm considering that she's a newborn and all. I had a small vision telling me that in a few minutes time Bella will be going to calm Jasper down.

Those few minutes passed with no one saying or doing anything a part from Jasper that is. Bella had her eyes on him watching him mutter and pace. She got up from her chair and went over to him; he didn't notice her at first till she put her hand on his arm. I could tell that he was in Major mode and that he was about to attack her but before he could she said

"Major, it's me Isabella"

She made sure not to make any sudden movements and she kept her eyes trained to the ground. After a few minutes he put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so that he could look into her eyes

"Isabella" he whispered

As soon as she nodded her head he wrapped her in his arms and just inhaled her scent to center himself. They stood like that for a good ten minutes then Jasper pulled back, looked into her eyes, smiled and kissed her lips. I was glad that he now had someone that was able to help him when the family couldn't.

"I need to hunt"

We all just nodded our heads because we knew that when he was really angry he likes to take his anger out on the animals and tress that he comes across. Bella didn't know this so she said to him

"I'll come to"

"No Bella I don't want you to come"

"But we always hunt together"

"Not this time"

"But..."

"Bella I said NO"

Bella was hurt. She sniffled and turned away from him and ran up to her room. Jasper looked torn at what to do. He knew that he needed to get out his anger but he also knew that he needed to comfort his mate. Em spoke up and said

"Go hunt man, I'll talk to Bells"

"You sure Em?"

"Yeah I got this"

Jasper nodded his head and tore out of the back door. Em walked upstairs and knocked on Bella's door. Once she let him in he explained to her about Jasper's habits when he gets angry. When Bella found out that it didn't have anything to do with her she was much happier. Em walked down the stairs with Bella on his back. Em told us that they were going to go out to catch some bears and play with them. I told them what direction to avoid so that they wouldn't come upon a very angry Jasper and I also let them know that there were no humans around so they shouldn't have any problems. They nodded their heads and then took off with Bella still on his back.

JPOV

I tore through the back door at top speed and didn't stop till I was in the middle of the forest. Once I knew that I was completely alone I let out a guttural roar that shook the forest. I then went and ripped trees right out of the ground, roots and all and threw them as far as I could. I was so pissed that, that bitch thinks that she can come back to ruin my life. I was finally happy and she thinks that I'll just come back to her. I don't think so. And then on top of that my sweet Bella would need to be the one to kill her. UGH. I can't believe this shit. I picked up the scent of deers; I took off so that I could hunt.

After I had drained and buried three deer I went and sat on a rock up on a hill. I sat and thought of everythin'. How different my life was like since findin' my Bella. I love her with all that I had, she truly was my angel sent to save me. I knew that I wanted to marry her and tie myself to her in every way possible. I wondered if she even wanted to be married. We never talked about it. I knew that I've wanted to marry her for awhile now; it has nothin' to do with what will be happenin' in six months. I didn't have to worry about a ring I had my great grandmother's ring still. It was a brass band with a brass heart in the middle. It was simple but I liked it and I knew that Bella wasn't one for flashy things like Rose or Ali. But I knew first that I needed to talk with Bella to see if she even wanted to be married before I get down on one knee.

The sun was startin' to rise bringin' in a new day. I had been sittin on this rock all night. I knew that I needed to get back before Bella worries even more about me. I knew that Em was goin to talk to Bella and explain things to her but I needed to talk to her as well and not only about the possibility of marrying me.

I got up off the rock and ran till the house came into view. I then slowed down and walked at a human pace to get my thoughts in order. I opened the back door and walked in to find no one waitin' for me. I searched for their scents and followed it to the movie room. Everyone was in there watchin' "Alice in Wonderland" the Johnny Deep version. I looked for Bella and found her curled up next to Em. Everyone knew that I was in the room but they didn't say anythin'. Em turned to look at me and then looked back at Bella and shrugged his shoulders. I knew that he meant that I needed to talk to her. Because even though he talked to her she still needed to hear it from me.

When Bella felt Em's shoulders move she looked to him and then looked over to me. She gave me a small smile and then went back to watchin' the movie. I knew that I needed to talk to her but I would wait until after to movie was over. I sat down in the last remainin' chair to finish watchin' the movie. Once the movie was over everyone got up to leave Bella was goin to go also but I stood in front of her and said,

"Darlin' can we talk please?"

"About what Jazz?"

"Yesterday"

"Em explained things to me don't worry I understand"

"I know he did but I still want to talk to you"

"Fine Jazz but lets go for a hunt first I'm thirsty"

"Alright Darlin"

She left the room first without waitin for me. I trailed after her, she was already out the door I was about to follow her when Alice stopped me

"Jasper don't worry she is just hurt that you didn't come home last night and confused as to why Maria is coming and why it has to be her to end Maria"

"Thanks Ali. I'm goin' to try my best to help her"

"I know you will Jasper. You better go"

I leaned down and gave Ali a kiss on the cheek, thanked her and then took off after Bella. Bella was waitin' for me at the edge of the forest. I held out my hand and was relived when she placed hers in mine. I kissed her hand and we strolled into the forest together. We came upon 'breakfast' and gorged ourselves. Once we were well fed I took Bella's hand again and we went to find somewhere to talk.

We walked till we came to a clearin' and we sat down

"Now Darlin' I know that Em told you how I get when I'm angry"

"Yes Jazz"

"Do you understand why I didn't want you around?"

"Yes. It's because you let the Major out fully and you didn't want me around in case I got hurt"

"That's right Darlin'. I know that you are a vampire and you are able to take care of yourself, but I didn't want to accidentally hurt you, it would kill me"

"Why didn't you come home?"

"It's because I needed the time to think out everythin'. It wasn't that I didn't want to be away from you because that is the farthest thin' from my mind I want to spend forever with you and now I'll be able to"

"I'm glad that I get to spend forever with you also Jazz. I just want to get these next six months over with and then we can spend forever together with the family"

"I know that you are worried about havin' to kill Maria but if Alice says that there is no other way then I believe her"

"I know Jazz and even though I don't like it, I will do it, to save you from that life again and save the rest of the family"

"Thank ya Darlin' for understand. Just know that I will always be here to help you I'll never leave you"

"I know Jazz and I love you with all that I have in me. I'll never lose you no matter what"

I just kissed her and we sat there. I wondered if now would be a good time to talk to her about marriage. I got a text and when I looked at it, it was from Ali says that it was the perfect time to talk to her about it.

"Darlin'?"

"Yes Jazz?"

"I wanted to ask you somethin'"

"What's that Jazz?"

"Do you ever or I should say did you, ever think about getting' married to someone?"

"Until I met you... no"

"Really?"

"Yes I was always afraid that I would end up like my parents and I didn't want that"

"What changed?"

"You showed me what true love was"

"So if I was to ask you to marry me?"

"I wouldn't hesitate with my answer of yes"

"Well that's good to know"

"What about you Jazz?"

"What about me?"

"Do you want to get married?"

"Yes Darlin' I do want to get married. It's somethin' that I've always wanted"

"Were you married when you were human?"

"No Darlin' I wasn't. I did court some girls before I went into the war but it was nothin' serious"

"What about now?"

"I want to marry you"

"Is that a proposal?"

"No Darlin', when I make a proposal you'll know"

"So what's with this line of questioning?"

"Because Darlin' I didn't want to get down on one knee, propose to you and you reject me"

"How in the hell could you ever think that?"

"Well we never talked about it"

"No we didn't, but we are mates"

"That's not a reason to get married Darlin,' there is a lot of mated vampires that don't get married"

"Well hear this Major Jasper Whitlock, I want to marry you. I want to tie myself in every way possible"

I leaned over and kissed her with all the love that I was feelin' in that moment. She wrapped her arms around me and held me to her. I could feel her lust startin' to build which was fuelin' mine as well. She moved so that she was straddlin' me, threadin' her hands in my hair. She pressed herself as close to me as she could while still sittin up. She was rockin and my cock was gettin harder every time her sweet pussy came in contact with it. I let out a growl and she stuck her tongue in my mouth and began to massage my tongue with hers.

I knew that I wanted to make love to her and I didn't care if it was out here or in a bed but I didn't know if she felt the same way. I pulled back from the kiss and looked into her eyes. They were black and I knew that they were filled with lust just like mine.

"Darlin' you don't how much I want to rip your clothes off but I need to know something first"

"What's that Cowboy?"

"Do you want to do this out here or back at the house?"

"Here. I'm not ready for everyone to hear us"

"You do know that you are goin to have to get used to it right?"

"Yes but I haven't been with you in awhile and I would really rather it just be the two of us"

"Alright my Darlin' I much rather have just the two of us as well"

She just smiled at me and then went back to kissin' me but this time, it wasn't a frenzy it was more soft. I moved us so that I could lay her on the ground. I hovered over her just gettin lost in her eyes. I went back to kissin' her while I ran my hands down her body till I came to the hem of her top. I slowly began to pull it up her. She moved into a sittin' position without breakin' the kiss so I can get the top of better. Our lips only parted once, so that I could remove her top. As soon as it was out of the way she went back to kissin' me. While she was kissin' me her hands went to my shirt and she began to unbutton it; only a couple of buttons popped off. She then ran her hands up my chest scrapin' her nails as she went over my nipples and I let out a growl. As soon as her hands were on my shoulders she began to push the shirt down my arms. I unwrapped my hands from her waist and hair so that the shirt could come fully off.

I then laid her down again and attacked her neck, suckin' her pulse point which also happens to be the place where I bit her. She let out a loud moan and began to fist my hair. I moved from her neck and started to place kisses along her collarbone and across her neck from shoulder to shoulder. She was witherin' and I was nowhere near ready to give into her needs yet. I moved my hand to her back and unclasped her bra. I then took her hands out of my hair so that the bra can come off without any problems. As soon as it was off her hands went back to my hair.

I moved down till my mouth was over her right breast. I sucked on her nipple while I was rollin' her other one in between my fingers. She was moanin' and growlin' at me. Once her nipple was nice and hard I moved to do the same to the other side. As soon as I was done worshipin' Bella's top half, I moved to remove her yoga pants. She shifted her hips to make it easier for me to remove her pants. I made sure to take her panties with her pants. I then placed kisses up both of her legs makin' sure to not go near her sweet pussy.

"Jasper... please I NEED to feel you... please" Bella begged

I looked up at her and smirked and then dip my head and ran my tongue up her very wet pussy lips. She tasted heavenly I had to taste her again and again. I inserted one of my fingers and began to pump while I continued to lick. Bella's moans were gettin louder and I knew that she was close to cummin'. I inserted a second finger and pumped at vampire speed.

"Jazz... I'm... cummimg" Bella panted out

I bit down on her clit and with a roar she came and hard. I licked up all of her juices that were flowin' out of her till there was nothin left. I then stood up and removed my jeans. She just smirked at me when she found out I was goin commando. I just smirked back at her and kneeled down in front of her again. I grabbed my cock and after givin it a couple of rubs I placed it at her waitin entrance. I tease her by rubbin' the head over her pussy lips. She was so wet and she was all mine. I slowly pushed into her and once I was fully inside of her we both moaned at the contact. I just stayed inside of her not movin'. It had been far too long without this contact and I loved the feel of her wrapped around me.

Soon Bella started to wiggle her hips. I slowly pulled all the way out of her and then pushed all the way back in. We started out slowly but our need and animalistic nature took over and we picked up speed. Bella was meetin me thrust for thrust. Soon I could feel the coil startin' to tighten and I knew that I was makin' Bella cum first. I reached in between us and started to rub circles on her clit and then I pinched it and she came with a gush. She roared with her release and a couple more hard and fast thrusts from me and I came with a growl.

I collapsed on top of her and as we were getting' our breathin' back to normal Bella was runnin' her hands through my hair. Even though I knew that in a few minutes I would be ready to go again, I also knew that we had to get back before the family worries too much. I got up on my arms and pulled out of Bella we both groaned at the loss of contact. I got her dressed and then I got dressed.

"I know that you don't want to go, I don't either but we need to get back to the family"

"I know Jazz" She sighed

"I promise that it will not be that long again till we make love again Darlin"

"It better not be Jazz"

I just laughed and nodded my head. I gave her a kiss, took her hand in mine and we walked back at a leisurely pace to the house to get a battle plan into action and also figure out how to work with Bella's shield.

A/N: Ok so there you have the reason for the cliffe last chapter as well as a lemon and a preview of what's to come. See you all next time *waves*


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: I own nothing that's related to this story. Beta by myagrace, WolfChild, Kim Rathbone Special thanks to Noreia N C Charly who helped my when my brain got stuck

Six months later

**BPOV**

To say that the last six months were hard would be an understatement. Everyday it was fighting or working with my shield. All around me everyone tried to encourage me, but honestly they started to get on my nerves. One more "Don't let it distract you" or "Focus on your inner self" and I'm quitting this whole thing. I'd finally figured out how to be able to project it out to cover not only myself, but the rest of the family as well. I feel sorry for them; because I know it was not easy to bring me to this point. We were going to be able to fight and still remain covered. In the beginning, the Cullen's were only able to train on the weekends but now that school was out they moved down here so that they would be able to train more often.

According to one of Alice's visions a couple weeks ago, it was decided that Carlisle should call the Alaskan Coven. With the help of the Denali's we would have not only the advantage of more skill's and abilities, but also, Maria would not have taken into account that she might have to deal with this many vampires. So Carlisle made the phone call and they agreed to help. On the one hand, I was grateful, but on the other, deep down inside, I was restless. Something was not sitting right with me. I needed to know more about them and I made my feelings known. I doubt anyone was impressed with my demanding tone, but I couldn't help it. I had to know as much as I could about them and in the end it worked. I got all the information I needed.

But the fact that the Denali's were a Coven like the Cullen's did nothing to soothe my nerves. Esme described Carmen, Eleazar's mate, with such lovely words, that it was difficult to image her in a fight. Eleazar, on the other hand was, according to Carlisle, not only older than himself, but had lived a very long time among the Volturi. I didn't know at the moment if this was a good thing or not, or if his ability to sense the abilities of all other vampires, could come in handy. To be honest, I have to admit that I was just scared for my family and because of that my objectivity left a lot to be desired. The sad look on Rosalie's face as she told me about the 3 remaining members of this coven, and that their mother was killed by the Volturi for creating an immortal child, was also not a really good thing in my eyes. I know now that the three of them did not have knowledge about this, until it was too late and they had to face the punishment of the "royals". I had never thought that Aro's ability to read the minds of others with a simple touch can actually save existences, but it did this time. So Tanya, Kate and Irina were spared to follow the destiny of "guilty by association" For the fact that their mother was the one who had turned them into vampires and that Caius has demand their death, to the point that Aro's had to put him in is place, they did all to stay "under the radar" of Italy. This was again nothing that could convince me immediately to trust them blind. As Carmen and Eleazar joined them and became a sort of adoptive parents, they also became the closest thing that the Cullen's had as family. Alice explained in the end, that even if they all want to leave in peace and want nothing to do with unnecessary trouble, they also did not want to see another war started either. So now we were 5 more because they would be here to help.

I was lying in the arms of my Jasper now, surrounded by the warmth of the pool water. Since we got down to the pool in the basement, he was trying to convince me, that all would be good in the end. That he would let nothing happen to me or the family. But I was still so unsure. Each couple had wondered off to a different part of the house, just spending time with each other. The soothing words of my mate made me wish more and more that all this confrontation was already over and it could just be the two of us. How I wished in this moment, to feel him all over me in the heat of endless passion. Sensing my desire, he leaned closer to me, trailing down, in soft waves, his hands over my arms.

The interrupting sound of boots caused us both to groan in frustration. For the moment we both had forgotten, that we all were waiting for the Denali's to arrive and that Jasper had to teach them new techniques, since they knew already how to fight. Peter told us, with a too eager expression for my liking on his face.

"Hate to break up the love makin' but Ali says that the Denial's will be here in ten minutes"

We got out of the pool and we went upstairs to have a quick shower and get dressed, so we could meet up with all of them downstairs in the living room. Jasper kissed me once more before we made our way downstairs and gave me one of his encouraging smiles.

We didn't have to wait long until there was a knock on the door. Even though I've been a vampire for six months I've only been around the people that were in this house now, I've never come in contact with other vampires and although they told me so much about them, I was scared at what these new vampires were going to be like. Jasper sent me some calming thoughts, trying to help me and it did a little bit, but I was still weary of them. Like an intuitive action, I surrounded myself with my shield to protect myself, until my subconscious and mind both agreed to trust them.

Carlisle looked at me also with a smile, which should have the meaning of a fatherly encouragement. Honestly it failed, but not to disappoint him, I just nodded like a stupid little girl, so he went to answer the door to our guests, while I moved myself behind Jasper a bit; I was ready to shield him if necessary.

Carlisle exchanged pleasantries with the Denial's and then invited them in. Carlisle was the first to enter the living room, next to him was another male; followed by four females. This one had black hair like one of the females, and then there was one woman with a strawberry tint to her hair. The other two women had pale blond hair. The younger looking of the two, her hair almost looked silver when the light hit it.

The moment they all stood here in this room, my hand found Jasper's immediately. Torn between frighten off the guests and scared for the possibility of a thread for my mate, I did not let go of him. I know I must have looked ridiculous, but I could not care less. Carlisle spoke up in this moment and more pleasantries were being said.

To make this moment more embarrassing, Carlisle looked at Jasper and nodded, to let him know that it's all right to introduce me.

"I'll tell you this first, she has only been a vampire for six months, so it would be wise not to make any sudden movements as she is already scared right now" he said then.

I saw them all nod their heads and then Jasper moved away from me but not too far and I was able to get a proper look at the Denali's. As the way that it is with all vampires they were all beautiful and I knew that if I were still human I would feel inferior to them. The only thing that I felt at that moment was territorial over Jasper with these, as far as I knew unmated vampires in our house. It was something that I felt with my own members of my family when I saw the women for the first time. I could feel a growl building in my chest at the sight of these women but one look from Jasper and I knew to calm myself down.

He whispered to me that my reaction is perfectly normal for a mated vampire. But all I could see were these 3 females, which were so much more beautiful, then I, and who were too close for my liking. Jasper is mine and even his calming presence took a moment to get me. Jasper helped by sending me more calm and once he was satisfied that I was under control he turned back to the Denali's and said

"I would like to introduce y'all to my mate Isabella Swan"

They all looked at me with a smile on their faces and the black hair female said

"Hello Isabella, my name is Carmen and this is my family. The man here is my mate Eleazar and these are our daughters, Tanya, Kate and Irina, the twins"

I smiled at all of them and said a little awkwardly:

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you and please call me Bella"

They nodded and then they came and sat down with all of us when we resumed our seats and we got to know them all a bit better. It seems that Irina, Tanya and Kate were all mated and that their mates would be joining us in the morning as they were all out hunting when they left. Tanya's mate's name was Riley, Kate's was Garrett and Irina's was Laurent. I was finally starting to get used to them being here. I liked them all but I think that it was Carmen that I liked most.

We spent the rest of the night just getting to know each other. They asked us if we knew when exactly Maria and her army were coming we couldn't answer them because we didn't know ourselves. Ali had been looking everyday, multiple times through out the day and she had yet to see anything. When the morning light hit, Ali told us that the mates would be here in a hour so we showed the Denali's to their rooms and we all got cleaned up to meet their mates.

The moment Jasper and I were alone he wrapped his arms around me and his lips met mine with a possessive, love filled kiss.

"I'm so proud of you Darlin´" he whispers on my lips. "That was an interesting cocktail of emotions downstairs from you. You have no idea what your possessiveness does to me."

I could feel exactly what it did to him and I wanted him right that second.

"I know." he whispered again, "but I'm afraid, we need to go back downstairs." He could feel my disappointment and with a promise to continue later what we'd started, we made our way down.

The mates of the Denali sisters arrived and we went through the whole introduction thing again, but lucky they didn't ask as many questions. Once we all got settled again we went over the battle plan so everyone knew what to do once the time to fight came.

We then went out and started to train the Denali's. They were good fighters and there wasn't much that Jasper had to show them. All day and night we were out in the clearing not to far from the house, training. The next day, we were outside again, practicing. We were very in tuned with each other, the Cullen's and the Denali's. We turned out to be a great team.

Emmett and Jazz were sparing when we heard footsteps. They were slow, but we still heard them. We all turned to see a group of people coming out of the woods. No one really looked like the leader, so I didn't know if Maria was with them. You would think she would anchor her army, but I couldn't see her if she was there.

I heard Peter, Char, and Jazz inhale and then let out a fierce growl. She had to be there.

Then I saw her. Jazz had described her to me, and there was no mistaking it. She was hiding behind her army. She had an ardent look in her eyes as she looked at Jazz, Peter and Char.

Then her eyes landed on me and how Jazz was moving towards me to protect me.

As soon as I met her eyes, I could feel the deep growl building in my chest. I would protect my family, my mate, and my friends. She was never going to get her hands on them, ever again. Jazz, Peter and Char wouldn't be going back to that life, if I had anything to say about it. All of this built up inside of me, until I couldn't stand looking at her smug ass face. Without thinking, I charged at her.

Bitch was going down.

A/N: Sorry it's late had a bit of writer's block this week. I know, I know another cliffie don't hate, they're fun. Admit it, you all love the wait lol. So next chapter the fight will be fun. *waves* until next time


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: I own nothing *le sad* Beta by myagrace, Wolfchild, Kim Rathbone

Last time on C&A:

Jazz, Peter and Char wouldn't be going back to that life, if I had anything to say about it. All of this built up inside of me, until I couldn't stand looking at her smug ass face anymore. Without thinking, I charged at her.

Bitch was going down.

JPOV

As soon I saw Maria standin' behind her army, all the horrible thoughts of what I went through, was floodin' my mind. I didn't want to ever have to experience that again and I didn't want Bella to either. I heard Maria tell her army in Spanish to kill us all and there was no way in hell that she was goin' kill anyone here in this clearin' that was part of my family. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella take off after her and although I shouted for her to come back she wasn't listenin'. She just took off.

I was about to go after her when both Ali and Peter shouted

"No, remember she needs to do it or we all lose"

I just nodded my head and let the Major take over my body and then I took off to kill the newborns. Soon I felt Bella's shield cover me. The newborns weren't trained very well and it was easy to kill them off. Metal being ripped was heard all around the clearin'. For every newborn I killed, there were always five more. I knew that Maria had to have created them without Ali seein'.

I was able to stop and watch the family, and they were all good. All the couples were workin' together. The males were rippin' the heads off and the females were rippin' the rest of the bodies apart. I trained them all well. A newborn thought he was goin' to get the best of me by sneakin' up on me, but I was quicker. I spun around and had him in a headlock before he even got a finger on me. I could feel his emotions and they were scared, he knew that he was goin' to die and there was nothin' that would save him. I ripped his head off and threw it across the clearin' into the fire that was already roarin'. I then proceeded to rip apart the rest of the body, throwing it into the fire as well.

I looked around to see if I could figure out what direction Bella went in, but I couldn't see her. I sniffed the air and realized she and Maria weren't in the clearin' anymore. As before, I was about to go find them but Peter came and stood in front of me, his eyes downcast.

"Major, they will be back in the clearin' soon." He stated. "Maria is under the impression that she can lose Bella in the forest and that she will come back here and claim us again"

"That's not goin' to happen"

"Of course not Major"

"Thanks Captain"

"Just give it a few more minutes and they will be here"

I nodded and then made sure that the clearin' was in fact clear of newborns. There was none around. They were all currently in the fire becomin' ash. It was unsettlin' just standin' there doin' nothin' but I had faith in Peter and Ali, that all would turn out right. The mates were checkin' over each other makin' sure they were alright. They were reassurin' each other and sharin' sweet kisses.

I was really missin' my mate, wishin' she was there and that I knew that she was alright. All of a sudden I saw Peter stiffen and I smelled the air. Sure enough I smelt Maria's scent and thankfully Bella's as well. Maria entered the clearin' first followed by Bella.

BPOV

I took off at top speed, I could hear my family and friends trying to get me to come back and follow the battle plan but I was to wound up to give a fuck about battle plans. I could hear Maria say to her army, 'ahora vaya, lúchelos y mate todos' in Spanish. I wasn't that good in Spanish but I had a pretty good idea that she had just told them to kill all of us. Like that was going to happen. As soon as she spoke the newborns took off but not one of them came near me. I could hear the others running behind me so I threw out my shield over my family and friends. I knew I had them all under because each of them had a sort of light about them. It was hard to explain but I noticed it when we were working on the shield, when I covered them I was able to tell when they were under the shield.

When Maria realized that I was coming for her she turned around and high tailed it out of the clearing but I wasn't going to let her escape from me. She was going to die today whether she liked it or not. That bitch was going down and my mate, family and friends were not going to be put through hell, not if I have anything to say about it.

The pull to be closer to Jasper was getting stronger the father away that I got from him but there was no turning back. The sounds of metal being torn apart rang through the air and I knew that my family was safe because they were still covered by the shield. We tested to see how far that we could go and we found that I was able to be a hundred feet from them and the shield would still be over them.

Maria was zig-zagging through the trees but it was easy to keep up with her. I almost had her a couple of times but she was always just out of reach. What I didn't realize was that she was leading me back to the clearing. She broke through the clearing first but I wasn't that far behind her. She had her head turned looking at me and she didn't see what I saw. The family had made a circle around the clearing so if she tried to escape again she wouldn't get too far. She stopped in the middle of the clearing, as did I.

She sneered at me and said

"So you think that you can beat me do you bitch?"

"Oh I know that I can"

"You don't stand a chance against me. I'm going to rip you apart, throw every part of you into the fire except your head so that you can see what I'm going to do with your mate"

"Like hell bitch. You're the one that's going into the fire, not me"

She just growled at me and I growled back. Then we began to circle each other as if we were dancing, each of us trying to find a way to finish the other off quickly. We lunged at each other a couple of times and I was able to get some bites on her arms. She growled and I could tell that she was getting pissed. I saw Jasper out of the corner of my eye and he looked like he was ready to jump in. I shook my head at him slightly and while Maria had her back to me I quickly turned and lunged at her, landing on her back.

She growled and tried to shake me off but I had my arms securely around her neck. She was growling and trying to claw at me but it was no use. I bit into the side of her neck and she screamed in pure agony. It was then that I went in for my kill. I grasped her head and ripped with all of my might. I fell off her back with her head in my hands, while the rest of her body collapsed to the ground.

I sat there with her head in my hands for a few minutes and then I placed it on the ground, got up and proceeded to rip the rest of her body apart. I left the head where it was and walked all of her body parts to the fire. The family didn't move or say anything. They just stood there watching me. I walked back to the clearing and picked up her head, I closed her eyes and then walked to the fire. Before dropping her head in I said

"I told you that I would win, nobody is going to take my family from me. Anyone who attempts to will end up like you did. Goodbye bitch, enjoy hell"

I then dropped her head into the fire and watched her burn. As soon as Maria's head landed in the fire right on top of her minions, everyone let out a sight of relief. I noticed Jasper collapse to the ground and started to dry sob, I rushed over to him and wrapping him in my arms. He was rocking back and forth.

"Jazz what's wrong?"

As soon as he heard my voice, he wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my chest and whispered

"She's gone. I never have to fear for my life or anyone else's life ever again. I'm free, we're all free"

"Shh Jazz it's alright you never have to worry again, your safe. We all are"

I just held him until he finally calmed down. Once he did, I helped him up and we all walked back to the house. I could see that Rose was supporting Char and Em was doing the same for Peter. Out of all of us they were affected the most by Maria's return and then downfall. We reached the house and we all went into the living room and just sat there not saying anything. All of the mates were just holding on to each other.

The afternoon sun turned into night and night turned into day. Still no one said anything. We all just sat there. It was a good thing that we were vampires and didn't need sleep food or anything else that humans would need. It wasn't until night fell again before we finally spoke. It was Peter who was the one that spoke first

"I think that it's time for all of us to hunt"

We all nodded and agreed to meet back in two hours. We took off and went in different directions. Jasper took my hand and we ran together. Soon we came across the scent of deer and we took off after them. Each of us took down three deer. We then went to find a place to sit so that we could talk. At first we just sat there in silence, and then Jasper took a deep breath and said

"Darlin' I'm sorry that it was you that had to kill Maria, you should have never had to go through killin' someone"

"Jazz, Jazz stop. I'm just glad that she's gone. It wasn't nice having to be the one to kill her but I would do it again tomorrow if it meant that you would never have to be put through hell again"

"Thank you Darlin"

"For what?"

"For lovin' me despite my past, for bein' here for me and willin' to risk your life so that I wouldn't have to go through that hell again."

"Jasper it doesn't matter what your past was like. All that matters to me is that you are here now; a better man for what you went through and also that you love me. Everything else is immaterial"

Jasper kissed me and just held onto me for the longest time. We then made love under the stars. There was nothing fast about it. It was just us showing each other that we would never part and that nothing could come between us. We reached our climaxes together quietly and then just laid there joined as one. The only words that were said were murmured 'I love you's'. We knew that we needed to get back to the house, so we went to the river that ran behind the house and got cleaned up. Once we were clean, we got dressed and then walked back to the house hand in hand. We were in no hurry. We were content to be together with only the night animals and the light wind that was blowing as the only sounds. Words were not needed now because we let our emotions do the talking for us.

We got back to the house and with a final kiss; we walked in and went to the living room again to see how the rest of the family was.

A/N: This story has been nominated for a Tomato Soup Award for the Fried Green Tomato-Best Country Story/Cowboy Story you can go here: .com/ to vote for this story it's #70. There is a lot of great author's in here and it's an honor just to be nominated amongst them.

Translation: go now, fight and kill them all.

So there you have the battle, I hope you all enjoyed it.

Story Rec: Everything is Bigger in Texas by VicesVsVirtues it's a great 100 Monkeys RPF, its only 3 chapters in so you won't miss much if you hurry now. Go, go, go. Until next time *waves*


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: I own zip in this fic. Beta by: myagrace, Wolfchild and Kim Rathbone

BPOV

The Denail's stayed with us for two weeks after the attack. The Cullen's moved down here permanently, but made sure to keep in contact with Charlie. I had yet to be told what happened that day but I realized that it didn't matter anymore. They would tell me in time. Carlisle had found a position with the local hospital quite quickly and everyone but Jasper and I enrolled in high school, but not in the same year that they were in when we were all in Forks. I was given the option of early graduation by having my high school diploma forged and as tempting as that sounded, I knew that I wanted to finish high school on my own. Once the Denail's had left, Ali reminded me that Jasper and I had missed our one year anniversary. I couldn't believe that Jasper and I had been together for a year now. Jasper had decided that we would celebrate it late this one time. I thought that it might be better if we wait for another anniversary to come but Jasper said that was pointless that we could celebrate at anytime.

I didn't have a clue what to get him for our anniversary. I decided that my best bet would be to scour the net and see if anything caught my eye. Of course I could have just gone to Ali to find out what I was going to give him, but I thought it would be better this way. Jasper was out hunting with Em, Edward and Peter and Carlisle was at work. It was just us women at home. I saw my chance and took it. I knew that Jasper had served in the Civil War before being turned, so I thought that might be a good place to start to look for something. I pulled up Google and typed in Civil War memorabilia and began to look through all of the links to see if I could find something that was just right for him. There were a lot of cool things like old flags, old revolvers and uniforms, but they didn't really scream Jasper, so I kept looking. I finally came across something that not only screamed Jasper but also said it. I was staring at a picture of a journal that had Jasper Whitlock inscribed on the bottom. I read the description that accompanied the pic.

_This journal once belonged to Major Jasper Whitlock of the Texas Calvary. Major Whitlock went missing in 1863 and his body was never recovered. A fellow officer found Major Whitlock's journal lying in his tent after he went missing and made it his mission to return the journal to his family, so that they could have a little something of their son to hold on to._

I KNEW I had to get this for him. He'd want to have it back for sure. Plus, it would be great to see what human Jasper thought of when he wasn't fighting or marching. I was about to pull out my black card - the one Jasper insisted that I have - when Ali came bounding into the room and snatched it out of my hand. I looked at her, my eyebrow raised and she said

"If you use mine, Jasper won't see what you bought when he looks over the bill to pay it"

"Oh that makes sense. Thanks Ali"

"You're welcome"

"Do you think that he will like it?"

"Of course he will sweetie, he's always on the lookout for things from his past"

I smiled at that and then went to work on buying the journal. Once I was done I handed back Ali's card and told her thanks and she said

"Now its time to get you some new clothes"

"But I get new ones three months ago"

"So? That was three months ago, its time for some new"

I just nodded knowing that it was useless to argue with her. She came to sit on the bed with me and we went clothes shopping. There were actually somethings that I really liked. I wondered if Ali would tell me what Jazz had planned for my gift, but before I could even open my mouth she said

"Don't even think about it Bella because I will not tell you anything about Jasper's plans"

I pouted even though I knew it was useless to push her because she wouldn't tell me no matter how much I begged and pleaded. It wasn't too long after that when I smelt Jasper and I shoved my lap top aside and went flying down the stairs to greet him. He was standing in the middle of the living room with a smirk on his face. I stopped when I was about an inch away. I smiled up at him and then gave him a quick peck on the lips but he wasn't having any of that. He wrapped his arms around my waist, dipped me and then gave me a long and lingering kiss, one that if I was human, would have left me breathless. He finally let me up when the guffaws of Em got a little to loud. Jasper placed one more quick kiss on my lips and then turned to Em and said

"Problem brother?"

"Yeah, you were manhandling my little sister"

"Ah but she's my mate"

"Still it doesn't give you the right to do that in front of all of us"

"Like you can talk Emmy bear" I said to him

"What?"

"You know what. We catch you and Rose all the time getting frisky"

"Pipe down squirt"

"Don't pout Emmy you know its true"

Before I knew it Em came running at me, and I took off out the opened back door laughing all the way. I could hear Em growling that he was going to get me but I knew that he still couldn't catch me. I was able to lose Em for a minute and I used it to my advantage, doubling back and surprising Em from behind when I jumped on his back. He growled and tried to get me off. I loved wrestling with my big brother. It was always so much fun. We wrestled for awhile but then we called the game so that we could have a movie night. I enjoyed when we all just hung out together.

The days came and went and Jasper had yet to tell me when we were going to celebrate our anniversary. His journal arrived and as much as I wanted to read it, I left it wrapped so that he could be the first one to open it. I had asked if we could put up a swing and before I knew it one was put up for me. I liked to go out and swing when I wanted to think things over or when I just wanted to have some time to myself.

I was swinging when Jasper appeared in front of me. I smiled at him and slowed the swing down. Once it came to a stop I said

"Hi Jazz"

"Hi Darlin'"

"What's up Jazz?"

"On Saturday I would like to take you out on a date"

"But that's tomorrow"

"Right"

"Where are we going?"

"Not tellin'"

"What should I wear?"

"Somethin' pretty"

"Will we be celebrating our anniversary?"

"Yes Darlin' we will be"

I smiled at hearing that. Jasper gave me a quick kiss and then said

"Fancy a hunt?"

"Sure would love one"

So I got off the swing and placed my hand in Jasper's and we took off into the woods. We found a couple of bears and took them down. Once our thirst had been quenched, we made love and then once we were cleaned up, we headed back to the house. I knew that as soon as I got back t Ali would be dragging me upstairs to find something to wear. I had some nice dresses that I'd bought but I wasn't sure which one I wanted to wear for our first anniversary. True to thought, as soon as I was through the door, Ali took my hand and dragged me upstairs with Rose and Char following. We went to Jasper's and my room and Ali plopped me on the bed then went to my closet and started to go through it. She pulled all the dresses off the rack and handed them to Rose and Char to hold. Once all of them were out Ali started to go through them. Any of the long ones went back into the closet as did the two purple and one green dress that I had. I was hoping for one of my black or blue ones to wear. Ali said

"Come here Bella"

I got up off the bed and walked over to her. One by one she held up a dress in front of me, looked for a few minutes and then shook her head. This happened with almost all of the dresses. We were down to two black dresses, three blue, four red and one white. Like with all the other dresses she held them up against me then passed then off to Char to hang up again. It was down to two sundresses a blue one and the white. I was glad when Ali said that the blue one would be the best for tomorrow. She then went and dug out my blue heels and blue purse so that I could put Jasper's gift in it. Then we went to my jewelry box. She picked out my black beaded choker, my black dangle earrings and my black diamond bracelet. Of course I would still be wearing my Cullen's crest and Whitlock necklace. They never left my body except, of course, when I was showering or having sex with Jasper.

Once everything was picked out, I made sure that Jasper's gift was still where I had left it all wrapped up, and then we all went down to the game room to shoot some pool.

Saturday 

I was in the library curled up in my favorite chair rereading Wuthering Heigths for the thousandth time, when Em walked into the room.

"Hi Em"

He didn't reply which was odd because he was always wanting to talk to me, either to tell me a corny joke or to ask me if I wanted to do something. This time… nothing. He handed me an envelope. I took it and saw that it was addressed to me in Jasper's handwriting. Em smirked at me and then walked out again. I turned the envelope over and I opened it, taking out the letter, and flipping it open, I began to read.

_My Darlin' Isabella, _  
><em>Happy anniversary,<em>  
><em>I've got somethin' planned for our anniversary and I can't wait to share it with you. Please meet me out in the garage at noon so that I can take you on our date. <em>  
><em>All my love now and forever more <em>  
><em>Jasper. <em>

I smiled at the note and then looked at the grandfather clock against the wall beside the fireplace to see that I had half an hour to get ready. I jumped up from the chair and went running upstairs.

"Ali, Rose, Char I need your help to get ready"

They were sitting, watching a movie but they got up and followed me. I tore into my room, ripped my clothes from my body and then jumped into the shower. Once I was showered I got out, dried off and then wrapped the towel around my body and went it to my bedroom. The girls were laughing at me but I didn't care. I put on my matching blue panties and bra and then sat on the chair and said

"Alright make me pretty for my man"

They laughed again and Char said

"Honey we can't make you pretty, you already are"

I saw them all nod their heads in the mirror

Ali started on my make-up and Rose when to work on my hair while Char was making sure that I had everything for the date. Once my hair and make-up were done, Char helped me to slip into my dress. As soon as I was dressed I looked in the mirror and smiled. My eyes were starting to turn golden. At the moment they look kinda like butterscotch. I then looked at the clock and saw that I had five minutes left so after one more look I hugged Ali, Rose and Char and then walked downstairs. Em and Peter were the first to see me and they wolf whistled. I just smile at them. Edward and Carlisle both give me a hug and told me how beautiful I looked. Esme told me the same thing. I thank them all and then walked over to the garage door and opened it. I walked through and saw Jasper looking all kinds of yummy in black jeans, blue button up shirt and boots. He was standing in front of a car that I hadn't seen before. I walked over to Jasper who had his eyes downcast but when I came into view I could see a smirk playing across his lips. He slowly raked his eyes over my body and when he got to my eyes he just held my stare. After a few minutes I blinked and he smiled at me and said

"Darlin' you are absolutely beautiful"

"Thank you Jasper"

He leaned in and gave me a kiss, but it wasn't one of our lingering ones. He gave me a second kiss then pulled back. I looked at the black car that he was standing in front of again and said

"Jasper what kind of car is this?"

"It's a 69 Ford Mustang convertible"

"Whose car is it?"

"Mine. I had it in storage and decided it was time to be brin' it out"

He moved away from the door so that he could open it and said

"Are ya ready for our date?"

"Yes I am"

He smiled at me and I got into the car. Once I was in Jazz closed my door and zipped around to the driver's side and got in. As soon as he was in, he started the car and pulled out of the garage. He turned on the radio and then took my hand in his as he drove. We drove until we were out of town, then kept on driving until we came to a wooded area. Jasper stopped, got out and came around to my side and opened the door for me

"Where are we Jazz?"

"A little place that Em came across one day while huntin'"

"So where are we going?"

He just smirked and took my hand. We walked until we were in the thick of the trees and then Jasper said

"Come on Darlin' lets run"

"Ok Jazz"

He took off but I was right behind him. I knew that he wasn't going his full speed. To a human it would be considered a jog but of course we were way faster. Soon Jasper stopped where I could see a break in the trees and he waited for me to join him. He took my hand and moved behind me. He then covered my eyes and told me to walk. I began to walk forward and then Jasper told me to stop. Once I was stopped he said

"Are ya ready Darlin'?"

"Yes"

"Then open your eyes" He said as he removed his hand. What I saw took my breath away. In the middle of the clearing a table was set up with candles on it and the chairs had bows around them. I could see that there were bowls covered on the table. I turned to Jasper and said

"It's beautiful but what's with the bowls?"

"Well I wanted to take you to dinner but seein' as how we can't eat human food Ali came up with puttin' the blood into bowls so that we can pretend to have a human dinner"

"Jazz that is so romantic"

I gave him a kiss and then he led me to the table and pulled out my chair for me so that I could sit. Once I was seated he walked around to his seat and sat down. I noticed a bottle filled with red liquid and I wondered if it was blood or red wine. Jazz sensing my question said

"It's wine Darlin'"

"I didn't think that we could drink"

"Some things we can"

"Like what?"

"Hard liquor like rum and whisky and we can also drink wine"

"I'm guessing that the effects are not the same"

"No we would need to drink a lot, like a month's worth in one sitting to be drunk"

"You know I never had any alcohol before in my human life right?"

"I do but like I said you won't have the same effects"

"Oh that's good"

He took the bottle and uncorked it and poured some into my glass and some into his as well. I took a sip and it wasn't bad but it wouldn't be my first choice as a drink. I then decided to tuck into my "soup". It was odd, having blood this way, but it was so sweet that Jasper had done this for me. We chatted through out the meal. It was nice, romantic and peaceful. Once we finished dinner I said to Jasper

"I got you something for our anniversary"

"What did you get me?"

"This"

I reached into my purse and pulled out the gift. I passed it over to Jasper and then stood up

"Where are you goin'?"

"Well I wanted to be closer to you when you opened it"

Jasper placed the gift on the table and then stood up and walked over to my side of the table, he picked up my chair and then walked back to his side of the small table and placed it by his chair and waited for me to walk over

"You know I could have moved it myself right?"

"Yes. But you're a lady and you shouldn't have to move a chair"

I giggled at him, he could be so old fashioned sometimes but that was one of the many things that I loved about him. Once I resumed my seat, Jazz did as well. He picked up the gift and said

"It's a book"

"Why don't you open it and see"

He smirked and then took off the wrapping in an instant. He just looked at the book with a confused expression on his face. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but I also didn't want to disturb him. He slowly undid the leather tie and opened the book. He began to flip threw the pages of the book and at every page turn his eyes got bigger. I wanted to know if I did something wrong by getting this for him; even though Ali said that he would love it. I touched his shoulder and called his name but he didn't respond. I tried again but again I was met with the same response. I decided to give him some more time. I reached across the table for my wine glass and sat there sipping it, worrying about Jasper.

Ten minutes went by and I still didn't hear anything or see Jazz move. I wondered if I should call the others to get them to help me get him and the car back. I stood up and was about to go for my purse when I heard Jasper whisper

"Where did you find this?"

I looked at him and I could see sadness in his eyes. I went back to my chair. He followed my every move with his eyes.

"I found it online when I was searching for Civil War memorabilia"

"You mean someone was sellin' this?"

"Uh yeah"

"And you bought it?"

"Well that is how you have it now"

He looked at me for a few minutes then he leaned over and crashed his lips to mine. In that kiss I could feel all his love for me, his happiness at having the book again and his wonderment at how it was able to survive all this time. He pulled back from the kiss, looked deep into my eyes and said

"Darlin' you are simply amazin' and I don't know what I would do without you in my life"

"Thanks Jazz. You're just as amazing"

"Now it's time for your gift. Close your eye"

I did as he asked and I felt him take my hand

"Open you eyes Darlin'"

I opened my eyes and there was Jasper on bended knee in front of me, smiling. I gasped.

"Darlin' when I first joined the Cullen's and Alice told me that my mate would soon be joinin' I was over the moon and also a little scared because I didn't know how you would take to me. But when I first met you and you had nothin' but pride for me, made me believe that with you by my side I could do anythin'. The more I got to know you, the more I fell in love with you and knew that I wanted to be with you forever. You made me so happy that day when I told you what I was and you didn't run. I'm here now askin' ya for your hand in marriage. I love ya Darlin' and I want to tie myself to you in every way possible"

Jasper then pulled out a ring box, opened it to reveal a beautiful old fashion brass heart shaped ring, inside.

"This belonged to my great grandmother and it would give me great honor to see it on your finger if you accept"

"Jasper how could I not accept. I love you with everything in me, a million times over. Before you came into my life everyone thought of me as the plain bookworm not worthy to ask out on a date. But then you come along and you paid attention to me. You showed me another kind of love then what I had previously experienced. When I found out that you were a vampire I wasn't at all scared of you. I didn't see the blood sucking demon that legions tell us to fear. I saw the sexy man with the golden eyes and the accent that, to this day, still makes me melt. I love you Cowboy and I would be honored to be your wife, to have you as my husband and to wear your great grandmother's ring"

He smiled and took the ring out of the box and slipped it on to my finger. I knew that if I was still human I would be crying right about then and by the look on Jasper's face, he would be as well. As soon as the ring was in place he got up and held his hand out to me. I placed my hand in his and let him pull me up. He kissed me and then swung me around in a circle. I laughed and so did he. He kissed me again and then placed me back onto the ground again.

"Darlin' this has to be one of the best days of my life"

"Mine as well Cowboy"

He kissed me again and said

"Come on Darlin' lets get back because I know that the family will be eager to congratulate us"

"Alright Jazz lets go and see everyone"

He took my hand and we walked back to the car. We were in no hurry. We just wanted to enjoy each other's company. We reached the car and Jasper helped me in and then he got in himself and we drove back to the house, still holding hands.

A/N: So there you have it, the wedding proposal. There are only 2 more chapters after this one and then we are all done on this journey with Jasper and Bella. But have no fear I won't be gone seeing as how I've got a lot of other stories half started. As always you can find the pics for this chapter and all my other stories and chapters on my blog. Link on my profile. Until next time *waves*


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: I own nothing in this fic it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Beta by myagrace, Kim Rathbone and Wolfchild

BPOV

As soon as we got back to the house everyone was congratulating us and there were hugs all around. Everyone was so happy that we were getting married. We barley had any time before Alice was pulling me into her and Edward's room to start on the wedding planning. I told her that it could wait but she said that we wanted to do this now. On our way home Jasper and I had decided on a winter wedding and I wanted him to wear his uniform because I knew that he would look so handsome in it. He agreed saying that it was in a box up in the attic at the house, he promised that he would get it out soon and check it out to make sure nothing had to be fixed on it.

Even though I wanted to spend time with Jasper right now going through his journal I knew that it was better to get started seeing as how we didn't have that long till December. I had some ideas in mind so I was off to a good start. As soon as Ali and I entered her room, she was at her laptop in a flash and back to the bed just as quick. We sat down and she began typing away furiously. I just sat there waiting for a chance to speak. She pulled up a flower page first and she turned to me and said

"Alright, I already know that you want to have a winter wedding. Have you decided what flowers you want yet?"

"Yes. I want white roses"

She typed that in the search engine and that brought up the pages with all the different bouquets that they offered. I found one that I loved and told Alice that was the one I wanted. She agreed that it was pretty and went to order it.

"Now how many bridesmaids do you want?"

"Well duh 3. You, Rose and Char"

I heard the other two squeal at that and they came flying in to the room and hugged me and thanked me. Ali then said

"What kind of flowers for us?"

"Blue roses"

I wanted to go for ice colors. So Ali typed that in and after searching I found one that I liked for all three of them. As soon as I told Ali that I liked it she ordered 3 of them as well.

"Ok now to hunt for that perfect wedding dress" Ali said while pulling up another window so that we could go through the wedding dresses.

After searching for some time I found the wedding dress that I wanted. It was a floor length, strapless dress with an open back and beautiful beaded work in the shape of flowers. It was perfect and I couldn't wait to try it on. Ali bought it and then set up the fitting day. The veil was a see-through shear with lace detailing at the bottom. We were going to have the wedding here at the house so we didn't have to worry about finding a venue.

There weren't going to be any humans at the wedding, which made me sad, although I tried not to let it, show, so we didn't have to worry about a cake or any of the other stuff we would need to pull off a 'human' wedding. There was only one detail left to be taken care of and that was to find someone to perform the ceremony. I was surprised to learn that Carlisle was able to do it. I knew that his father had been a Pastor but I didn't know that Carlisle had followed in his footsteps.

It was then that Carlisle's knocked on the door asked if he could come in and then told me how, when he was still trying to figure out what to do with his vampire life, he decided that since he knew the bible like the back of his hand, he would take the necessary steps to become a Pastor. I was impressed that not only was he an amazing doctor, but he was also a Pastor. He told me that he would be honored to perform the wedding if I so chose. I told him that I would love him to. He left us to it with a big smile on his face.

Suddenly I realized that if Carlisle was going to perform the ceremony, I was left with no one to walk me down the aisle. My own father couldn't do it since he wasn't supposed to know I was still alive. Ali told me that we could ask Carlisle to do double duty or I could just walk down unescorted. I didn't like the idea of going unescorted and I knew that it wouldn't be too much trouble for Carlisle to do two things at the wedding. But I wasn't sure, so I just told Ali that I would think about it and decide later.

There wasn't anything else that we needed to do, so with hugs for all of them, I went in search of Jasper. I found him in the library with his journal in his hands. I sat down on the arm of the chair, put my arm around his shoulders, and said

"So have you finally taken a good look at it?"

"No Darlin', I was waitin' for you"

"I would have thought that you would want to look at it by yourself first"

"Nope I want to look at it with my mate"

I smiled at that and he took hold of my arm and moved me so that I was sitting in his lap. He kissed me and then opened the journal and we began to read the stuff that he had written all those years ago. He wrote about the things that he saw, the people being killed or dying in front of him, the long days and cold nights. The lack of food and the fear that the around the next bend or over the next hill would be the last time that he ever saw the light of day. He wrote about his mother and how he missed her cooking, his brothers and how he missed fighting with them and his sisters and how he wanted to always protect them. He also wrote his hopes and dreams of finding the right woman and settling down with her on a ranch in Texas raising their family. It was sad to think that the dead bitch had put a stop to his dreams.

I wondered if he regretted becoming a vampire and not being able to have kids, grandkids and great grandkids. And a wife to grow old with, have grey hair and one day die. Jasper had felt all of my emotions because he asked

"Why all the sad and worthless feelin's Darlin'?"

"Well I'm sad that you never got to accomplish any of your goals"

"Yeah it is sad but what about the worthlessness?"

"I was just wondering if you regret becoming a vampire. I mean you won't be able to have kids, a wife to grow old with or grey hair"

"First off I wouldn't look good with grey hair, I'm much too handsome for it"

I giggled at that but I still felt like I wanted to cry... if I could that is.

"Second. Do I regret it? I used to, but not since you entered my life. If I died when I was supposed to I would never have met you"

"But what about the kids and the wife to grow old with?"

"In a few short months I'm going to have the wife that I want, the one that I would have looked for when I was human. I don't care that we will never grow old, I get you forever I will never have to say goodbye to you if you die before me and the same for you"

That made me feel better but there was still the whole no having kids that was bugging me. I knew at my age that I didn't want kids but he was so much older then me.

"Kids?"

"At that time in my life, yes I did want kids but when I got turned I knew that wouldn't be a possibility anymore. It saddened me for a while, but I accept it now"

"Ok Jazz, I believe you"

"Do you?"

"Does it make me sad that I can't ever give you children? Yes. But I also know that you love me and that you wouldn't trade me in for anything"

"Your right Darlin', you're mine and you always will be. I wouldn't trade you in for a hundred lives, or the chance to turn into a human again. I love you Darlin' with all my heart, that won't ever change"

He kissed me on my forehead and we just sat in the chair cuddling. I knew that what Jasper said was true and that he wasn't lying to me. I just snuggled into him more and just cleared my mind.

I was out swinging one day, trying to figure out about what to do with the whole walking down the aisle thing when Em came over to me and said

"Can we talk Bells?"

"Sure Em what's up?"

"Um I was wondering if..."

"If what Em?"

"Have you made a decision about what to do about being walked down the aisle?"

"No I'm still trying to figure it out, hence being on the swing"

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure"

"Can I walk you down?"

"Huh?"

"Well it's just that I've seen you as a little sister since the first day that you came into our family and I know that you don't have your dad to do it and if you like I would gladly do it but you don't have to agree. I'm just... I'll just go forget I said anything"

He turned to walk away even before I gave him an answer. I jumped off the swing and grabbed his arm. I knew that he wasn't going to turn around so I went to face him

"Hey! where are you going? I haven't even given you an answer yet"

"Just forget what I said, it's not important"

"Emmett I would be honored if you walked me down the aisle"

"Huh?"

"I would be overjoyed for you to walk me down, I couldn't think of a better person. I've loved and thought of you as a big brother since I first come into the family"

"Really?"

"Yes of course I wouldn't have it any other way"

He picked me up and spun me around with a big smile on his face

"Oh I'm so glad that you've agreed to this Bells"

'"So am I Em, I know that you will be great"

He gave me a kiss on the check and then we went for a hunt taking down two bears a piece.

The months flew by and before I knew it the wedding was only two days away. I couldn't believe how fast time had gone by. The Denail's would be arriving tomorrow so we got all of their rooms set up for them. The girls and I were going for our dress fittings today as were the guys going for their tux's fitting. Ali, Rose, Char and Esme all had their dresses picked up so it was just a matter of going and trying them on to make sure that everything still fit... like it wouldn't. Ali's dress was a floor length spaghetti strap navy blue dress, Rose's dress was a floor length strapless purple dress, Char's dress was a floor length spaghetti strap red dress with beading on the bodice and Esme's dress was a floor length strapless black dress. The shoes were all going to be matching the dresses.

We left for the store; I was so glad that I was able to be out around humans now, and once we got to the store that sales rep helped us right away. She took us all into the back and came back with a helper carrying the bags with the dresses in them. I was the first to try on my dress since I was the bride. As soon as I slipped the dress on it just felt so right. I walked out to show everyone and they all gushed at how beautiful I looked. Ali was next and she looked stunning as did Rose, Char and Esme. Because the dresses didn't need any fixing we were able to take them with us. Now that we had the dresses we decided to look around for a bit before going home.

When we got home we saw that the guys were already there. We asked Em, Carlisle, Peter and Edward if they got their suits and they told us that they did. I then asked Jasper if he got his uniform ready and he told me that he did. After we'd hung up our dresses in our closets we went downstairs to rejoin the guys. I was feeling thirsty and I asked Jasper to go for a hunt with me. He agreed so we told the family that we would see them all later.

Jasper and I hunted and then we sat on a cliff and just watch the sunset. He asked me if I was nervous about the upcoming wedding and I told him that I wasn't, I couldn't wait for the day to arrive so that I could officially be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. He kissed me and we made love as the stars started to come out. We made love twice and then headed back to the house because we knew that the Denail's would be arriving soon.

Day of the wedding 

The day of the wedding dawned bright and the snow that had fallen the night before made everything look that more magical. We had the wedding planned for the afternoon. Ali had insisted that I be kept away from Jasper like a traditional bride. I had argued with her but it was no good. She held firm to her decision. So there I was, sitting with all the women in the movie room. The guys were all in that game room and they were not allowed near our room. They didn't want to piss Ali off so that they agreed. I was able to give Jasper one kiss before I was hauled away from him. Rose said that it would be like the bachelorette party, except we wouldn't be going out for it. So all morning we watched movies. They let me pick them, so I picked some Johnny Deep movies, a sappy vampire romance movie and a comedy.

It was finally time to get dressed for the wedding, so after Char checked to make sure that the guys weren't in the hall, we took off for Jasper and my room. While The Denali ladies went to their rooms to get ready. Once there I showered and then put on my strapless white bra and the matching panties, then I put on my robe and went out into my room so that I could get my hair and make-up done. Char did my make-up while Rose did my hair. Once that was all done I took off my robe and slipped into my dress and Ali helped me to do it up. As soon as I was dressed everyone else went to get dressed as well.

Em came and knocked on the door and said that it was time. With a round of hugs, Esme went down to take her place and Rose, Char and Ali waited in the hallway so that we could all walk outside together. Em stood there just looking at me.

"You look beautiful Bella"

"Thanks Em. You look great too"

And he really did, he was in a black suit and light blue shirt and dark blue tie. He smiled at me and then walked closer to me. He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then said

"Are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Well then let's get this show on the road little sister"

I just giggled at him and then we walked out of the bedroom. Rose, Char and Ali walked in front of Em and I. Once we were all downstairs, Eleazar started to play the music which signaled Rose, Char and Ali to start their walk. Em kept a good hold on me because I was nervous/excited to see Jasper. The music changed to the wedding march and it was Em and my turn to take the walk.

Em and I began the walk. Everything looked so beautiful and I was really glad that it did snow, even if it wasn't a whole lot. Jasper looked so handsome in his uniform; I would have imagined that all the woman must have sighed happily at the sight of him. We got to the end of the aisle and Carlisle asked

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do, her brother" Em replied

He placed my hand in Jasper's and then kissed my cheek. He took his place next to Esme. Carlisle then began the wedding. Jasper and I had written our own vows. Carlisle turned to Jasper and said

"Jasper would you please recite your vows"

Jasper nodded and then turned to me and said

"My Isabella, how I love you. The day that Alice told me that I would finally get to see what you looked like after 50 years of waiting, I wanted to get to school as soon as possible. When I saw you, you took my breath away. When you told me that you loved me as well and didn't care that I was a vampire, it was one of the happiest days of my existence. When you agreed to marry me I was overjoyed. I love you with all of my heart now and forever"

I knew that if I could have, I would have been crying. Carlisle turned to me and said

"Isabella would you like to say your vows now?"

I nodded my head, took a deep unneeded breath and spoke

"My Jasper, my love. The day that I met you at school, I knew that I wanted you in my life for as long as possible. You were the first guy to not care that I was a bookworm. You wanted to date me anyway. I was never a beauty queen. I was just a plain Jane but you saw beyond my looks. You could see into my soul, see what I was really like. The two best days of my life happened with you, the first when you told me that you love me. The second when you asked me to become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. Our wedding day will be the third best day. I love you with all of my heart now and forever"

Carlisle then said

"Can I have the rings please?"

Peter stepped forward and gave Carlisle the rings and then Carlisle turn to Jasper and said

"Jasper take Isabella's hand and repeat after me: I Jasper Whitlock take you Isabella Maria Swan to be my wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish for all time. With this ring I thee wed"

Carlisle then handed Jasper my ring and Jasper, while placing the double heart ring on my hand, said

"I Jasper Whitlock take you Isabella Maria Swan to be my wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish for all time. With this ring I thee wed"

I swear, even though I knew it couldn't happen I felt that I was about to cry. Carlisle then turned to me, handed me Jasper's ring and said

"Isabella take Jasper's hand and repeat the same words only switch the names"

I nodded my head, took the ring and Jasper's hand and said while placing the simple platinum ring on his hand

"I Isabella Maria Swan take you Jasper Whitlock to be my wedded husband to love, honor and cherish for all time. With this ring I thee wed"

Carlisle then said

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Jasper moved closer to me, took my face in his hands and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just kissed him, I didn't want to break the kiss. But we had to break apart. When we did Carlisle then said

"Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock"

Everyone erupted into cheers and then there were hugs all around. Em picked me up and swung me around in his arms. All I could do was laugh. He put me down and then Jasper wrapped his arms around me again.

We then went into the house and Ali went to pour blood into champagne glasses so that we could all toast. Everyone toasted to Jasper and my happiness, our love and our future. I then went upstairs with Char so that I could change out of my wedding dress into a floor length royal blue dress with matching heels. I know that Jasper had also come to change. Char left and there was a knock on the door. I went to open it and it was Jasper leaning up against the door frame with his right leg crossed over his left. He changed into his brown boots, jeans and a blue button-up. I smiled at him which he returned and after giving me a kiss we went downstairs. Upon entering the room Peter said

"Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock"

To which there were more cheers. The furniture had been moved out of the way to create a dance floor. The music started and Jasper and I shared our first dance as a married couple to "I Swear" by John Michael Montgomery. It was a perfect song for us. Once the song was over Jasper and I shared a kiss again and then we went on to dance the night away.

Even though I was happy there was still a part of me that was sad. I slipped outside and went to my swing. I'm sure that Ali knew where I went and probably told everyone to carry on having fun and just let me have some time. I was sad that I didn't have Charlie or my friends from La Push here with me. I would have loved to be able to share this day with them all. I wondered how everyone was doing. I knew that they missed me because we were all close like family. This was another time when I wished that I was able to cry. I was truly happy in my life; it was just hard at times. Jasper came out after ten minutes to see me

"Hey Darlin'"

"Hey Cowboy"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's just hard you know"

"Yeah I do know what you are going through"

"I hope you know that I'm happy with this life"

"I do"

"Ok just making sure"

"Don't forget Darlin' we all have gone through what you are goin' through now. We felt it more so on important days such as our wedding days"

"Do you miss your family today?"

"Yes Darlin' I do. I may not remember everythin' about them but I miss them all the same"

I stood up and wrapped my arms around him. He just held me and after a few minutes I was feeling better. I placed a kiss on Jasper's cheek and he said

"Are you ready to go back in?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Jazz"

"Don't be"

He kissed me and then we made our way back into the house. No one said anything about my little disappearing act we just had fun for the rest of the night.

A/N: So there you have it the wedding. I hope you all liked it. So next chapter will be the last one, sad but all good things must come to an end. So until then for the last time with this story *waves*


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: I still own nothing that pertains to this story. Beta by myagrace, Wolfchild and Kim Rathbone

BPOV

Carlisle and Esme had told us that we could honeymoon on Isle Esme as their wedding gift to us. When I was originally told about how Carlisle had bought an island for Esme I couldn't believe it. I mean I would never have guessed that someone would go and buy an island for someone as an anniversary gift. We stayed there for two months just enjoying being together and exploring all that the island had to offer. Once we decided that it was time to leave, Jasper kept his promise to me and we lived like nomads for the better part of a year and a half.

We went everywhere and saw all Seven Wonders of the World. It was so amazing to just do what we wanted. While we were in China we walked the Great Wall, in Scotland we toured old castles, in Egypt we went to see the pyramids, London to see Big Ben, Australia to see the Sydney Opera House and when we went to Canada and all of the different provinces, we went to things that were their claim to fame. I think that one of my favorite views of a city was looking down on the city of Toronto in the province of Ontario from the CN Tower, the tallest building in that city. While in New York we went to the Statue of Liberty. We took in plays, musicals, movies and whatever else we felt like doing in all the cities that we visited.

We kept in contact with the family threw Skype and postcards. We also made sure to send them gifts from each of the places that we visited. The Cullen's had purchased a house not to far from Peter's and Char's. From what I was told it was a two story house with plenty of rooms, game room, movie room, huge library and a pool. When I asked them why they moved I was told that they enjoyed living with Peter and Char but felt that it was time to get a place of their own. Jasper and I was going home today and I couldn't wait to see everyone again.

We boarded the plane and once all of the safety procedures were done, we took off. Once we landed at home, everyone was there waiting for us. After a round of hugs we gathered our luggage and then climbed into Peter's truck so that we could go home, and the Cullen's got into Carlisle's car. It wasn't till some time later that I noticed that we weren't going in the right direction

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon Sugar" was Peter's only reply

About ten minutes later we pulled up outside a cute log cabin with a green roof and a little porch that was surrounded by the woods. Peter came to a stop and got out. We all followed him when he walked right up the steps, unlocked the door and walked in. Once we were all in the living room Peter said

"Welcome home Jasper and Bella" while holding his arms out

"Huh?"

"What do ya mean?" was Jasper's response

"When Char and I originally bought our land this place was here, in bad shape but still standin'. We didn't tear it down figurin' that it would come in handy one day. And we were right, so while y'all were on your honeymoon and then travelin' the world we got this place all fixed up so when y'all got home it would be ready for ya"

"You're just giving us a house?" I asked

"Yep. It's your weddin' gift from Char and me"

I went over to him and gave him a hug. I couldn't believe that Jasper and I had a house all of our own. I loved living with everyone but it was nice to have a place just so that we could be together.

"So ya want the grand tour?"

Jasper and I nodded and Peter and Char led us threw the house. We had a beautifully designed library with dark panel wood, floor to ceiling bookshelves that was packed to the breaking point with books on every subject. On one wall was a fireplace and on the other was 'A Starry Night' by Van Gogh. There were armchairs under the painting with a table in the middle of them and a couch on the other side. I knew that Jazz and I would be spending a lot of time in here. We left the library and continued threw the house, we didn't have a game room like everyone else seemed to have but that suited us well. There were also only two guest rooms which meant that the family would have to take turns visiting us.

Once the tour was done, everyone left me and Jazz alone so that we could enjoy our new house and unpack. I knew that we would also need to hunt soon, so after everything was unpacked and the dirty clothes in the washer, Jazz and I went for a hunt.

Couple of months later

Jazz and I loved living on our own without having to worry about anyone else overhearing us when we were making love or fucking. Many a days and nights were spent in the library just enjoying reading. Some times we would read to each other; other times we were happy in the silence.

I decided that it was time to go back to school. I'd had enough time off and I really wanted to be able to get my diploma. So I registered for the new school year and Jazz being the sweet person that he is, agreed to come back with me. He even agreed to be in the same year as me. The family was proud that I was going back and told me that they would all help me. Rose, Em, Edward and Alice were all going to be in their final year but they promised that they would wait and go to collage with me. I was even surprised when Peter and Char said that they wanted to give going to school a shot. I thought that they were joking till they both started to hunt animals. That's when I knew that they were really serious about doing this and I supported them whole heartedly.

By the time school started, Peter and Char's eyes were not fully golden yet but they were going to wear golden contacts until their eyes did turn. When we registered for school, the way we set it up was that Em and I were going as brother and sister and using his human last name, Rose and Char was going as sisters and using Rose's human last name, Edward and Ali were brother and sister using Edward's human last name and Jasper and Peter as brothers using their last name.

The women were all lusting after the men and it made all of us pissed but we dealt with it by showing them that the men were all taken. The girls were all pissed that the hottest guys were taken but at least we didn't have to worry. The good thing was that unlike Forks where everyone thought it weird for them to be in a relationship and live under the same roof, we didn't have the same problem because we made it that Jasper, Em and Peter lived together and Char and I lived together while Rose, Ali and Edward all lived with Carlisle and Esme.

I got good grades in school as I did in Forks. It was Peter and Char that were having the trouble seeing as they hadn't been to school in a long time, so we were all helping them and as time went on their grades were picking up. Days turned into nights and weeks into months. Time was really flying by. Before I knew I was almost done with my first year back to school as a vampire. This meant that I only had one more year and then we would all be moving.

We had already started the process of deciding on where to move to from here. There were a lot of suggestions being thrown around; the one that I liked the most was living in London. When Jazz and I were there I really enjoyed the city and wanted to go back again. I knew that Jazz felt the same way because he as well had a hard time saying goodbye to London. So when Carlisle asked us where we wanted to go we told him, everyone seemed to be in agreement with that so it was decided that we would move to London and attend Oxford. I couldn't wait for the move and I only hopped that the last year of high school would go flying by.

A year later 

Graduation day arrived and I was happy to be done high school, getting my diploma and moving to London soon. Everything was packed and ready to be shipped over. Even Peter and Char were coming which was great. All of us were accepted to Oxford and Carlisle already had a position already lined up at Great Ormond Street Hospital for Children. He said that he had enough of working in Er's and he wanted a changed. I threw on my jeans and black top, grabbed my black graduation gown and cap and then went downstairs. The rest of the family was all there waiting for me since I was the last one down. I didn't care what I wore because the gown would be covering my outfit anyway, plus we would be leaving for the airport and I wanted to be comfortable on the plane.

We all left mine and Jazz's house and made our way to the school. Jazz, Peter, Char and I all went to line up with the rest of the graduation class in alphabetical order by our last names while everyone else went to find seats. Jazz was valedictorian so when we entered the gym where the graduation ceremony was being held, Jazz was going to be up on stage while the rest of us were going to be sitting on the chairs.

The principal and vice-principal got up to say their speeches and then it was time for Jazz to give his valedictorian speech. He talked about how this is the time for us to explore what the world has to offer us, trying out different things before settling on one thing for the rest of our lives and to have fun. Once his speech was over the principal got back up again and started to call out everyone's names one by one so that we could get our diplomas.

We all got our diplomas and then after saying goodbye to the friends that we made here we left so that we could get our luggage and whatever else we wanted to take with us on the plane. Carlisle and Esme would be following the next day because they needed to be here; so that they could sign saying that everything had been picked up for shipping to our new home. For the first little while we were all going to be living in the same house until school started then Em, Rose, Edward, Ali, Char, Peter, Jazz and I were going to be living on campus. The house wasn't that far from the school so we could go home whenever we wanted and the forest wasn't that far either.

Once we all had everything we said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme and then left for the airport. Thankfully our plane wasn't delayed and it arrived on time. We boarded the plane and after a wait we took off ready to start our next adventure.

A/N: Hey everyone I wanted to thank all of you for sticking with me, reading and reviewing. You guys are amazing. I know that this chapter was kinda short but it was more of a filler then an actual chapter. I just wanted to give you all a little insight of what happen after the wedding. To all the new readers I hope you enjoy this story. I won't be away for long I'll be back with a new one shot before you know it. I've got a couple of one shots that are half written so I just need to finish them and get them up for all to read. I want to thanks my beta's myagrace, Wolfchild and Kim Rathbone for making my writing better and also for figuring out what I want to say or write when I couldn't figure it out myself. You girls rock. So until next time *waves*


End file.
